Druga Miłość
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Wciąż nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Wciąż nie rozumiem, choć próbuję, staram się ze wszystkich sił. Czy na zawsze pozostanę w tym zawieszeniu? Choć to nie tylko ja...
1. Rozdział 1

Pustka. Tylko tyle czuję, gdy myślę o tamtych dniach. Minęło pięć długich lat. Dla ludzi to dużo, dla nas, shinigami, ułamek sekundy, bo nadal czeka nas wieczność. Dla mnie były długie. Próbowałam zrozumieć. Każdego dnia, w każdej chwili, którą z nim spędzałam. Nie rozumiem. Nadal nie rozumiem. Frustruje mnie to. Chcę wiedzieć. Chcę zrozumieć. Ale najbardziej chcę cię z powrotem, choć wiem, że nie wrócisz. Została mi tylko pustka i rozpaczliwa próba zrozumienia.

* * *

Dziesiąty Oddział żył. Był środek dnia, więc większość shinigamich było zabieganych i zaaferowanych swoimi obowiązkami. Nikt więc szczególnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Zresztą zdążyli się przyzwyczaić, bo tak jest co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Nie została zatrzymana, nikt nie pytał o powód wizyty, bo ten był tylko jeden.

Zapukała do drzwi biura i weszła w momencie, gdy usłyszała „proszę" z ust Hitsugayi. Nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku, bo czuł jej reiatsu od kilku minut, poza tym doskonale wiedział, po co przyszła. A raczej po kogo.

– Przepraszam za najście, kapitanie Hitsugaya – powiedziała dla formalności.

Jej zielone spojrzenie utkwiło w srebrnowłosym powodzie jej przybycia. Uśmiechnął się do niej jak dziecko przyłapane na figlach, ale to na nią już nie działało. Przyzwyczaiła się do min swojego dowódcy, a dziś miała naprawdę paskudny humor. Prosiła go wczoraj, żeby skończył przeglądanie raportów. Obiecał, że to zrobi. Rano nie było jej w biurze, najpierw spotkanie vice-kapitanów, potem inne obowiązki, więc do biura weszła dopiero kwadrans temu. Stos raportów pozostał nietknięty, a ona w przyszłym tygodniu miała się rozliczyć z działalności Oddziału z tego miesiąca. Nie miała ochoty na kapitańskie żarty.

– Może napijesz się herbaty, zanim pójdziemy? – zaproponował srebrnowłosy.

Matsumoto nie odezwała się ani słowem. Ujmowanie się za którąkolwiek ze stron nie miało najmniejszego sensu i tylko opóźniłoby nieuniknione. Była przyzwyczajona. Owszem, początkowo próbowała przekonywać Ichimaru, żeby dał sobie spokój z drażnieniem podwładnej, bo może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Nic nie zdziałała. I tak zawsze robił to samo. Pojawiał się u nich, prowadził z nią pogaduchy i oczekiwał swej zastępczyni, która zamierzała zagonić go do roboty.

Brązowowłosa nie odpowiedziała. Bezceremonialnie złapała go za kołnierz kosode, bo z haori by się wyplątał – to już przerabiali – i ściągnęła go z sofy, nie bacząc na zasady czy szacunek. Skinęła głową Matsumoto, która tylko uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Lepiej, żeby przychodziła po niego tutaj niż musiała przeszukiwać całe Seireitei.

– Pa, pa, Rangiku. – Srebrnowłosy pomachał kobiecie z uśmiechem. – Pa, pa, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Traktował to jak zabawę, jakby zupełnie lekceważąc gniew swej zastępczyni. Nic nie mówiła, ale była wściekła. Czuł to wyraźnie. Najwyraźniej przyszedł dzień, kiedy łatwiej było ją wytrącić z równowagi.

– Shiroyama-san – odezwał się, gdy byli już pod budynkiem administracyjnym – możesz mnie już puścić. Sam pójdę.

Nie odpowiedziała i nie wypuściła materiału z dłoni. Mógł ją do tego zmusić – w końcu był jej kapitanem – albo nakłonić poprzez podniesienie się na nogi i zrównanie się z nią – był wyższy i musiałaby go puścić, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Pozostał jednak w tej pozycji i pozwolił się ciągnąć po brukowanych uliczkach Seireitei. Nie był to rzadki widok, ale wciąż wzbudzali pewne zainteresowanie. Dziewczyna się tym w ogóle nie przejmowała, zaś Ichimaru uśmiechał się radośnie do shinigamich, którzy im się przypatrywali.

Puściła go dopiero we wspólnym biurze. Na obu biurkach leżały dokumenty, na tym należącym do vice-kapitana dość świeże sprawy, które nagromadziły się podczas nieobecności dziewczyny. Biurokracja była naprawdę plagą Seireitei.

– Do wieczora to ma zniknąć. – W końcu się do niego odezwała. – Przeczytane, wypełnione i podpisane. Bez rysunków i wyznań miłosnych do elity Gotei – dodała złowrogo.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Shiroyama-san.

Nigdy nie mówił do niej po imieniu. Nie życzyła sobie tego, a Ichimaru wiedział, kiedy naprawdę przegina i wolał nie drażnić jej dodatkowo. Poza tym nie łączyły ich bliższe relacje, Corrie odgradzała się od niego chłodem i obojętnością, jakby bojąc się zaangażowania i zdrady. Poznała go od najgorszej strony i nie pozwalała się zrehabilitować. Przynajmniej w większym stopniu.

Usiadł za swoim biurkiem i przysunął sobie część dokumentów. Dziewczyna tymczasem najpierw przygotowała herbatę, którą poczęstowała również dowódcę. Lubił ją, miała w smaku coś, co charakteryzowało właśnie Corrie. Tajniki parzenia herbaty były mu obce, nigdy nie musiał się tym kłopotać, bo nawet gdy był vice-kapitanem Aizena, ktoś inny się tym zajmował, więc przypatrywanie się podwładnej nie zbliżało go do zrozumienia, skąd ten wyróżniający smak. To była tajemnica, której chyba nigdy nie rozwikła, ale nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez kubka herbaty zaparzonej przez Corrie.

– Dziękuję, Shiroyama-san – powiedział, gdy postawiła przed nim naczynie.

Skinęła nieznacznie głową i usiadła do własnych papierów, żeby jak najszybciej się z tym uporać.

Pół godziny później dokumenty przestały interesować Ichimaru. Nie lubił tej części swojej pracy, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że część tego obowiązku przejęła na siebie Corrie. Dawała sobie z tym świetnie radę i rzadko musiała zostawać po godzinach.

Przyglądał jej się. Marszczyła brwi zirytowana najprawdopodobniej jego zachowaniem. Nie lubiła, gdy coś jej obiecywał, a potem nie wywiązywał się z danego słowa. Naprawdę chciał to wczoraj skończyć, ale wieczorny spacer tak bardzo kusił, że nie mógł odmówić i praca przestała go całkowicie interesować. Musiała być wściekła, ale jak zwykle nie krzyczała na niego i nie robiła wyrzutów. Tak było tylko na początku, potem darowała sobie zdzieranie gardła i uparcie milczała. To była dla niego gorsza kara, bo nie wiedział, kiedy przestanie się gniewać. Po wybuchu łatwiej było ją ułagodzić, a tak musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby ich relacje wróciły na normalne tory. Nawet teraz nie poświęciła mu ani odrobiny uwagi, nawet krótkiego spojrzenia. Zachowywała się tak, jakby go tu nie było.

Przez pięć lat współpracy zdążył zauważyć w niej zachodzące zmiany. Nadal była otwarta i kontaktowa, ale tylko powierzchownie, to była maska dla Seireitei. Zawsze grzeczna, uprzejma i uśmiechnięta, choć ze smutkiem i nostalgią w oczach. Już nigdy nie będzie tak radosna jak przez te kilka miesięcy przed bitwą o Sztuczną Karakurę. Dla Trzeciego Oddziału stała się niezawodnym vice-kapitanem, który poważnie traktował swoje obowiązki i problemy członków Oddziału. Mogli przyjść do niej ze wszystkim, z każdą błahostką. Znali też jej drugą, mroczniejszą stronę, która tępiła błędy w funkcjonowaniu jednostki i bezlitośnie karała winnych z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie wolno było jej lekceważyć. Była w końcu osobą, która tuż po Akademii z miejsca została vice-kapitanem. Niekiedy ustawiała w szeregu mężczyzn znacznie przewyższających ją masą i siłą, kiedy zaleźli jej za skórę. Oddział wiedział, że mogą na nią liczyć, ale jednocześnie pilnowała porządku w tak dosadny sposób, że niejeden nowoprzyjęty wylatywał z hukiem po miesiącu służby. Dzięki niej Trójka uchodziła ostatnio za niemalże ideał. Niemalże, bo kapitan nadal robił, co chciał.

Dla niego też miała inną maskę. Pełną dystansu i chłodnej uprzejmości. Nie pozwalała mu się do siebie zbliżyć za blisko, ale nie oddaliła się na tyle, by byli sobie obcy. Poznał jej przyzwyczajenia i większość min, a ona przyzwyczaiła się do jego żartów i zwyczajów. Wypracowali pewien kompromis, który pozwolił im na współpracę. Dzięki temu Corrie jeszcze nie rzuciła się na niego z mieczem ani nie porzuciła tego w cholerę, a on nie pokazał jej, że jeszcze wiele musiałaby się nauczyć, żeby uważać się za równą jemu. Poza tym była jeszcze jedna tego przyczyna. Kira. Minęło sześć i pół roku odkąd zginął, zasłaniając Gina przed Aizenem, a oni nadal nie do końca potrafili to zaakceptować i zrozumieć. Właśnie dlatego tkwili w tym dziwnym układzie.

– Gapienie się na mnie nie sprawi, że dokumenty znikną – odezwała się, nie podnosząc głowy.

Czuła jego spojrzenie na sobie, ale nie reagowała, mając nadzieję, że sam wróci do pracy. Z każdą jednak chwilą było to coraz bardziej irytujące.

– Ja cię tylko obserwuję, Shiroyama-san – odparł uprzejmie.

– Jak zwał, tak zwał, a dokumentów nie ubywa – zauważyła sucho. – Przypominam, kapitanie, że jest koniec miesiąca, a ja muszę złożyć rozliczenie naszych działań do Dziewiątego Oddziału.

– To już? Jak ten czas szybko mija. – Uśmiechnął się niby zaskoczony.

– Owszem. Mija szybko. Jednym na pracy, innym na wygłupach, które nikogo nie bawią.

– Przepraszam, Shiroyama-san. Wczoraj...

– Nie chcę słyszeć tłumaczenia. – Weszła mu w słowo. – Po prostu zrób, co masz zrobić i nie utrudniaj mi obowiązków.

– Oczywiście. Byłoby wielce niewskazane, żebyś musiała brać nadgodziny z powodu papierów.

– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. – Ucięła rozmowę.

Ichimaru trochę niechętnie wbił spojrzenie w leżący przed nim raport. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby siedziała po godzinach. Nie z powodu tego, że musiałby siedzieć wraz z nią, bo to akurat był jego wybór. Czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. To, co stało się z Kirą, było jego winą. To, co stało się z nią po śmierci Kiry, było jego odpowiedzialnością. Pozwolił na to, by pomiędzy nimi coś się narodziło, a później jej to odebrał. Do tej pory nosiła żałobę i próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego wydarzenia potoczyły się właśnie w tym kierunku. On też chciałby to wiedzieć. Przy tym czas definitywnie zakończyć krwawy szlak, który zostawiał za sobą do bitwy o Sztuczną Karakurę. Tę jedną dziewczynę chciał ocalić i właśnie próbował to zrobić.

Pukanie przerwało ciszę, która zaległa pomiędzy nimi. Corrie podniosła spojrzenie na drzwi.

– Wejść – poleciła.

Do biura wszedł jeden z niższych oficerów. Skłonił się przed kapitanem, a potem przed dziewczyną.

– Pani vice-kapitan, mamy problem – powiedział. – Wybuchła bójka pomiędzy naszymi ludźmi a członkami Jedenastego Oddziału. Uspokoiliśmy sytuację, ale wszystko może zacząć się od początku. Trzeci Oficer Madarame kazał poprosić panią o pomoc.

– Idę, poczekaj pod biurem.

– Oczywiście.

Gdy zostali sami, Corrie spojrzała poważnie na Ichimaru. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej obecność najlepiej skłania go do pracy. Gdy zaś wychodziła, wszystkie chęci z niego wyparowywały.

– Skończ te dokumenty – powiedziała.

– Dobrze, Shiroyama-san. Obiecuję.

– Nie obiecuj, tylko to zrób. Nie wierzę twoim słowom.

Odłożyła nieskończony raport na bok, przewiesiła miecz przez plecy i wyszła. Nie łudziła się, że Ichimaru spełni prośbę, choć miała niewielką nadzieję, że wypełni przynajmniej część papierów, zanim całkiem się znudzi. Im mniej zostanie, tym lepiej.

Gdy wróciła trzy godziny później, Ichimaru nie było. Tak jak przewidywała. Coś jej się jednak nie zgadzało. Podeszła do kapitańskiego biurka, oczekując kolejnego żartu swego dowódcy, ale niczego takiego nie znalazła. Za to dokumenty zostały przejrzane, wypełnione i podpisane. Wszystkie. Nawet te, które miała wypełnić sama. Cała papierkowa robota ze wczoraj i z dzisiaj została wypełniona przez te trzy godziny, kiedy ona użerała się z krewkimi podwładnymi. Do podpisania został tylko raport dotyczący bójki.

– Jak chce, to potrafi, lis jeden. – Uśmiechnęła się. Szczerze.


	2. Rozdział 2

W bitwie o Karakurę każdy z nas coś stracił. Coś cennego i niepowtarzalnego. Skończyła się pewna epoka. Trudno się z tym pogodzić mimo upływu czasu. Może te rany nigdy się nie zagoją. Nadal wydają się świeże. „Nigdy" przy naszym „zawsze" brzmi złowieszczo. Jesteśmy shinigami. Mamy przed sobą całą wieczność.

* * *

Z tego miejsca zawsze ją obserwował. Nie wiedziała o tym, bo i po co? Była nieosiągalnym marzeniem, którego nie mógł dosięgnąć. Nie była dla niego, ale ten argument niczego nie zmieniał. Stawał na każde jej wezwanie, chciał, żeby go zauważyła jako kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Tylko, że ona miała w sercu kogoś innego. Nieważne, że zostawiał ją bez słowa, zawsze na niego czekała, by miał dokąd wrócić. Poszłaby za nim wszędzie. Nawet te kilka miesięcy przed bitwą niczego nie zmieniło. Teraz chyba byli bliżej niż poprzednio, a jemu pozostawały tylko marzenia. Wiedział, że nigdy się nie spełnią.

– Z papierami nie podbijesz serca dziewczyny. – Usłyszał.

Głos zlokalizował nad sobą. Siedziała na gałęzi drzewa z jedną nogą zwisającą swobodnie z konaru i policzkiem opartym na zielonej rękojeści katany.

– Ciebie się tutaj najmniej spodziewałem – odparł, opierając się o pień.

– Nawet ja czasami mam wolne.

– Pewnie kapitan Ichimaru nieźle daje w kość.

– Jest prawdziwym utrapieniem. Ciągle trzeba go gonić do roboty i znosić jego głupie żarty. Nic się nie zmienił. – Spojrzała gdzieś w horyzont. – Tylko od czasu do czasu zachowuje się jak dowódca. Ty z kapitanem Mugurumą pewnie też nie masz łatwo?

Zaśmiał się i pogładził kciukiem tatuaż na policzku. Często to robił, gdy w rozmowie pojawiał się temat jego dowódcy.

– Kwestia przyzwyczajenia – stwierdził wymijająco. – Nie jest tak źle w większości przypadków.

– Rozumiem.

– Szczerze mówiąc, pierwszy raz cię tu spotykam.

– Gdybym częściej tu siedziała, mógłbyś poczuć się niezręcznie – odpowiedziała lekko.

Trochę go to speszyło, bo oznaczało, że widywała go tutaj już wcześniej. Nie czuł się z tą wiedzą najlepiej.

– Jesteś zbyt spostrzegawcza.

– Po prostu wyczulona. Przy moim lisie muszę być przygotowana na wszystko.

– Trochę to żałosne, co?

Spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem. Był wpatrzony w dziedziniec Dziesiątki, na którym krzątali się shinigami. Matsumoto z nimi nie było. Corrie wiedziała, że siedzi w biurze w towarzystwie Ichimaru.

– Chyba nie mam prawa cię potępiać – powiedziała w końcu. – Choć oboje wiemy, że to nie ma żadnej przyszłości.

– A ja się dalej łudzę.

– Masz złudzenia. To czasem lepsze niż pustka.

– Wybacz. Obarczanie cię takimi problemami nie powinno mieć prawa bytu.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie pocieszę cię, ale wysłuchać mogę. Wpadnij wieczorem.

– Chętnie.

Zeskoczyła z drzewa i otrzepała shihakusho z niewidzialnego pyłu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na jej ramieniu brakuje opaski vice-kapitana, która stale jej towarzyszyła, odkąd została zastępcą Ichimaru.

– Idę, bo mi jeszcze Oddział rozwalą – stwierdziła. – Ostatnio są zbyt swawolni.

– Nie ma ich kto pilnować.

– Mają za dużo energii, ale nad tym już pracuję. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

– Na razie.

Hisagi westchnął. Naprawdę tęsknił za tą radosną Corrie, która łobuzowała pomiędzy Oddziałami i mimo wszystko zawsze się uśmiechała. Teraz jej więzi z innymi były dużo luźniejsze. Rzadziej z nimi wychodziła, ciężej było ją przekonać do zabawy. Stała się bardziej poważna i wyobcowana. Choć to nie jest dobre słowo. Zachowywała po prostu dystans i częściej widzieli vice-kapitan Shiroyamę niż Corrie.

Rozumiał, z czego to wynika. Straciła kogoś naprawdę ważnego i nadal ciężko było jej się z tego otrząsnąć. Ichimaru – przyczyna wszystkiego – nie poniósł kary. Właśnie tak to widzieli, choć dostrzegali, że próbował wziąć odpowiedzialność za los Corrie. Może właśnie dlatego została przy jego boku w Trzecim Oddziale.

On na ten temat się nie wypowiadał. Musiał się po prostu pogodzić ze stanem rzeczy i wziąć za siebie, ale utknął gdzieś po drodze. Przez to miał wrażenie, że popadł w jakiś marazm. To go skutecznie zniechęcało, zamiast pchać do przodu. Właśnie dlatego znów tu stał wpatrzony w dziedziniec Dziesiątego Oddziału, choć wiedział, że jej nie zobaczy. Jest z tym, który wypełnia jej myśli i serce.

Pukanie zastało Corrie w kuchni. Przełożyła jedzenie na półmisek i pobiegła otworzyć.

– Punktualny jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wejdź. Masz ochotę coś zjeść?

– Nie sądziłem, że zapraszasz mnie na kolację – odparł, wchodząc za nią do małego salonu.

– Sama nie zdążyłam jeszcze nic zjeść. Całe popołudnie ścigaliśmy Pustych w Rukongai. Dopiero niedawno wróciliśmy.

– Słyszałem. Ciężko?

– Cholernie sprytni byli. Myśleliśmy, że dowodzi nimi Adjuchas, ale żadnego nie znaleźliśmy. Albo uciekł albo go tam nie było. Dwunastka ma to na rano przeanalizować. To co? Głodny?

– Chętnie ci potowarzyszę, a to – podniósł butelkę – zostawimy na później.

– Nie przychodzimy z pustymi rękami, tak? – Zaśmiała się. – Nie jesteśmy sobie obcy, Hisagi-san. Rozgość się.

– W czym trzeba ci pomóc?

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić, więc miał przygotować stół. Pomógł jej też wszystko przenieść tak, żeby nie musiała zbyt długo kursować pomiędzy kuchnią a pokojem.

– Pyszne. Świetnie sobie radzisz w kuchni – pochwalił.

– Ktoś musi. Poza tym lubię gotować choćby tylko dla siebie. To mnie odpręża. Jednak jedzenie lepiej smakuje, gdy jesz z kimś.

– Racja. Właśnie dlatego powinnaś z nami częściej wychodzić.

Corrie widocznie posmutniała i wbiła spojrzenie w talerz. Hisagi przyglądał jej się trochę zaniepokojony tą zmianą.

– Chciałabym – powiedziała cicho. – Naprawdę chciałabym, ale nie potrafię. Coś sprawia, że muszę się wycofać, choć nie chcę kolejnego wieczoru spędzać samotnie. To pułapka, z której nie potrafię się wyplątać.

– Stąd to zaproszenie, co?

– Może to samolubne, ale gdy cię zobaczyłam na tym wzgórzu wypatrującego Rangiku-san, pomyślałam, że to może być pretekst, żeby nie spędzać tego wieczoru samotnie. Przepraszam. Wykorzystałam twoje uczucia dla własnej korzyści.

– W porządku. W innym wypadku pewnie wypiłbym tę sake sam w swoim mieszkaniu.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Czasami mam ochotę zabić tego lisa – przyznała. – Tylko, że wiem, że niczego by to nie zmieniło, a przysporzyłoby wszystkim kłopotów.

– Nie lepiej zmienić Oddział nawet, gdybyś miała przyjąć niższe stanowisko? – zapytał. – Warto się z nim tak męczyć?

– Pamiętasz, jak zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego zgodziłam się na propozycję Ichimaru?

– Powiedziałaś mi wtedy, że chcesz zrozumieć Kirę. Nie do końca wiedziałem, o co ci chodzi.

– Chciałam poznać jego motywy. Zasłonił sobą Ichimaru i zapłacił za to życiem. Dlaczego? Przecież lis go zdradził, wykorzystał i zostawił jak zepsutą zabawkę. Więc dlaczego? Nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć. Zrozumieć, co jest takiego w Ichimaru, że za niego umarł. Nadal tego nie wiem. Ichimaru jest niepoważnym kawalarzem i lekkoduchem. Nigdy nie robi tego, o co go proszę. Żartuje sobie z ludzi, wciąga innych w swe gierki, znika, gdy jest potrzebny. Zwykle nie można na nim w ogóle polegać, więc dlaczego Kira to zrobił? Dlaczego poświęcił się dla kogoś tak niewartego ratowania? Nadal nie rozumiem.

Przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Minęło pięć lat, odkąd przyjęła stanowisko zastępcy Ichimaru, sześć i pół od śmierci Kiry, a ona wciąż szukała odpowiedzi. Może właśnie to pchało ją do przodu i wyciągało z marazmu, ale jednocześnie powstrzymywało przed pójściem dalej. Żyła, ale nie potrafiła zostawić za sobą przeszłości. Nie szła do przodu, wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu. I choć była tego świadoma, nie potrafiła ruszyć dalej. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo bolały te samotne wieczory, które przecież mogła spędzić w towarzystwie przyjaciół w jakiejś knajpie, na zewnątrz bądź w którymś Oddziale albo z kimś szczególnym. Nie miałaby problemu w znalezieniu sobie kogoś, wielu shinigami odwracało się za nią, lecz ona tego nie dostrzegała. Nie chciała. W jej życiu nadal był tylko jeden mężczyzna.

– Obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz odpowiedzi – odrzekł w końcu. – Nie jesteś Kirą i nigdy nie będziesz postrzegać świata w taki sposób, w jaki on to robił.

– Wiem, to bez sensu. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Rozlała alkohol do czarek i podniosła się, żeby otworzyć drzwi na werandę. Wiosenny wiatr rozwiał jej brązowe włosy i poruszył skrajem yukaty, którą miała na sobie.

– Masz ochotę posiedzieć na zewnątrz? – zapytała, nie odwracając się do niego.

– Nie będziemy nikomu przeszkadzać?

– Nie, ogród łączy się tylko z moim mieszkaniem, mieszkaniem Ichimaru i biurem. Ichimaru nie ma.

– Poszedł do Rangiku-san?

Skinęła głową. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać, choć on i tak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Wieczór jest ciepły – rzucił, podnosząc się.

Zabrał ze stołu czarki i butelkę, spojrzał na stół, gdzie nadal stały naczynia po kolacji, ale wyglądało na to, że Corrie nie ma zamiaru się tym teraz zajmować. Czekała na niego już na werandzie. Lada chwila będzie całkiem ciemno, ale w ogóle im to nie przeszkadzało.

Corrie skrzywiła się na cierpki smak sake. To jej przypomniało, jak dawno nie piła. Ostatnio w ogóle nie miała nastroju, a towarzystwo mogłoby tylko wszystko skomplikować.

– Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie ten wieczór – przyznała.

– Jeszcze zdążymy się upić i zrobić jakąś głupotę – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej.

– Jakieś konkretne propozycje?

– Jeszcze się zobaczy.

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. Poczuła się swobodniej, choć ponury nastrój spowodowany rozmową o Ichimaru nie chciał jej opuścić. W milczeniu wypiła jeszcze jedną czarkę wpatrzona w ciemniejące niebo.

– Jak sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytała.

– Z czym?

– Z wiedzą, że wszystko skończone, nim się jeszcze zaczęło.

– Łudzę się dalej – przyznał z przekąsem i napił się. – Sama widziałaś. Wiem, że to nie ma sensu, a mimo to wciąż uparcie wypatruję szansy, której nigdy nie będzie. Chyba nie potrafię ruszyć dalej i przestać się tym zajmować. Masz rację, bez kapitana Ichimaru byłoby łatwiej, ale teraz niczego by nie zmieniło.

– Nie znosisz go, co?

– Czy ja wiem? Wkurza mnie po prostu fakt, że z jego powodu moja sympatia nie zostanie odwzajemniona i zginął mój przyjaciel. Może to jest powód do nienawiści, ale raczej osoba twojego kapitana jest mi obojętna.

– Rangiku-san wygląda na szczęśliwą.

– Zauważyłem. To tylko my jęczymy nad swoim losem.

– Lepiej razem niż osobno.

– Racja.

Dolała alkoholu do czarek i wypiła swoją porcję. Wpatrzona w niebo błąkała się we własnych myślach. Chciała towarzystwa, ale nie wydawała się dziś zbyt rozmowna. Brakowało jej energii, którą kiedyś się charakteryzowała.

– Wydajesz się zmęczona.

– Nie, po prostu odwykłam od dyskusji przy sake.

– Jesteś pewna?

Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Daję sobie radę.

Przełożył kilka jej pasm za ucho. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby zastanawiając się, co robić dalej. Shuuhei pierwszy się odsunął, gdy umysł podsunął mu bardzo głupią myśl. Podniósł się może nawet zbyt gwałtownie, bo w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł zaskoczenie.

– Pójdę już. Pogadamy innym razem.

Nie czekając odpowiedzi, ruszył ku drzwiom. Niby nie wypił dużo, ale czuł się pijany, czego dowodem były głupie pomysły rojące mu się w głowie. Wolał się wycofać zanim zrobi jakąś głupotę. Na razie nad tym panował.

– Shuuhei. – To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy zwracała się do niego po imieniu. – Dzięki za dzisiaj. I... nie myśl o tym za dużo.

Nie odpowiedział. Zerknął tylko na nią, ale siedziała plecami do niego, więc nie mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, co czuje. Bez dodatkowych słów wyszedł, pozostawiając ją samą w ciemnościach. Był na siebie zły. Chciał poprawić jej dzisiaj humor, sprawić, żeby się uśmiechnęła, a potrafił jedynie użalać się nad sobą i doprowadzić do sytuacji, gdy o mały włos jego rozpasana wyobraźnia nie przejęła kontroli. Co z niego za przyjaciel?

Corrie jeszcze długo siedziała samotnie na werandzie, ale już nie piła. Nie miała ochoty na sake. Poczuła odrobinę ulgi, gdy wyrzuciła z siebie przynajmniej część tego ciężaru. Już dawno chciała to zrobić, nie miała komu. Dostrzegała też, jak Shuuhei się męczy w tej sytuacji. Te parę słów tylko potwierdziły to, co już wiedziała, choć nie miała pomysłu, jak mu pomóc. Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Już nie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Oboje zagubieni gdzieś pośrodku własnych dróg. Nieszczęśliwi i samotni mimo otaczających ich ludzi. Chowają cierpienie za uprzejmym uśmiechem, głośnym śmiechem, machają lekceważąco ręką na pytanie o samopoczucie. Nie chcą martwić innych, ale pragną uciec z tego marazmu i cierpienia. Wyciągają nieśmiało ręce i cofają je ze strachem, bo nie wiedzą, czy inni zrozumieją. Boją się własnego osamotnienia, które zamknęło ich w klatkach. Może patrzą w złą stronę?

* * *

Corrie weszła na teren Dziewiątego Oddziału z grubą teczką w rękach. To był jej pierwszy przystanek dzisiaj, ale wolała najpierw odwiedzić skład kapitana Mugurumy z nadzieją, że trochę poprawi sobie humor, który Ichimaru z taką łatwością zniweczył z samego rana. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, jakim cudem tak długo wytrzymała z tym lisem.

– Dzień dobry, pani vice-kapitan. – Usłyszała.

– Dzień dobry, Shohei-kun. – Posłała krótki uśmiech w stronę jasnowłosego niższego oficera.

– Vice-kapitan Hisagi właśnie gdzieś popędził, jeśli pani go szuka.

– A vice-kapitan Kuna?

– Powinna być.

– Dziękuję.

Chłopak taktownie się wycofał, skoro nie miała ochoty na pogawędkę. W Dziewiątym Oddziale plotkowano, że blondyn podkochuje się w Shiroyamie, ale ta nie zwracała na niego kompletnie uwagi, co było obiektem czasami niewybrednych żartów innych shinigamich.

Corrie weszła do biura, z daleka słysząc awanturę pomiędzy Mugurumą a Kuną o jakąś bzdurę. Nic dziwnego, że Shuuhei wyniósł się z Oddziału w trybie natychmiastowym. To odrobinę psuło jej plany.

Zapukała w futrynę otwartych drzwi na tyle głośno, by przerwać dwójce Visoredów.

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie Muguruma, vice-kapitan Kuno – przywitała się. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Przyniosłam raport z działalności Trzeciego Oddziału z ostatniego miesiąca.

– Rozminęłaś się z Shuuheiem – odparł Muguruma. – Mashiro, zajmij się tym.

– Dlaczego ja? To obowiązek Shuuheia.

– To może ja je zostawię dla Hisagiego? – zaproponowała Corrie.

– Jak chcesz.

– Przekażę mu.

– Dziękuję. Miłego dnia.

Miała nadzieję, że to nie będzie problem. Słuchanie i uczestniczenie w kłótni pomiędzy tą dwójką nie należało do przyjemności, więc wolała tego uniknąć. Była trochę zawiedziona, że nie spotkała się z Hisagim, ale ruszyła do kolejnych obowiązków. Musiała jeszcze odwiedzić Pierwszy, Drugi i Dwunasty Oddział w różnych sprawach, więc nie mogła zwlekać.

Dwa pierwsze poszły dość sprawnie, choć spotkanie z Omeadą nigdy nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Umiała sobie z nim jednak radzić i uniknąć niepotrzebnego monologu vice-kapitana Dwójki. Gorzej było z Dwunastką, ale po kilkunastu bezowocnych minutach oczekiwania udało jej się załatwić sprawę, z którą tu przyszła.

– Pani vice-kapitan. – Usłyszała, zanim dotarła do bramy Trójki.

– O co chodzi?

– Znowu doszło do bójki.

– Przyślij ich do biura. Tam się nimi zajmę.

– Tak jest.

Westchnęła ciężko, gdy tylko została sama. Ten dzień naprawdę nie był najlepszy, a zapowiadał się jeszcze gorzej. Wszystko sprzysięgało się przeciwko niej. Co następne? Atak Pustych na Seireitei?

W niezbyt dobrym humorze weszła do biura, gdzie czekali na nią trzej shinigami. Wszyscy mieli na sobie ślady niedawnej bójki, co tylko pogarszało ich sytuację. Corrie usiadła na blacie swojego biurka i przez kilka chwil przyglądała się im, nim w końcu zapytała:

– Chcecie zostać wydaleni ze służby?

– Nie, pani vice-kapitan.

– Akurat. Jesteście w Oddziale od ledwo miesiąca, a która to już bójka? Piąta? Nie chcę słuchać głupich tłumaczeń. To i tak bez znaczenia, bo przynosicie hańbę Trzeciemu Oddziałowi. Waszą karą zajmie się Siódmy Oficer, Aida. Wracać do obowiązków.

– Tak jest, pani vice-kapitan.

Gdy została sama, ucisnęła nasadę nosa, czując, że powoli nadchodzi apogeum. Lada chwila wybuchnie płaczem, a to nie był dobry moment. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości przed podwładnymi czy, co gorsza, przed Ichimaru, a wzięcie urlopu na resztę dnia nie rozwiązywałoby problemu. Musiała tu być gotowa do pracy, odpowiedzialna za Oddział i nieustępliwa wobec żartów Ichimaru.

Drzwi biura otworzyły się bez pukania, więc podniosła głowę, żeby zobaczyć intruza. Tych było dwoje.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Shiroyama-san? – zapytał Ichimaru.

– Nic mi nie jest, kapitanie.

– Blado wyglądasz – dodała Matsumoto, która towarzyszyła Ginowi. – Stało się coś?

– Oprócz tego, że mój własny kapitan zaczął serię wkurzających zdarzeń, to nie. Wszystko jest w porządku, Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto spojrzała na Ichimaru, który zrobił minę łajanego psiaka.

– Nie chciałem – mruknął.

– Gin, ty to wiesz, jak wykończyć człowieka. Chodź, Corrie-chan. Idziemy na jakiś obiad i babskie pogaduchy.

– Chyba nie mam ochoty, Rangiku-san. Przepraszam.

– Nie ma wymówek. Chodź, Gin zajmie się papierami w ramach rekompensaty za rano. No już, bez gadania.

Corrie westchnęła, ale poddała się, bo wiedziała, że z Matsumoto nie wygra. Kiedy ta kobieta na coś się upierała, nie było zmiłuj. Wykłócanie się z nią nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo zawsze stawiała na swoim.

Zajęły osobną salkę, zamówiły obiad i herbatę i dopiero wtedy Matsumoto zaczęła wypytywać Corrie o powód takiego nastroju. Szczerze się o nią martwiła, ale wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć z machnięciem ręki, że za dużo pracuje. Nie w tym rzecz.

– Ten Gin to chyba zapomina, że miał o ciebie dbać – orzekła w końcu. – Nie rozumiem go.

– Może dla niego świat stał się znów normalny. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno Corrie.

– Bronisz go?

– Nie. Jestem daleka od bronienia tego lisa. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że on w ten sposób postrzega rzeczywistość, choć wiem, że się mylę. To jego pozerstwo ukrywa to, co lis ma w środku. Jeśli tam w ogóle coś ma.

– Na swój sposób martwi się o ciebie. Inaczej nie marudziłby mojemu kapitanowi, że jestem mu potrzebna w Trzecim Oddziale.

– Czasami życzę mu śmierci – przyznała szczerze. – Tylko, że teraz niczego by to nie zmieniło. Nie ma możliwości, żeby się zmieniło. – Westchnęła.

Matsumoto nie potrzebowała tego ostatniego zdania, żeby wiedzieć, że Corrie wciąż nie otrząsnęła się po śmierci Kiry. To był dla niej cios. Mimo że spędziła z nim tylko krótki okres czasu, coś zaiskrzyło. Może właśnie zdrada Ichimaru – tak w końcu wtedy myśleli – przybliżyła ich do siebie i pozwoliła dziewczynie zamienić przyjaźń i zauroczenie w miłość. Miłość, która nie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia. Nadal dość często widywała ją w drodze na wojskowy cmentarz Seireitei, słyszała także o jej odwiedzinach w tamtym miejscu. Zresztą to z powodu Kiry przyjęła miejsce vice-kapitana Trzeciego Oddziału. Chciała zrozumieć, co jest w Ginie Ichimaru, który kłamał, oszukiwał, zdradzał i zabijał, że jego porzucony zastępca poświęcił za niego życie, gdy ten był już praktycznie pewny, że zginie.

– Czasami – dodała Corrie – zastanawiam się, czy to wszystko ma sens. Ta szopka. Ja vice-kapitan, on dowódca. Trzymamy się tych ról, udając, że to wszystko jest normalne, że tak było zawsze. Czy on ma wyrzuty sumienia?

Matsumoto zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Nie nad odpowiedzią, ale nad tymi wszystkimi nocami, kiedy słyszała pytania bez odpowiedzi, których stała się powierniczką. Czy miała prawo zdradzić to tej cierpiącej dziewczynie? Nie, pytanie brzmiało inaczej. Czy to cokolwiek zmieni? Czy nie zabrzmi jak próba usprawiedliwienia?

– Ma – powiedziała w końcu wpatrzona w stygnącą herbatę. – Pod tą lisią maską jest człowiek taki sam jak my. Tylko czy ta wiedza coś pomiędzy wami zmieni? – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

– Pewnie nie. Nigdy go nie zrozumiem. Nigdy nie stanie się dla mnie osobą, której mogłabym zaufać. Zawsze będę widziała obraz osoby, która odebrała mi szansę. Nie tylko zresztą mnie.

– Mówisz o Shuuheiu?

Corrie pokiwała głową. Ile razy widywała go na tamtym wzgórzu uparcie wypatrującego sylwetki o pełnych kształtach i rudych włosach, gdy wiedział, że schroniła się w budynku w towarzystwie tego, którego kochała? Mimo że wiedział o wszystkim, stawał zawsze na każde wezwanie, ofiarując swoją pomoc. Wręcz bezinteresownie. A może raczej jak marionetka z uciętym sznurkiem wisząca na ostatnim włosku i starająca się, aby nigdy się nie zerwał.

– Wiem to, Corrie-chan. Shuu też zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie drogi i nie potrafi ruszyć dalej. Jest coraz bardziej przybity, a mimo to nie odwraca głowy. Jemu Gin też zawadza. On na to nie zasługuje.

– Ostatnio prawie zaczęliśmy planować zamach na lisa. Znienawidziłabyś nas, prawda?

– To was powstrzymało? – zapytała z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Nie, wizja braku zmian. Kira by nie wrócił, a twoje serce się nie odmieni. Bez sensu to, prawda? Stoimy w połowie drogi i wciąż oglądamy się na spalony za nami most. Jesteśmy tak bardzo żałośni.

– Jedynie pogubieni i nieszczęśliwi – odparła Matsumoto. – Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy to przejdzie.

– Kiedy?

– Nie wiem, ale wiara w to podobno pomaga. Chodź, idziemy na zakupy. Wiem, że na główny powód twojego humoru nie pomoże, ale zawsze trochę podreperuje nastrój.

– A obowiązki? Jest środek dnia i obawiam się, że w Oddziale nastanie chaos.

– Zostaw to Ginowi. Jest kapitanem i będzie się tak zachowywał, dopóki nie wrócisz.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Zaufaj mi.

– Problem w tym, że nie ufam jemu. Poza tym, co na to kapitan Hitsugaya?

– Obaj są dorośli i sobie poradzą. Myśl teraz o sobie, Corrie-chan. Nerwy i stres nie pomogą się uspokoić, zrelaksować. Zapomnij na chwilę, że jesteś vice-kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału. Nie zawsze musisz trzymać w ryzach swój wizerunek. A przynajmniej Gin przypomni sobie, że miał o ciebie należycie dbać, a nie przygniatać obowiązkami. – Mrugnęła do niej figlarnie.

Shiroyama westchnęła. Propozycja była kusząca, ale naprawdę obawiała się o stan Oddziału pod swoją nieobecność. Ichimaru dość rzadko sprawował się jak kapitan bez odpowiedniej „zachęty", a i znalazłoby się paru delikwentów, którzy sprawiają kłopoty. Wolała tego tak nie zostawiać. Tylko, kiedy ostatnio zrobiła coś z myślą tylko o sobie? Kiedy wzięła dzień urlopu, żeby nie robić absolutnie nic lub spędzić go z przyjaciółmi?

– No dobra – zgodziła się w końcu. – Może nie wrócę do kompletnej ruiny.

Matsumoto była w swoim żywiole, gdy prowadziła przyjaciółkę od sklepu do sklepu. Dawno nie spędzały tak razem czasu i Corrie pozwoliła sobie na kompletny luz. Przymierzały ciuchy, dyskutowały o głupotach jak dawniej. Na twarzy Shiroyamy zagościł wesoły uśmiech, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki życia, powaga gdzieś zniknęła.

– O, Shuuhei.

Hisagi uśmiechnął się do nich na powitanie, widząc już dość spore zdobycze obu kobiet z tą różnicą, że Matsumoto miała tego dwa razy więcej.

– Panie dzisiaj wolne?

– Wagarujemy. – Uśmiechnęła się Rangiku. – Pomożesz nam? Oczywiście, jeśli masz czas.

– Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze do usług pięknym paniom.

– Zostawiłam ci dokumenty na biurku – powiedziała Corrie, gdy Matsumoto wsiąknęła pomiędzy ubraniami.

– Tak, wiem. Mashiro przekazała. Wszystko w porządku?

– Mniej więcej. Rangiku-san, jak widzisz, wyciąga mnie z dołka.

– W przyszłym tygodniu jest pierwszy letni festiwal.

– No fakt. Stąd te zakupy.

Oboje się zaśmiali. Ich rudowłosa przyjaciółka swój zakupoholizm ukrywała pod znanym hasłem, że kobieta nie może pokazać się dwa razy w tym samym stroju przy różnych okazjach. Przyzwyczaili się.

– Corrie-chan, musisz przymierzyć.

– Rangiku-san... – jęknęła.

Mimo to dała się zaciągnąć do przymierzalni i kilka chwil później miała na sobie jaskraworóżową yukatę w drobne kwiaty. Spojrzała krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– Wyglądasz prześlicznie.

– Wiesz, że nie lubię tak jaskrawych barw, Rangiku-san – zaoponowała.

Niedane jednak było jej się dłużej spierać, bo Matsumoto wyprowadziła ją na widok Hisagiego.

– Co myślisz, Shuuhei? Prawda, że wygląda prześlicznie?

Szare oczy prześlizgnęły się po niej, oceniając. Przez ułamek sekundy czuła się z tym nieswojo.

– Ślicznie – przytaknął.

– Ale mnie się nie podoba – oponowała dalej Corrie. – Wolę coś mniej krzykliwego. Jeśli ma to być róż, to... – Rozejrzała się i sięgnęła po yukatę o dużo bardziej stonowanej barwie. – Coś takiego.

– Corrie-chan, powinnaś podkreślać swoją młodość.

– Ta mi się bardziej podoba.

– Shuuhei, zdecyduj.

Hisagi jęknął w duchu, bo takie chwile były najgorsze. Żałował, że dał się w to wmanewrować, ale teraz nie miał już odwrotu. Przyjrzał się materiałom. Yukata w dłoni Corrie miała ładny pudrowy odcień. Nie przyciągała tak wzroku jak ta, którą dziewczyna nadal miała na sobie, ale chyba bardziej do niej pasowała. Poza tym spojrzenie zielonych oczu wręcz błagało, żeby nie skazywał jej na różową kreację, której nie miała ochoty ubierać.

– Ta. – Wskazał na pudrową. – Pasuje do ciebie bardziej.

– No to ją jeszcze przymierz – orzekła Matsumoto.

Nie była zła, bo i o co? Sama kazała mu podjąć decyzję i ceniła sobie jego zdanie.

Corrie przebrała się i pokazała im się w całkiem innej odsłonie. Ta yukata dużo lepiej podkreślała jej urodę i zagadkowy błysk w oczach Shuuheia nie umknął uwadze Matsumoto, która tylko się na to uśmiechnęła. Dwa zranione serca szybciej znajdą wspólny język ze sobą niż z innymi.

Zakupy potrwały jeszcze około godziny, zanim udało im się ostatecznie przekonać Matsumoto, że nic nowego już nie zobaczą. Hisagi znalazł nawet idealnie pasującą wstążkę do yukaty Corrie. Jak wszyscy wiedział, jaką dziewczyna ma do nich słabość, więc nawet nie wyobrażał sobie jej bez tego dodatku. Dzielnie też odprowadził je do Trzeciego Oddziału.

– Za tydzień są pierwsze letnie fajerwerki – przypomniała Matsumoto. – Nowa yukata będzie idealnie pasować.

– Mogę mieć służbę.

– Nie wywiniesz się w tym roku, Corrie-chan. Nawet jak wyjdziesz na godzinę, to się nic nie stanie.

– No dobrze, pomyślę o tym. – Częściowo skapitulowała.

– Żadne „pomyślę". Ty, Shuuhei, też nie wymyślaj wymówek.

Nie próbowali dłużej się z nią spierać. Nie przyjmowała odmowy, bo chciała, żeby byli tam wszyscy razem. Choć raz tak to mogło wyglądać.

– Ho, ho. Jakie wielkie zakupy – stwierdził na ich widok Ichimaru siedzący za biurkiem. – Shiroyamie-san też coś kupiliście?

– Owszem. Śliczną yukatę na fajerwerki.

– Na pewno będzie jej pasować.

– Od ciebie nie chcę tego słyszeć.

Corrie automatycznie spojrzała na dokumenty na kapitańskim biurku, ale te były już wypełnione. Jej część zresztą też. Chyba Matsumoto potrafiła na niego odpowiednio wpłynąć, kiedy już sobie coś zaplanowała.

– Na mnie też już chyba czas. Gin, odprowadzisz mnie?

– Oczywiście, Rangiku. Shiroyama-san i tak jeszcze się na mnie gniewa.

Po chwili Corrie została sama z Hisagim, który przeniósł wzrok z drzwi na przyjaciółkę, która kręciła się po biurze. Gdy otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, uprzedziła go, pytając:

– Chcesz herbaty?

W sumie powinien już iść, czekali na niego w redakcji, ale przez myśl przeszło mu, że jeszcze pół godziny nikogo nie zbawi.

– Chętnie.

Pomiędzy nimi trwała cisza, zanim napój był gotowy. Później też żadne nie przerywało milczenia. Siedzieli obok siebie na jej biurku z kubkami w rękach i nie odzywali się. Hisagi spojrzał na jej profil.

– Wyglądasz na zrelaksowaną – odezwał się w końcu.

– Spędziłam parę godzin z przyjaciółmi. Chyba dobrze to o nich świadczy. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– To muszą być dobrzy przyjaciele – odparł.

– Najlepsi na świecie. Gdyby jeszcze jeden z nich znalazł czas, żeby wpaść dzisiaj na kolację, byłoby to miłe zwieńczenie dnia.

– Mamy dużo roboty w redakcji – odpowiedział przepraszająco. – Lada chwila zamykamy numer, a muszę pogonić kilku maruderów.

– Następnym razem.

– Obiecuję.

– Wpaść później i jakoś pomóc?

– Jeśli będziesz miała ochotę.

– Wiem, gdzie cię szukać. – Uśmiechnęła się.


	4. Rozdział 4

Nie myśleć. Czuć. Wyrzucić rozsądek. Poddać się instynktowi. To powinno być proste. Nie jest. Jego śmiech ciągle mi o tym przypomina, a dodatkowo podjudza. Popełnienie błędu może przynieść tragiczne konsekwencje. Znowu myślę, analizuję każdy najgłupszy pomysł, który przyjdzie mi do głowy. „Żałosne" – kwituje. Może ma rację? Może naprawdę tym razem jestem żałosny? A może to tylko strach przed utratą przyjaciółki? Nie chce tego, a jednocześnie zmiany nie byłyby takie głupie. Znienawidzisz mnie za to?

* * *

Ciepły, letni już wieczór. Jeszcze przed chwilą odprężająca kąpiel, ostatnie chwile relaksu przed powrotem do rzeczywistości. A gdyby tak zostać i rozpuścić się w pachnącej wodzie?

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał ciszę mieszkania. Corrie przystanęła odrobinę niezdecydowana. Nikogo się dzisiaj nie spodziewała, pora była już odrobinę zbyt późna na wizyty towarzyskie. Czyżby nowe kłopoty z tymi czortami z ostatniego sortu? Może nie powinna otwierać, w końcu była po służbie.

Mimo wątpliwości poszła otworzyć. Czekała na nią miła niespodzianka w postaci uśmiechniętego Shuuheia.

– Nie przeszkadzam?

– Nie, nie spodziewałam się tej wizyty.

– Zapraszałaś na kolację, więc pomyślałem, że mogę przyjść dzisiaj. Nie przychodzę z pustymi rękoma. – Uniósł dwie butelki.

Uśmiechnęła się. Kompletnie zapomniała o tym zaproszeniu w ferworze zadań, ale było to miłe. Ktoś poświęcał wolny wieczór, żeby z nią posiedzieć. I był to właśnie Hisagi.

– Wejdź. Rozgość się.

Mimowolnie spojrzenie Shuuheia prześlizgnęło się po niej. Już od progu czuł zapach płynu do kąpieli, wilgotne jeszcze włosy świadczyły o tym, że dziewczyna niedawno wyszła z łazienki. Miała na sobie zieloną yukatę skróconą tak, że kończyła się na wysokości kolan i odsłaniała zgrabne nogi Shiroyamy. Chyba lubiła ten strój, czuła się w nim swobodnie i często chodziła już po służbie.

Gestem wskazała mu miejsce przy stole, a sama skierowała się do kuchni, żeby coś zrobić na kolację. Chwilę później usłyszał jęk zawodu.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał.

– Jestem złą gospodynią, bo niestety nie mam nic na kolację – przyznała, stając w progu. – Miałam tyle obowiązków, że nie zajrzałam nawet do własnej lodówki.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Widział, że jest tym dość zażenowana, ale był współwinny, skoro nie zapowiedział swojej wizyty. Wstał z miejsca i podszedł do przyjaciółki.

– Nic się nie stało. To nie twoja wina.

– Ale to mnie jest głupio – przyznała. – Dla siebie mogłabym zrobić coś z resztek, ale tak nie wypada. Shuuhei, gdzie idziesz? – zapytała, gdy minął ją w progu.

Lekko zaskoczona obserwowała, jak brunet myszkuje po jej kuchni. Ujął pomarańczowy owoc.

– Persymonki? – Spojrzał na nią. – Od kiedy jesz persymonki?

– Nie jem. Przecież wiesz, że ich nie cierpię.

– Więc?

– To konfiskata.

– Kapitan Ichimaru znowu coś nabroił?

– Odzyska je, jak zasłuży, a tu się nie zapuszcza. Pytanie brzmi: co ty robisz w mojej kuchni?

– Kolację.

– Shuuhei, nie pogrążaj mnie – jęknęła.

Tylko się uśmiechnął. Doskonale wiedział, na jakich zasadach funkcjonuje Corrie, bo miał podobnie. Dla siebie robił coś na szybko, dopiero gdy miał więcej czasu lub spodziewał się gości, bardziej się starał. Nie dbał tak o to i Corrie miała to samo przyzwyczajenie osobnika samotnego.

– Jesteś gościem – przypomniała, obserwując, jak kroi składniki.

– No i? To coś złego?

– Nie czuję się z tym komfortowo.

– To następnym razem ty ugotujesz coś u mnie. Może być?

– No dobra.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się jego pracy. Wydawał się dość rozluźniony i swobodny, jakby był u siebie. Sama nie była pewna, co powinna o tym sądzić. W końcu to ona go zaprosiła, a wyszło na to, że to on organizuje kolację.

– To może ja pójdę po deser – odezwała się.

– A po co? Nie przesadzaj, Corrie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Gdy się odwrócił, nie było jej, więc nie zamierzał za nią iść. Ustąpiła mu, teraz on mógł zrobić to samo.

Wróciła kilka chwil później. Tyle wystarczyło, aby z niczego stworzyć danie, którego zapach przyjemnie drażnił powonienie. Uśmiechnęła się, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

– Co to? – zapytała.

– Misz-masz a'la Hisagi? – zaproponował.

Zaśmiała się wdzięcznie.

– Jeśli smakuje tak samo dobrze, jak pachnie, możesz gotować mi codziennie.

– Za dobrze by ci było – odparł.

– Odrobina przyjemności mi nie zaszkodzi. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyciągając talerze.

– Odrobina? – zapytał z urazą. – Tak nisko mnie cenisz?

– Zaraz tam nisko. – Zaśmiała się. – Poza tym chciałbyś, żebym poprawiła ci ego?

– Nie byłby to głupi pomysł.

Podała mu czarki i wskazała pokój.

– Resztą sama się zajmę. Bez gadania.

– Jaka groźna.

W odpowiedzi wystawiła mu język i ruchem dłoni wygoniła z kuchni. Zdążyła do niego dołączyć, zanim ściągnął ściereczkę z miski, która stała obok butelek.

– Nie ruszaj.

– Co tam jest?

– Deser-niespodzianka.

Trzepnęła go lekko po dłoni, kiedy mimo wszystko próbował odkryć tajemnicę.

– Po kolacji – zapodziewała stanowczo.

– Tak się gości nie traktuje.

– Teraz jesteś gościem? – Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. – A przed chwilą w mojej kuchni to co było?

– Czepiasz się szczegółów. Poza tym kosztuj.

– Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Dosypałeś tam coś, gdy mnie nie było? Jaki jest twój chytry plan?

– A myślisz, że po co przyniosłem te dwie butelki? – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

– Chyba nie podoba mi się ta sugestia.

– Jeśli pomyślałaś o czymś zbereźnym, to trafiłaś kulą w płot. Zamierzam cię upić i zrobić coś szalonego, co rozbije twój wizerunek wiecznie poważnej vice-kapitan.

– Twoje pomysły muszą być zbereźne – odparła. – Taki twój urok.

– Osz ty.

Zanim zdążył wstać, była już przy drzwiach na werandę, po czym zeskoczyła na wilgotną trawę ogrodu. Pomknął za nią i przez kilka chwil gonili się w shunpo pomiędzy drzewami persymony i pustą przestrzenią. Hisagi dawno nie słyszał jej tak radosnego śmiechu, gdy go przedrzeźniała i z gracją umykała z zasięgu jego rąk. Mógłby ją dogonić, ale po co? Zabawa zbyt szybko by się skończyła, a on jeszcze przez moment chciał być poza rzeczywistością.

Corrie pierwsza opadła z sił i usiadła na deskach werandy, łapiąc głębszy oddech. Z Hisagim wciąż nie mogła się równać, choć mało kto potrafił ją dogonić. Mimo to czuła radość. Dawno tak beztrosko nie spędzała czasu, już prawie zapomniała, czym jest odpoczynek z przyjaciółmi.

– Zmęczona?

– Jedzenie wystygnie – odparła.

Właśnie złapała się na pewnej myśli, która popsuła jej humor, więc odwróciła się i zniknęła we wnętrzu mieszkania. Wolała nie pokazywać tej zmiany Shuuheiowi, bo jeszcze zapyta, co się dzieje, a nie chciała o tym myśleć, a co dopiero mówić.

Zauważył tę zmianę nastroju przyjaciółki. Właśnie dlatego dał jej chwilę na ochłonięcie, bo domyślał się przyczyny. Wciąż była ta sama. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Corrie już jadła swoją porcję. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Przepyszne. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

– Miło mi to słyszeć.

Sam w końcu zasiadł do kolacji. Przez kilka chwil milczeli, skupiając się na jedzeniu. Hisagi obserwował przyjaciółkę, która nadal była zarumieniona po gonitwie sprzed kilku minut. Czasami nie wiedział, co naprawdę kryje się pod łagodnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po jej twarzy. Jak na osobę kontaktową i otwartą była dość skryta. O tak wielu rzeczach nikomu nie mówiła, jakby się czegoś obawiała. Czego? Odrzucenia? Niezrozumienia? Cóż, chyba każdy miał swoje tajemnice, o których nie chciał wspominać.

– Coś ze mną nie tak? – Jej głos przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Pobrudziłam się?

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

– Więc? Obserwujesz mnie od kilku minut.

– Wybacz. Trochę się zamyśliłem.

– Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewniła go. – Nie musisz się martwić.

– To nie brzmi zbyt szczerze – zauważył.

Odłożyła pałeczki i zatrzymała dłoń w połowie drogi do butelki. Teraz to ona pozwoliła sobie na nutkę zadumy.

– Jest dobrze – powtórzyła. – Spędzam ten wieczór z przyjacielem, moim największym zmartwieniem jest kilku rekrutów, którzy zbyt często wywołują bójki. Czego mi więcej brakuje?

– Kiry?

– Kiry nie ma i nie będzie – odparła. – On nie wróci i już się z tym pogodziłam. Nie mam innego wyjścia – dodała szybko. – Reszta to złudzenia. Wiesz, trochę ci zazdroszczę. Ty przynajmniej możesz na nią popatrzeć z daleka i cieszyć się jej szczęściem.

Uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

– Puść to, co kochasz, a wróci do ciebie. To dopiero złudzenie i kpina. Wcale mnie to nie cieszy i nie pociesza. Nie masz, czego zazdrościć.

Corrie rozlała alkohol do czarek i od razu wypiła swoją porcję. Ten temat był trudny dla nich obojga. Wszystko, co im zostało, to złudzenia. Od sześciu i pół roku stali w miejscu, nie potrafiąc ruszyć dalej.

– Jak tak na to patrzę – odezwał się Hisagi kilka minut później – to zaskakujące, że Kira tak szybko złapał z tobą kontakt. Żałujesz tego?

– Nie, ale nie gadajmy już o tym. Bez sensu jest myśleć nad sensem tego wszystkiego.

– Za dwa dni festiwal.

– Wiem. Ichimaru już mi zapowiedział, że wartę obejmie Szósty Oddział, a ja mam iść i się dobrze bawić. – Skrzywiła się wymownie.

– Wolałabyś zostać w domu?

– Niekoniecznie, ale nie lubię jego tonu głosu, kiedy wydaje takie rozkazy. Mam wrażenie, że ze mnie kpi.

– To raczej pomysł Rangiku-san.

– Wiem. Tylko od kiedy ten lis jest taki ugodowy?

– Może tylko my widzimy go jako zło wcielone – zażartował, dolewając obojgu sake. – Mamy do niego pretensje i żal, więc trudno, żebyśmy patrzyli obiektywnie.

– Dziwi cię to?

– Wcale. Jednak nawet ja widzę, że stara się o ciebie dbać. Przynajmniej czasami.

– Chyba wolałabym, żeby zostawił mnie w spokoju. – Westchnęła. – Nie ogarniam go. Zazwyczaj zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on ma w ogóle jakieś wyrzuty sumienia po tym, co się stało. Na co dzień trudno zagonić go do roboty, ciągle się gdzieś włóczy i wszystko kwituje tym durnym uśmiechem. Czasami mam ochotę potrząsnąć nim i wywrzeszczeć mu w twarz, jak bardzo nim gardzę, ale co to zmieni? Jeśli śmierć Kiry była dla niego niczym, to czym będzie mój atak?

– Dlatego nigdy na niego nie krzyczysz?

– Już wszyscy w Seireitei wiedzą o „cichych dniach Trzeciego Oddziału", jak to mówią nasi podwładni? – Zaśmiała się i wypiła kolejną czarkę.

– Wiesz, że takie opowieści szybko znajdują odbiorców – odparł z uśmiechem. – Zresztą nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś się na niego wydzierała.

– Wtedy łatwiej mi przechodzi. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem, że nie powinnam kumulować w sobie złości, ale z nim inaczej nie można. Jak się obrażam, łatwiej mogę na nim cokolwiek wyegzekwować, choć to może tylko gra z jego strony. Nie jestem pewna.

– Wydaje mi się, że kapitan Ichimaru jednak stara się żyć z tobą w zgodzie.

– Może kiedyś tak było. Nie wiem, Shuuhei. Nie ogarniam go.

Zapatrzyła się w stół, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– A może byśmy zdezerterowali z tego festiwalu – odezwała się chwilę później.

– Nie chcesz iść?

– Sama nie wiem. Odzwyczaiłam się od takich imprez. Chyba ostatnio bardziej cenię sobie spokój i ciszę niż kolorowy tłum, sake i fajerwerki. Chyba szerzę ponuractwo. – Zaśmiała się.

– No to jest nas dwoje – odparł rozbawiony.

– Deser. – Przypomniała sobie.

– Rychło w czas.

– Oj, bo mnie zagadałeś.

– Jak zwykle moja wina. – Westchnął z udawanym oburzeniem.

– Czyjaś musi być – odparła z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Zamknij oczy.

– Po co?

– Bo to niespodzianka. Nie daj się dwa razy prosić.

Shuuheiowi przeszło przez myśl, że nic na tym nie traci. Przecież przyjaciółka nie pchnie go mieczem, a dla tych psotnych iskierek w jej oczach warto było spełnić prośbę. Po chwili poczuł słodki smak owocowego miąższu. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która właśnie wsuwała kolejny owoc do własnych ust.

– Truskawki?

– Momo mi dzisiaj przyniosła. Zostawiłam je w biurze i o nich zapomniałam aż do twojego przyjścia – wyjaśniła. – Aż dziwne, że lis ich nie pożarł.

– Może liczy na szybsze odroczenie kary – odparł, mając na myśli persymonki w kuchni.

– A kto go tam wie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Pierwsze truskawki w Seireitei jadłam u was w redakcji.

Hisagi sięgnął po kolejny owoc, ale nie zjadł go od razu. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Ja tego nie pamiętam – przyznał.

– Mieliście z Kirą tak potężnego kaca, że chyba nawet nie czuliście ich smaku. – Zlizała z palców odrobinę soku.

– Nie pamiętam. – Westchnął, czując, że nie potrafi sobie tego przypomnieć, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął. – Ale dobrze, że ty pamiętasz.

– No tak, co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – Zaśmiała się.

– Przepadłbym – przyznał.

Przez chwilę obserwował, jak zajada truskawki. Nadal była rozbawiona wspomnieniem, którego on nie mógł wygrzebać, a sok z owoców spływał jej po palcach. Może właśnie to, a może alkohol płynący we krwi sprawił, że przysunął się do niej i zanim zdążył to przemyśleć, przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. Słodki smak truskawek przykrył posmak sake, który miał w ustach.

Przez moment chciała go odepchnąć, lecz ta myśl szybko została wyparta przez chęć pozwolenia Hisagiemu na więcej. Oboje byli pijani, rozsądek gdzieś zniknął i uczucia nie pozwolą mu tak szybko wrócić. Właśnie dlatego objęła go ufnie za szyję, pozwalając się całować.

Spojrzał na nią, gdy łapali głębszy oddech. Nic nie świadczyło, że chciała się wycofać, on też tego nie czuł. Wplótł palce w jej brązowe włosy, ciesząc się ich miękkością. Wolną ręką ujął jej podbródek i ponownie pocałował. Dłoń z włosów przesunął na plecy, przejechał nią po kręgosłupie dziewczyny, czując, jak sama targa jego włosy i uśmiecha się w pocałunku.

Ustami przesunął się na jej szyję. Posłusznie odchyliła głowę, żeby ułatwić mu dostęp, mruknęła z zadowoleniem, gdy przygryzł delikatnie skórę. Ostrożnie rozwiązał obi dziewczyny i odrzucił je na bok, wolne od wiązania poły yukaty rozchyliły się jakby zapraszająco. Nie śpieszył się, obcałowywał jej dekolt drobnymi pocałunkami, sprawiając, że skóra dziewczyny cierpła pod jego dotykiem.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie, żeby ponownie pocałować. Nadal smakował sake. Sprawnie ściągnęła z niego kosode, które opadło gdzieś obok jej obi, ale nie poświęciła ubraniu ani chwili uwagi. Nie teraz, gdy mogła spojrzeć na niego. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i aż pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy poczuła jego dłonie na własnych piersiach. Po chwili roześmiała się. Dłonią przejechała po jego torsie, wyraźnie czując mięśnie. Nie potrafiła jednak skupić uwagi, kiedy pieszczoty Shuuheia były coraz śmielsze.

– Oszaleję przez ciebie – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Zaśmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi i spojrzał jej wyzywająco w oczy. Tylko się uśmiechnęła i pocałowała go w tatuaż na policzku. Jednocześnie dała mu zgodę na to, co chciał zrobić.

Zsunął z jej ramion yukatę, dotąd skrywającą jej ciało. Mimo psotnego uśmieszku na policzki Corrie wstąpiła czerwień, gdy przesuwał po niej spojrzeniem. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Gdy tylko zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, chwycił ją tak, żeby nie puścić, wstał i skierował się do sypialni. Ułożył ją delikatnie na futonie i spojrzał w oczy. Tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Wędrówkę ustami po jej ciele kontynuował od szyi. Wplatała palce w jego włosy, pojękując cicho od czasu do czasu. Ciepłym oddechem omiótł jedną pierś, żeby chwycić zębami sutek. W odpowiedzi pociągnęła go mocniej za włosy, ale nawet się tym nie przejął, słysząc rozkoszne westchnięcie. Przy drugiej było tak samo, a jego dłonie już błądziły po jej biodrach, jakby tylko czekał na zaproszenie. Powoli przesuwał się pocałunkami po płaskim brzuchu, opuszkami gładził delikatną skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ud.

Chciała go pośpieszyć, ale wszystkie słowa ulatywały, zanim znalazły się w gardle. Mogła tylko przyjmować delikatne, czułe pieszczoty i rozpływać się w rozkoszy, której mgiełka zasnuwała jej oczy.

Zsunął z niej resztę bielizny, uśmiechając się lekko. Chwilę później sam wyplątał się z własnych ubrań i pocałował ją mocno. Dłońmi błądziła po jego plecach, czując jego ciężar, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Nic nie miało znaczenia, gdy ich ciała stopiły się w jedno, a wspólny rytm przyniósł falę rozkoszy, której chyba nigdy nie czuła. Jej paznokcie zanurzyły się w jego skórze, pozostawiając podłużne rysy na plecach, ale powstrzymał bolesny syk. To się nie liczyło.

Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, z ust wydarł niekontrolowany jęk, przynosząc ulgę od żaru, który wzniecił w niej Hisagi. Chwilę później opadł na nią, wyrównując oddech. Wtuliła się w niego wciąż jeszcze odurzona uczuciami chwili.

Milczeli. Ich ciała, choć nadal tak blisko, pozostawały w kompletnym bezruchu, jakby cały świat zamarł. Podniósł na nią spojrzenie i dostrzegł jedynie nieco senny uśmiech. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy narodziła się karcąca myśl, ale odepchnął ją. Tutaj, w jej ramionach nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie myśleć, czuć – choć raz poddać się tej zasadzie. Na wyrzuty sumienia też przyjdzie pora.

Nieco niechętnie zaczął się podnosić. Złapała go za ramię.

– Zostań – szepnęła.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł.

– Zostań. Gdzie znajdę drugą tak ciepłą poduszkę?

Zaśmiał się. Nawet pijana i senna nie porzuciła nuty ironii, która zawsze jej towarzyszyła. Odpędziła jednocześnie tę niechcianą myśl.

– W porządku.

Ułożył się wygodnie obok niej, sięgając po koc, którym okrył oboje. Zamknął ją w ramionach, gdy tylko do niego przylgnęła, opierając głowę na jego torsie. Nie padło już ani jedno słowo. Nie było potrzebne.


	5. Rozdział 5

Po nocy nastaje kolejny szary dzień. Po nocnej magii zwykle zostaje niesmak i odwrócone spojrzenia. To, co wcześniej było piękne, rano staje się niewygodnym balastem, o którym chciałoby się zapomnieć, a nie da się. Ktoś w końcu i tak przypomni. Tak łatwo zniszczyć coś przez jeden nieuważny, nierozsądny krok. W ich przypadku też?

* * *

Poranne promienie słońca wpadały przez odsłonięte okno do pokoju pogrążonego w ciszy. Wydawać się mogło, że jego rezydenci nadal śpią obojętni na gwar powoli budzącego się Oddziału.

Nie spali. Każde z nich bawiło we własnym Wewnętrznym Świecie wraz z obawami. Trzeźwy poranek zmył przyjemną falę uczuć, a rozsądek próbował udowodnić, że popełnili błąd. Byli przyjaciółmi, może niezbyt długo, ale doskonale czuli się we własnym towarzystwie. Traktowali się nawet bardziej jak rodzeństwo, brakowało pomiędzy nimi chemii, więc spędzanie ze sobą czasu było naturalne. Aż nadszedł ten wieczór: potrzeba bliskości, sake, truskawki. Czy żałowali? Nie, bo przecież tego chcieli. Jego spojrzenie błądziło za nią od progu, ona uśmiechała się na wspomnienie niespodziewanej kolacji. Cały wieczór był dziwnym szaleństwem, ale co z tego? Byli dorośli i wolni od zobowiązań wobec kogokolwiek, a z własną wolnością mogli robić, co chcieli.

Z tej perspektywy widział tylko czubek jej głowy i falę długich, brązowych włosów. Czuł jej spokojny oddech na skórze, więc założył, że śpi. Delikatnie pogłaskał ją po kosmykach, korzystając jeszcze z kilku chwil spokoju.

Uśmiechnęła się, czując jego dotyk. Nie spała już od dłuższej chwili, ale nie miała ochoty wstawać i burzyć tej sielskości. Skoro jednak już się obudził, czas wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Zsunęła się z niego i spojrzała w jego szare oczy. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że włosy ma rozczochrane, odstawały na wszystkie strony.

– Jak się spało? – zapytał.

– Wygodnie. Chyba mogłabym się przyzwyczaić.

– Monopolizujesz mnie? Najpierw chcesz, żebym ci gotował, teraz mam być twoją poduszką. Co następne?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedziała po chwili namysłu – ale coś wymyślę.

– Mam zacząć się bać?

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. Poczuła ulgę, gdy uznała, że potrafi z nim dalej normalnie rozmawiać. Nie czuła żadnego obciążenia, więc mogli żyć tak jak dotychczas obok siebie, cokolwiek by nie postanowili.

– Ale na śniadanie to cię nie zaproszę. Nie zostało nic prócz herbaty.

– Są jeszcze truskawki – zauważył.

Zaśmiała się.

– Reszta jest moja.

– No wiesz – prychnął. – Wczoraj byłaś bardziej szczodra.

– Wczoraj to było wczoraj.

– Egoistka.

Pstryknęła go lekko w nos. W odpowiedzi przewrócił ją na plecy i pocałował, odbierając cały dech. Patrzyli na siebie lekko wyzywająco, jakby czekali, które nie wytrzyma i zainicjuje poranny seks. Kac im nie przeszkadzał.

– To co z tą herbatą? – zapytał po chwili Hisagi.

– Zrób sobie sam.

– Już zawsze taka będziesz rano?

– Może. Spóźnisz się.

– I tak nie zauważą. Chyba, że chcesz mnie wygonić? Aż takim złym kochankiem byłem?

– Chcesz powtórki, zbereźniku? Na pewno nie dzisiaj. Ja też muszę się zbierać, bo lis coś zauważy, a po co? To nie jego sprawa.

– Zostaje między nami?

– Dlaczego nie? Czy ten świat nie ma za mało tematów do plotek? Gdyby to miało potrwać, wolałabym cię mieć tylko dla siebie.

– Egoistka. Poza tym, co ma znaczyć „gdyby"? Coś rozważasz?

– Nie miałeś iść do siebie?

– Czyli mnie wyrzucasz. Tak bez śniadania.

Tylko się zaśmiała na to święte oburzenie, widząc, że jest ono udawane. Oboje na razie nie mieli potrzeby rozmawiać o poprzedniej nocy czy nazywać tego w konkretny sposób. Teraz było dobrze tak, jak jest. Nie mówili „nie", ale też nie planowali kolejnego takiego wyskoku. Mógł być tylko przypływem chwili. Niepowtarzalnym i jedynym.

– Zapamiętam to sobie – zagroził, podnosząc się w końcu z posłania.

Żadne z nich nie czuło się skrępowane, choć Corrie po yukatę musiała pójść do salonu, w którym nadal stały naczynia z kolacji. Hisagi ręką przygładził włosy i sięgnął po truskawkę.

– Hej, co ja mówiłam?

Uchylił się, gdy próbowała odebrać mu owoc i truskawka skończyła w jego ustach. Corrie skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem, na co się uśmiechnął.

– Takie śniadanie będzie musiało mi wystarczyć – oznajmił pogodnie.

– A to ja sobie zapamiętam – odparła. – Złodziej truskawek.

– Dobrze, już sobie idę, skoro mnie wyrzucasz. Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz.

– No, ciekawe za czym – zironizowała.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i wyszeptał do ucha:

– Naprawdę muszę ci przypominać?

Corrie poczuła, że się czerwieni. Magia nocy nadal działała. A może to nie była magia nocy? Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, odepchnęła go i odwróciła się.

– Spóźnisz się.

– Widzimy się na festiwalu? – zapytał już całkiem poważnie.

– Pewnie tak. Rangiku-san nam nie przepuści.

– No to miłego dnia.

– Wzajemnie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

To go uspokoiło. Nie miał ochoty niczego zmieniać, przynajmniej na ten moment. Byli przyjaciółmi – to się liczyło. Widząc jej szczery uśmiech, mógł ją bez obaw zostawić bez wyrzutów sumienia czy jakiś dziwnych nastrojów. Niezauważony przez nikogo wymknął się z Trzeciego Oddziału i wrócił do siebie. Miała rację, nikt nie musi wiedzieć, gdzie i z kim spędzają noce, każdy powinien zająć się własnymi sprawami i swoim życiem. Ich mogą zostawić w spokoju.

Corrie mimo lekkiego poślizgu zjawiła się w biurze przed Ichimaru. Nic w jej wyglądzie czy zachowaniu nie zdradzało, że coś się wydarzyło. Miała po prostu dobry humor, co zdarzało się bez konkretnego powodu.

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedziała, gdy za plecami wyczuła obecność Ichimaru.

Nie odwróciła się, nadal przekładając papiery w szafce.

– Tobie się to dzisiaj też zdarzyło – zauważył pogodnie.

– Zaspałam – skłamała gładko. – Zdarza się.

– Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś.

– Dokumenty na ciebie czekają, kapitanie. Oprócz tego są jeszcze teczki tych trzech shinigamich, którzy wpadają w bójki. Trzeba pomyśleć, co z nimi zrobić i to należy do twoich obowiązków.

– A persymonki?

– To nie podlega negocjacjom. – Spojrzała na niego.

– Oczywiście, Shiroyama-san.

Trochę niechętnie usiadł do papierów, których było więcej niż zwykle. Nie z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu, po prostu Corrie przekazała mu część dokumentów, którymi zwykle sama się zajmowała dla świętego spokoju.

Dziewczyna kręciła się jeszcze przez parę minut po pomieszczeniu, dopijając herbatę i spoglądając częściej na zegar. To zaintrygowało odrobinę Ichimaru, który znał rozkład dnia swojej zastępczyni na tyle dobrze, by widzieć odstępstwa od normy. Dziś były dość duże.

– Wychodzisz gdzieś, Shiroyama-san? – zapytał.

– Mam coś do załatwienia poza biurem.

– Czy trzeba ci w czymś pomóc?

– Nie, to nie będzie konieczne.

– Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, gdybyś zmieniła zdanie.

Corrie rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, ale ten nadal się tylko uśmiechał jak zwykle. Mimo to wiedziała, że zauważył, może nawet znał źródło problemu. To było trochę zaskakujące, bo zwykle wydawał się niezainteresowany lub nie zdradzał się ze swoją wiedzą. A może po prostu źle to interpretuje i Ichimaru tylko wydawał się zaznajomiony ze sprawą, a tak po prostu był ciekawy, dokąd wybiera się o tej porze.

Zostawiła na razie myśl o srebrnowłosym. Wyjątkowo nie miała przy sobie ani katany ani opaski vice-kapitana. Nie były jej teraz potrzebne, bo nie zamierzała wychodzić poza Oddział. Przy tym bez miecza też potrafiła się obronić, nie musiała się również afiszować ze swoją pozycją.

Wspólne baraki były pustawe o tej porze. Większość shinigamich była na służbie bądź korzystała z dnia, ale wiedziała, że osobę, o którą jej chodzi, znajdzie właśnie tutaj. Zapukała we framugę otwartych drzwi do jednego z pokojów, uprzedzając dziewczynę o swojej obecności. Duże, błękitne oczy spojrzały na nią zaskoczone, ich właścicielka aż poderwała się z miejsca.

– Pani vice-kapitan – bąknęła.

– Cześć, Aya-chan. Nie ma, po co robić zamieszania.

– Co pani tu robi?

– Wczoraj wieczorem uciekłaś, więc postanowiłam zajrzeć do ciebie dzisiaj.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i jeszcze bardziej skuliła w sobie. Szarawa grzywka opadła jej na oczy, które zaszkliły się. Chyba tylko siłą woli powstrzymała się przed płaczem.

Corrie usiadła obok niej, ale na tyle daleko, żeby dziewczyna nie spłoszyła się.

– Pani vice-kapitan... ja... – Zająknęła się.

– Spokojnie, Aya-chan. Mamy dużo czasu.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Zacisnęła dłonie na materiale hakamy i milczała. Corrie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Łóżko shinigami znajdowało się w najciemniejszym kącie, przez co panował tu półmrok. Przy tym czuła różne zapachy świadczące o wielu mieszkańcach. Dziwnie jej było o tym myśleć, bo zawsze mieszkała sama. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak dziewczyna się czuje sama z problemem otoczona przez ludzi.

– Może pójdziemy na spacer? – zaproponowała. – Jest ładna pogoda. Szkoda siedzieć w środku.

– Dobrze.

Na zewnątrz Corrie poczuła się znacznie pewniej i swobodniej. Nigdy nie czuła się dobrze w takich rozmowach, ale nie mogła udawać, że nie widzi problemu. Była vice-kapitanem Trzeciego Oddziału i czuła się odpowiedzialna za swoich podwładnych.

Zatrzymały się niedaleko jednego z pól treningowych w granicach Oddziału. W tym miejscu były niewidoczne dla innych.

– Aya-chan?

– Jestem słabą shinigami. Moje Zanpakutou służy tylko do obrony.

Głos dziewczyny był pełny złości na siebie i bezsilności. Już prawie się poddała.

– Gotei 13 powstało, aby bronić – odparła Corrie.

– Jak miałabym kogoś bronić, skoro nie potrafię obronić samej siebie z tak słabym Zanpakutou?

– Żadne Zanpakutou nie jest słabe.

– Nie powinnam być w Trzecim Oddziale. Jestem za słaba.

– Wątpisz w osąd swoich przełożonych? – Uśmiechnęła się Corrie.

– Nie, ale... Pani vice-kapitan i pan kapitan widzą wszystko z innej perspektywy.

– Opowiesz mi, co się stało?

– Nie potrafiłam się obronić.

Pierwsze łzy spłynęły wraz z opowieścią. Corrie otuliła dziewczynę ramionami i głaskała ją uspokajająco po szarych włosach. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić piekło, przez które musi teraz przejść jej podwładna.

– Wiesz, z którego są Oddziału? – zapytała, gdy dziewczyna zamilkła.

– Nie.

– Aya-chan, nie broń sprawców – powiedziała surowo.

– Ale...

– Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek ci zrobili. Możesz mi zaufać?

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała szeptem. Znała ich nazwiska, ale bała się. Corrie jednak nie zamierzała pozwolić nadal na ten proceder. Aya nie widziała zimnej furii w oczach swej vice-kapitan. Może i dobrze, mogłaby się jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć.

– Potrzebujesz opieki Czwartego Oddziału? – zapytała po chwili Corrie.

– Chyba nie.

– Pójść z tobą?

– Pani vice-kapitan ma przecież obowiązki...

– Moim obowiązkiem jest opieka nad Trzecim Oddziałem. Papierami zajmie się kapitan Ichimaru, a treningi przeprowadzą inni oficerowie.

– Dobrze.

Zaprowadziła ją do Czwartego Oddziału i poprosiła o pomoc Ayase Yukihanę, dziewczynę o długich, jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach, która opiekowała się nią po jednej z misji. Corrie wiedziała, że shinigami jest godna zaufania, więc to jej powierzyła opiekę nad swoją podwładną.

– Mogę was zostawić? – zapytała, gdy sprawa została objaśniona.

– Tak. Wszystkim się zajmę, Corrie-san. Jeszcze dziś będziesz miała raport na biurku. Przyprowadzę też Kishiharę-san do Oddziału, jeśli nie będzie musiała zostać u nas. O wszystkim cię poinformuję.

– Dziękuję, Ayase. W porządku, Aya-chan?

– Tak.

– To zostawiam cię w rękach Ayase. Zobaczymy się później.

Z pomocą shunpo szybko pokonała drogę do Piątego Oddziału. Szkoda było jej czasu na wpadnięcie do siebie po Zanpakutou i opaskę, więc nawet się tym nie przejęła. Pewnym krokiem weszła do biura Piątki. Na korytarzu spotkała Hinamori.

– Cześć, Corrie. Co cię sprowadza?

– Jest kapitan Hirako? Mam do niego sprawę.

– Poczekasz chwilę?

– Jasne.

Hinamori poszła sprawdzić, co robi jej przełożony i czy przypadkiem nie wyszedł podczas jej nieobecności, po czym zaprosiła przyjaciółkę do gabinetu.

– Jesteś tu rzadkim gościem, Corrie-chan. – Shinji odłożył przeglądany przed chwilą raport i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Usiądziesz?

– Dziękuję, kapitanie Hirako, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo.

– Rozumiem, że coś się wydarzyło.

– Owszem. Trzech shinigamich z Piątego Oddziału zgwałciło moją podwładną.

– Wiesz którzy?

– Kaito Ishiwara, Sora Takahashi i Yu Haruna. Wszyscy trzej znają Ayę Kishiharę jeszcze z Akademii. Wtedy jedynie jej grozili, dwa dni temu zasadzili się na nią niedaleko baraków Szóstego Oddziału, gdy wracała od przyjaciółki.

– Jeszcze dziś się tym zajmę – powiedział poważnie. – Momo, sprowadź mi tę trójkę.

– Dobrze, kapitanie.

– Corrie-chan, zaopiekuj się tą dziewczyną, choć podejrzewam, że nie muszę ci o tym mówić.

Shiroyama pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

– Jeszcze dzisiaj dostarczę kopie dokumentów sprawy.

– Dobrze. Poinformuję cię o reszcie. Możesz wracać do obowiązków.

– Dziękuję.

– Tyle jestem ci winny, skoro moi żołnierze zawinili. Ichimaru wie?

– Pewnie tak albo się domyśla. Pójdę już.

W korytarzu minęła się ze sprawcami. Specjalnie podniosła poziom swojego reiatsu tak, aby go odczuli. Od razu ciężej było im oddychać, a na karku poczuli zimny pot. Lodowaty uśmiech Shiroyamy tylko potwierdził, że jej podpadli i zostaną ukarani. Może na co dzień wyglądała na niegroźną, ale kilka dziwnych plotek skutecznie przypominało, żeby dwa razy się zastanowić, zanim się z nią zadrze.

Udokumentowanie sprawy trochę potrwało, ale wszystko zostało zamknięte jeszcze tego samego popołudnia. Na szczęście Aya nie musiała zostawać w Czwartym Oddziale, a pomoc Ayase pozwoliła jej wrócić do siebie szybciej, niż się spodziewała.

Corrie opadła na swoje krzesło w gabinecie. Była zmęczona i głodna, od rana nic nie jadła, jeśli liczyć kilka truskawek. Kac też o sobie przypominał, skoro była osłabiona, a jeszcze trochę rzeczy przed nią.

– Dobra robota, Shiroyama-san.

Zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Ichimaru nadal tkwi za swoim biurkiem tak, jak go tu rano zostawiła. Skrzywiła się na myśl o czekających ją papierach.

– Wiedziałeś? – zapytała.

– Dowiedziałem się rano. Aida-kun mówił, że Aya-chan nie chciała z tobą wczoraj rozmawiać i dziwnie się zachowuje.

– Nie czuję się komfortowo w takich sytuacjach – przyznała.

Ichimaru postawił przed nią pojemnik, z którego uciekał ładny zapach. Drgnęła, gdy poczuła jego ręce na ramionach.

– Dobrze się spisałaś. Ja się do tego kompletnie nie nadaję.

Rozmasował spięte ramiona podwładnej, która spojrzała na niego trochę nieufnie.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytała chłodno.

– Dbam o swoją vice-kapitan. Obiad jest z twojej ulubionej restauracji. Pewnie nie zdążyłaś o tym pomyśleć.

– Nie zachowuj się w ten sposób, bo zaczynam się bać.

To nie było normalne zachowanie Ichimaru i rzeczywiście rozważała ucieczkę z biura, żeby znaleźć kogoś, kto powiedziałby, gdzie jest jej prawdziwy dowódca.

– Rangiku na mnie nakrzyczała, że o ciebie nie dbam.

– Wystarczy, że powiesz, że zrobiłeś swoją robotę i będzie to prawda.

– Zrobiłem i nawet zacząłem to, co zostało na twoim biurku. Możesz sprawdzić.

– Dziękuję za obiad, kapitanie.

– Nie ma za co, Shiroyama-san. Resztę twoich obowiązków rozdzieliłem pomiędzy oficerów, więc będziesz mogła dzisiaj odpocząć trochę wcześniej.

– Wychodzisz, kapitanie?

– Jest pewna sprawa, którą chcę załatwić, a moje towarzystwo chyba nie pomoże ci odpocząć. Jestem ci jeszcze do czegoś potrzebny?

– Trzeba będzie podpisać jeszcze kilka dokumentów w sprawie Ayi-chan.

– Za dwie godziny będę z powrotem. Czy ci to odpowiada?

– Tak, dziękuję.

Gdy została sama, pokręciła głową. Chyba rzeczywiście nigdy nie ogarnie własnego dowódcy. To zachowanie było tak bardzo odbiegające od codzienności, że mogłaby przysiąc, że to nie był on, a przecież czasami zdarzały mu się gesty skierowane w jej stronę. Może rzeczywiście źle go oceniała, nie widząc tego, co świadczyło o tym, że się zmienił? Wolała się tym jednak nie zajmować, bo myślenie o charakterze Ichimaru nigdy do niczego nie prowadziło. Jednak persymonki mu oddała.


	6. Rozdział 6

Te spokojne dni mogłyby trwać wiecznie. Nie chcecie więcej wojny, codzienne obowiązki są wystarczające. Stare rany leczą się powoli, zapominacie o tym, co było złe i przykre. Zaczyna się coś nowego, czujecie to, choć na razie nie przywiązujecie do tego wagi. W cieniu zaś coś znowu szczerzy swoje kły.

* * *

Próbował skupić się na swojej pracy, co nie było takie proste, słysząc kolejną głupią kłótnię pomiędzy kapitanem a Mashiro. Chyba sami już nie wiedzieli, jaki był tego powód, ale dla Hisagiego wystarczające było, że przeszkadzają. Chciał to skończyć jeszcze dzisiaj, ale najwyraźniej nie będzie mu to dane. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie popełnił błąd, ale stan początkowy nie zgadzał się z końcowym. Czyżby jakiś raport gdzieś się zaplątał? Nie był pewny, a nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

– Mashiro-san, możesz tu na chwilę przyjść?! – zawołał.

Sądził, że mu to nie pomoże, ale Kuna pojawiła się kilka chwil później tuż przed biurkiem. Całkiem zignorowała rozwścieczonego Kenseia, który właśnie skończył kolejną tyradę.

– Co tam, Shuuhei?

– To wszystkie raporty z tego miesiąca? – Wskazał stos po swojej prawej.

– Zgubiłeś coś?

– Nie jestem pewny.

Sprawnie przejrzała zawartość raportów wskazanych przez Hisagiego. Co by o niej nie mówić, ale pamięć miała świetną, co robiło z niej przykładnego vice-kapitana.

– Tu jest wszystko – stwierdziła. – Niczego nie brakuje.

– W porządku. – Westchnął.

Najwyraźniej musi sprawdzić wszystko jeszcze raz, żeby znaleźć błędy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się z tym wyrobi przed jutrem, żeby mieć mniej roboty. Inaczej Rangiku mu nie wybaczy. Jednak nieważne, ile razy sprawdził, wynik wciąż był ten sam.

– To nie ma sensu. Jakim cudem mamy takie braki? – mruknął.

Pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z czymś takim. Owszem, zdarzały się drobne niedociągnięcia, coś znikało i nikt tego nie zgłosił, ale nie w takich ilościach. To było absurdalne. Tak jakby ktoś wykradł z Oddziału te rzeczy. Ale po co? To nie miało większego sensu, bo shinigami mogli z tego korzystać bez większego problemu, więc czemu mieliby kraść? Musiał jak najszybciej rozwiązać tę sytuację, a to nie będzie proste. Nie chciał nawet komukolwiek sugerować czegoś takiego. Tak jakby nie ufał swoim ludziom, a to nie będzie najlepiej wyglądało i sprowokuje spięcia. Przez to był w kropce i w nienajlepszym nastroju szedł następnego ranka na spotkanie vice-kapitanów. Tłumaczenie się z tego pozostałym nie będzie przyjemne.

– Yo. – Poczuł, jak ktoś klepie go w ramię.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Corrie, która uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Wyglądała nieźle, choć w jej oczach dostrzegł jakiś niepokój.

– Hej.

– Coś taki niewyraźny? Odbębnimy spotkanie i ruszamy na festiwal.

– Ty za to wyglądasz na podekscytowaną.

– Racja, trochę mnie poniosło. – Westchnęła. – To przez Rangiku-san i Momo.

– W porządku. Powinnaś cieszyć się festiwalem. Rzadko ostatnio jest okazja, żeby gdzieś się wyrwać.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco przepraszająco. Przed nim nie musiała w ogóle udawać, rozumiał ją lepiej niż inni. To w nim ceniła.

– Pod warunkiem, że nie zajmie nam tu za długo – stwierdziła.

– Coś nie tak?

– Chyba mam złodziei w Oddziale.

– Ty też?

– W Dziewiątym Oddziale też coś zniknęło? – Spojrzała na niego uważniej.

– Owszem. Siedziałem wczoraj nad papierami do nocy, ale wygląda na to, że zapasy zniknęły.

– U nas jest to samo. – Zamyśliła się. – Gdyby chodziło o jeden Oddział, sprawa zostałaby rozwiązana wewnętrznie, ale tak to już większy problem.

– Ta... Nie mam pojęcia, o co może chodzić.

– Zobaczymy, co powie reszta – stwierdziła, gdy byli już pod drzwiami sali spotkań.

Po nich na miejsce dotarł tylko Omaeda, który jak zwykle obżerał się ciastkami. Corrie aż się skrzywiła, mając nieszczęście siedzieć naprzeciw niego. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jakim cudem kapitan Sui-Feng jeszcze się go nie pozbyła. Nawet, a chyba raczej najbardziej ją irytował.

Każdy z vice-kapitanów złożył raport z działalności swojej jednostki. Zwykle to była najnudniejsza część zebrania, najdłużej schodziła, ale potem szło już z górki. W czasach pokoju był to najgorszy obowiązek do odbębnienia.

– Jakieś problemy? – zapytał Sasakibe, gdy Rukia umilkła.

– Owszem – odezwała się Corrie. – Wcześniej tego nie uwzględniłam, chcąc omówić to osobno. Giną zapasy. Z tego, co słyszałam, nie tylko w Trzecim Oddziale.

– U nas zniknęło trochę leków – powiedziała Isane.

– U nas również są braki – mruknął Iba.

– Trzeci, Czwarty, Siódmy... – wyliczył Sasakibe.

– Dziewiąty – podpowiedział Hisagi.

– Cztery Oddziały. Co ginie?

– Ubrania, sprzęt treningowy, koce... – Zastanowił się na głos Iba.

– Zapasy kantyny Trzeciego Oddziału ostatnio też są mocno uszczuplone.

– Tak jakby szykowali się do ucieczki – stwierdził Hisagi.

– Albo rebelii.

– Corrie-chan, sądzisz, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć? – odezwała się Matsumoto.

– Musimy wszystko brać pod uwagę. Rozumiałabym, gdyby ginęło jedzenie, leki, koce i ktoś wynosiłby je do Rukongai, żeby pomóc tamtejszym duszom. Na co im jednak miecze treningowe, Asauchi i szaty shinigami?

– Corrien ma rację, musimy brać pod uwagę każdą możliwość – orzekł Sasakibe. – Przez kilka lat mieliśmy spokój, ale to nie oznacza, że będzie tak zawsze. Musimy dowiedzieć się, kto za tym stoi. Corrien, Isane, Tetsuzaemon, Shuuhei, każde z was powinno przeprowadzić śledztwo w zakresie własnego Oddziału. Może uda wam się odkryć tożsamość złodziei. Pozostali niech będą w gotowości i uważają.

– Tak jest.

– Mamy jeszcze jakieś sprawy do omówienia? – Spojrzał po vice-kapitanach, ale wszyscy pokręcili głowami. – Dobrze, spotkanie skończone. Jesteście wolni.

Spotkanie zostało odbębnione, pozostało jeszcze kilka obowiązków do spełnienia, ale większość myślała już o festiwalu. To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy mogli odpocząć od swoich ról, stać się bardziej beztroscy.

Corrie wymknęła się niezauważenie. Wolała, aby Matsumoto i pozostali nie zatrzymali jej na pogawędkę, chciała zrobić jeszcze parę rzeczy, zanim zacznie przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Nie mogła tego zostawić, bo Ichimaru o to nie zadba, a potem będzie miała zaległości.

– Aida-kun, przyślij mi dzisiejsze warty do biura – poleciła, gdy weszła na teren Oddziału.

– Tak jest.

Skierowała się od razu do siebie, spodziewając się, że Ichimaru zdążył się już ulotnić. To by było w jego stylu, więc ze zdziwieniem przyjęła fakt, że bujał się na krześle za swoim biurkiem i wcinał persymonki.

– Koniec spotkania, Shiroyama-san? – zapytał.

– Owszem. Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś zajął się raportami, które masz na biurku, kapitanie.

– Zaraz się tym zajmę.

Nie wierzyła, że tak się stanie, ale już z nim nie dyskutowała. Szkoda na to czasu. Oparła się o własne biurko, przeglądając raporty, które przyniesiono pod jej nieobecność. Na szczęście nie było tego dużo, więc była szansa, że szybko się z tym upora.

– Proszę – powiedziała, zanim jeszcze usłyszeli pukanie.

Wyczuła warty zmierzające do biura, co nie było dla nikogo nowością. Oddział Trzeci już się do tego przyzwyczaił, w rozpoznawaniu reiatsu Corrie nie miała sobie równych i naprawdę niewiele osób potrafiło ją zaskoczyć.

Podniosła spojrzenie znad papierów i zmierzyła nim każdego z shinigamich. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że w tej grupie może być złodziej, szukała w nich oznak niebezpieczeństwa, ale nic takiego nie znalazła. W sumie to nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby oskarżać podwładnych, byli dla niej ważni i starała się rozwiązywać wszelkie problemy, być osobą, do której mogą przyjść z każdym bzdetem. Mogli ją tak oszukiwać?

– Nie będę owijać w bawełnę – odezwała się. – W ostatnim miesiącu ktoś zaczął okradać Oddział z zapasów. Nie wiem, czy robi to ktoś z naszych czy z zewnątrz, ale chcę, żebyście byli tego świadomi i zwracali uwagę na kręcących się w pobliżu magazynów shinigamich. Złodzieja należy złapać. Pamiętajcie jednak, żeby nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, bo to nikomu nie pomoże. W razie jakiejkolwiek sytuacji tego typu macie mnie natychmiast powiadomić.

– Tak jest, pani vice-kapitan.

– Jakieś pytania, wątpliwości?

– Nie, pani vice-kapitan.

– Możecie iść.

Westchnęła, gdy została tylko w towarzystwie Ichimaru. Nigdy nie lubiła takich sytuacji, ale też nie mogła sama się tym zająć. Czekały na nią inne obowiązki.

– Masz jakieś podejrzenia, Shiroyama-san? – zapytał Gin.

– Nie, ale życzyłabym sobie, żeby ten spokój potrwał jeszcze trochę dłużej.

– Wszyscy byśmy sobie tego życzyli.

Reszta dnia nie przyniosła większych zmian czy dodatkowych obowiązków. Tylko Ichimaru był bardziej upierdliwy niż zwykle i wyrzucił ją z biura, żeby miała czas na przygotowanie do festiwalu. Do tego używał tych samych argumentów co Matsumoto, więc dziewczyna wiedziała, że zmówili się, żeby koniecznie poszła z przyjaciółmi. Musiała spasować nawet, jeśli nie do końca jej to odpowiadało.

Nie miała nastroju na barwny tłum, sake i kolorowe fajerwerki. Jeszcze rano czuła wczorajsze podekscytowanie ze spotkania Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, ale teraz bardziej zastanawiała ją sprawa tych złodziei. Co jeśli ktoś naprawdę szykuje bunt? Od czasu wojny z Aizenem w Soul Society panował spokój. Jeszcze nie miała okazji sprawdzić się w rzeczywistym boju, Ichimaru nawet rzadko puszczał ją na patrole do Rukongai, przez co uchodziła trochę za najsłabszego z vice-kapitanów. Trochę jakby była tylko wyrzutem sumienia Ichimaru, jeśli on w ogóle ma sumienie, a tego nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Obiektywizm w jego przypadku w ogóle nie istniał. Zbyt wiele miała mu do zarzucenia, nie potrafiła wybaczyć tamtego dnia. To przecież wszystko zmieniło, całe jej życie wywróciło do góry nogami. Straciła miłość i nie była pewna, czy potrafi znów coś takiego poczuć.

Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślała o Hisagim i tej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. To nie była miłość, lecz pożądanie i tęsknota za tym, czego nie mogli dostać. Ona straciła Kirę, on nie mógł zbliżyć się do Rangiku. Oboje ponieśli stratę, byli podobni w wielu kwestiach, przyjaźnili się i dobrze rozumieli. Może właśnie dlatego mogli sobie pozwolić na taki ryzykowny wyskok.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To było miłe wspomnienie i chyba nie miałaby nic przeciwko, by to powtórzyć. Oderwać się od tej szarej, bolesnej rzeczywistości. Przez chwilę zatopić się tylko w obecności drugiej osoby, to chyba nie byłoby takie złe. Miała dość samotności, pławienia się w przeszłości, od której nie potrafiła się w pełni odciąć. Choćby ukraść życiu kilka chwil... Czy to było dla niej możliwe?

Pokręciła głową, odganiając te puste rozmyślania. Musiała się pośpieszyć, żeby się nie spóźnić. Inaczej Renji znowu będzie marudzić, a chciała przed wyjściem odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce. Jakoś tak dziwnie byłoby jej wychodzić z przyjaciółmi bez wizyty u niego.

Nadal nie była przekonana co do pudrowo różowej yukaty, to stanowczo nie był jej kolor, ale Rangiku jej tego nie przepuści. W sumie Hisagiemu się podobała, a i tak był to lepszy wybór niż tamta wściekle różowa w drobne kwiatki. Mimo to patrzyła krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wciąż nie była pewna.

– _Korzenie ci wyrosną._ – Usłyszała swoją Zanpakutou. – _Skoro Shuuheiowi-samie się podobała, przestań się tym zadręczać._

– _Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą pytałabym o radę w tym temacie, więc zamilknij łaskawie._

– _Spóźnisz się, jeśli nadal będziesz sterczeć przed tym lustrem._

Tylko prychnęła, wiedząc, że Zanpakutou ma rację. Wolała jednak, żeby Yukikaze nie wtrącała się w takie sprawy, bardziej szkodziła niż pomagała.

Upięła włosy, wsuwając w nie wstążkę od Hisagiego. Doskonale wiedział, czego jej trzeba. Prawdziwy z niego przyjaciel. Delikatny makijaż dopełnił efektu i nadal miała wystarczająco czasu, żeby do niego pójść.

Wojskowy cmentarz Seireitei był cichy i spokojny. Rzadko ktoś tu zaglądał, niewielu było takich, którzy chcieli oglądać groby swych towarzyszy poległych w boju. Woleli zająć się codziennością, a śmierć odpędzić alkoholem, głośnym śmiechem i towarzystwem. W końcu każdy dzień mógł być ostatnim. Corrie niegdyś spędzała tu dużo więcej czasu, do momentu, gdy postanowiła zająć się bardziej obowiązkami. Przy okazji oszukała przyjaciół, że już z nią lepiej. Nie chciała ich martwić swoim zachowaniem, pogodziła się, że ta rana nigdy nie zniknie.

Położyła wiązankę nagietków przy grobie. Zawsze je przynosiła, w końcu były symbolem Trzeciego Oddziału. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby miała przynosić mu inne kwiaty. Tylko te z nim kojarzyła, tylko one pasowały.

Nie było dnia, żeby za nim nie tęskniła. Przejęła jego obowiązki, zajęła jego miejsce, ale nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego poświęcił życie dla Ichimaru. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowie.

– Myślisz, że dobrze postępuję? – zapytała, choć wiedziała, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

Stała tam jeszcze przez moment. Ciepły wiatr poruszał końcówkami jej włosów, muskał policzki. Chwila refleksji nim pójdzie spotkać się z przyjaciółmi.

– Czas na mnie. Przyjdę za kilka dni.

Musnęła dłonią nagrobek i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Nie mogła tu dłużej zostać, żeby się nie spóźnić. Jeszcze zaczną jej szukać, a nie o to chodziło. Mieli się przecież rozerwać. Tak jak dawniej.

Czekali przy bramie do Zachodniego Rukongai. Tu się umówili. Dziewczyny poprzebierane były w kolorowe yukaty, panowie pozostali przy shihakusho. Zazwyczaj się nie przebierali, jakby strój shinigami do nich przywarł. Jedynie w Nowy Rok można było ich zobaczyć ubranych inaczej.

– Jak zwykle spóźniona – mruknął Renji.

– Gdyby nie Rukia, czekalibyśmy na ciebie – odparła, puszczając młodszej Kuchiki oczko.

Abarai zrobił się czerwony jak jego włosy, co wywołało rozbawienie u reszty. Corrie zawsze wiedziała, gdzie uderzyć, żeby zamknąć usta przeciwnikowi i tym razem również jej się to udało. Nie miała jednak czasu napawać się tym zwycięstwem, bo już była taksowana spojrzeniem Ayasegawy.

– Ślicznie wyglądasz, Corrie-chan – orzekł po chwili oceny.

– Dziękuję, Yumichika-san. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Idziemy – zakomenderowała Matsumoto. – Pierwszy letni festiwal na nas czeka.

Rzadko wychodzili gdzieś wszyscy razem. Zwykle kończyło się na sake w Dziesiątym Oddziale, a i nawet niektórzy z tego rezygnowali, wymawiając się różnymi sprawami. Dzisiaj było inaczej, choć w pewnym momencie trochę się porozchodzili. Hinamori została „porwana" przez Hitsugayę, który postanowił jednak spędzić ten wieczór z ukochaną, Rukia i Renji też zajęli się sobą, choć była to raczej kłótnia. No cóż, miłość niejedno ma imię. Nawet Rangiku zniknęła na trochę. Niby niewielkie różnice, a jakie miały znaczenie. W pewnej chwili Corrie, Hisagi i Yumichika zostali we trójkę, gdy Ikkaku i Iba poszli się napić.

– Trochę to smutne, że mieliśmy spędzić ten czas razem, a się podzieliliśmy – odezwał się Ayasegawa, gdy usiedli przy wolnym stoliku w herbaciarni.

Stąd mieli dobry widok na główną część festiwalu i mogli na chwilę odpocząć od atrakcji. Zdążą zobaczyć resztę.

– Trudno, żeby było inaczej. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Corrie. – Większość znalazła swoją drugą połówkę, Ikkaku-san i Iba-san nie mogą obejść się bez pojedynku na picie, więc tylko my zostaliśmy w tyle.

– To trochę nieładne zachowanie z ich strony – upierał się.

– Miłość. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Mamy trochę wolnego, to chcą to wykorzystać. Tak już jest.

– Was to nie denerwuje?

– Nieszczególnie – odparł Hisagi. – Tak już jest.

– Ten wasz spokój mnie zadziwia.

– Przecież nie będziemy kląć na wszystko co żywe, że nasi przyjaciele są szczęśliwi. – Zaśmiała się Corrie. – Jesteś zły, że Ikkaku-san poszedł z Ibą-sanem?

– Nie, ale wy... – Westchnął.

– Nic nam nie będzie, Yumichika-san. Nie martw się. Widzisz? – Wskazała na kolorowy tłum. – Wracają. Fajerwerki pooglądamy wspólnie. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Ayasegawa pokręcił tylko głową. Może rzeczywiście wybrał zły moment na taką rozmowę, bo ta dwójka jak zwykle udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Widział zazdrość w ich oczach, kiedy Hinamori przytulała się do Hitsugayi, Rukia i Renji toczyli kolejną miłosną sprzeczkę, a Matsumoto wymieniała uśmiechy z Ichimaru. To musiało ich boleć, ale żadne z nich się nie skarżyło. Smutek zostawiali na samotne wieczory, gdy nikt ich nie widział. Tak nie powinno być. Tylko czy ktoś jest w stanie to zmienić?

Kiedy obeszli już cały teren festiwalu, znaleźli trochę spokojniejsze miejsce, żeby usiąść i poczekać na sztuczne ognie. Nie zapomnieli też o sake. Ten wieczór dotąd był udany. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, nawet twarze największych maruderów obleczone były w uśmiechy.

– Ten spokój mógłby trwać wiecznie. – Westchnęła Matsumoto.

– Nie dla nas spokój, Rangiku-san – odparła Corrie. – Ktoś musi pilnować porządku. Kto jak nie my?

– Ichigo? – Zaśmiał się Renji.

– Nawet Kurosaki wszystkiego sam nie ogarnie. Nie przeceniajmy go. I tak dotychczas było dość spokojnie.

– I żeby tak zostało – stwierdził Hisagi.

Jego spojrzenie co jakiś czas wędrowało ukradkiem w stronę Corrie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może to wina tej atmosfery, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, chcąc uniknąć głupich myśli. Miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, bo wolał się z tym nie afiszować.

Nim dyskusja zaczęła się na nowo, usłyszeli huk, a niebo rozbłysło. Sztuczne ognie od Kukkaku Shiby wieńczące festiwal. Coś, co nawet ich zachwycało za każdym razem, gdy to widzieli. Kolory mieszały się ze sobą, układając się w przeróżne kompozycje. Piski i okrzyki zachwytu docierały nawet tutaj.

– Piękne...

Hisagi odwrócił spojrzenie. To był głos Corrie. W jednej chwili spektakl na niebie przestał go obchodzić. Wpatrywał się w Shiroyamę uśmiechającą się do sztucznych ogni zachwycona ich barwami. Odbijały się w jej oczach. W tym niestałym świetle wyglądała pięknie. Yukata z jasnego materiału pasowała do niej, jakby uszyta specjalnie dla tej dziewczyny. Była piękna i niewinna. Tuż obok. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę.

Alkohol szumiał mu w głowie, choć nie wypił zbyt dużo. Rozpalał żyły i przypominał o tamtej nocy. To nie było dobre. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że nie powinien pić w jej obecności, ale na to było już za późno.

Spojrzała na niego z radością wypisaną w zielonych oczach. Uśmiechnęła się tak, jak dawno tego nie robiła. Ten uśmiech był tylko dla niego. Stał się zgodą na niemą propozycję.

Nikt nie zauważył ich zniknięcia. Wszyscy nadal byli pochłonięci niebiańskim spektaklem. Mogli wymknąć się bez pytań.

Wpił się zachłannie w jej usta, jakby czekał na to cały wieczór. Dłoń sama odnalazła wstążkę, którą podarował jej kilka dni wcześniej. Pudrowo różowy kawałek materiału, identyczny jak jej yukata. Brązowe włosy opadły kaskadą na szczupłe ramiona, niesforny kosmyk próbował zaplątać się pomiędzy ich twarze, ale Corrie szybko odgarnęła go za ucho, własne dłonie wplatając we włosy Hisagiego.

Przyciągnęła go bliżej, opierając się o pień drzewa. Był dość chropowaty, w każdej chwili mógł zaczepić delikatny materiał, ale miała to gdzieś.

– Zniszczysz yukatę. – Usłyszała w uchu owianym ciepłym oddechem.

– I tak była tylko na dzisiaj.

– Szkoda by było.

Jej dłoń wędrująca po jego plecach jasno wskazywała, że nie ma ochoty o tym dłużej dyskutować. W przypływie trzeźwości odnalazł spojrzeniem jakąś większą kępę mchu, na której ułożył dziewczynę. Wzdrygnęła się lekko, gdy poczuła chłodną rosę wieczoru przenikającą materiał.

Po chwili to on leżał na ziemi, a ona siedziała na jego biodrach i uśmiechała się uwodzicielsko. Pozwolił, aby tym razem to ona poprowadziła.

Z łatwością rozwiązała jego pas od hakamy i ściągnęła z niego kosode. Przejechała dłonią po jego torsie, zanim zaczęła obsypywać skórę drobnymi pocałunkami.

Rozwiązał jej obi i rozsunął yukatę. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Ręce przełożył na jej piersi, jęknęła przeciągle, pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę. Jego dotyk działał na nią jak najlepszy afrodyzjak. Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, gdy na powrót ułożył ją na miękkim mchu, zsuwając z siebie hakamę. Nie zauważyli też, że pokaz fajerwerków dawno się skończył. Byli tylko oni.


	7. Rozdział 7

Stare postanowienie i wyrzut sumienia. Trochę uproszczone, ale czy potrzebujesz argumentacji swoich motywów? Chyba nie. Taki jesteś. Wiesz, co robisz. Wziąłeś na siebie ten ciężar. Dlaczego? Bo sam się nie spodziewałeś? Nie odpowiesz, nie wyjaśnisz, ale nawet twoje przegniłe pozornie serce ma w sobie coś, co pomoże uratować choć jedną osobę. Tyle jesteś winny.

* * *

Rukongai było ciche i spokojne. Za bardzo. W powietrzu czuć było napięcie, które towarzyszyło grupie shinigami zmierzających na teren, gdzie pojawiła się aktywność Pustych. Zwykły, rutynowy patrol. Zmieniło się tylko to, że dowodziła Corrie. Chciała się wyrwać z Seireitei choćby na kilka godzin, a to był dobry pretekst.

Rozdzieliła zadania, gdy tylko wyczuła przeciwnika nie więcej niż kilkanaście metrów dalej. To było proste, nawet nie musiała wyciągać miecza, pozostawiając walkę podwładnym. Nie byłaby jednak sobą, gdyby tylko się przyglądała. Wzięła na siebie pierwszego z dwóch najsilniejszych Pustych, drugim zamierzając zająć się za chwilę. Jak zwykle precyzja jej nie zawiodła. Wystarczyły dwa cięcia, żeby pozbyć się wroga.

Wrzask tuż obok wytrącił ją z rytmu. Obróciła się gwałtownie, żeby zobaczyć, jak dwóch shinigamich zostaje poważnie ranionych przez drugiego z dużych Pustych.

– Idioci – warknęła. – Hado No 31. Shakkaho!

Czerwony promień zdezorientował na moment przeciwnika. Tyle jej wystarczyło, żeby z pomocą shunpo przenieść obie ofiary poza teren walki.

– Shido-kun, do mnie! – zawołała.

Mały medyk z Czwartego Oddziału odskoczył od Pustego, który go zaatakował, potraktował go Shakkaho i pojawił się obok Corrie.

– Zostawiam ich tobie – powiedziała i wróciła do walki.

Szybko pokonała najgroźniejszego Pustego, asystowała również przy dwóch innych, po czym walka się zakończyła. Nie uwolniła nawet shikai, nie było takiej potrzeby.

– Co z nimi? – zapytała, podchodząc do rannych.

– Nic z tego, pani vice-kapitan. Przykro mi.

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Shido, wiedząc, że dla niego to też nie jest komfortowa sytuacja. Szkolił się w tym, by pomagać shinigami swoją mocą, a teraz zawiódł. Często z nim pracowała, ufała mu i rozumiała w takich chwilach.

– Niepotrzebna śmierć – mruknęła. – Zajmij się Lily-chan. Widziałam, że jest draśnięta.

– Tak jest.

Sama wskoczyła na jedną z gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa i nasłuchiwała. Chciała mieć pewność, że wszystko zostało już zrobione. Była zła. Rozkazy stanowiły jasno, kto co robi, a tych dwóch jej nie posłuchało. Teraz jest tego efekt. Tym jednak zajmie się po powrocie.

Na niższą gałąź wskoczył czarnowłosy shinigami, który byłby dowódcą grupy, gdyby nie obecność Corrie.

– Pani vice-kapitan, jakie rozkazy?

– Wygląda na to, że żaden Pusty nie oddzielił się od grupy. Możemy wracać do domu. Shido-kun opatrzył wszystkich rannych?

– Tak, wszyscy są już gotowi.

– To ruszamy do domu, Katsu-kun.

– Tak jest.

Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji Corrie, nie rozmawiali też zbyt wiele aż do bramy Seireitei. Dopiero tam poczuli się swobodniej.

– Odpocznijcie – rzuciła Shiroyama i poszła do biura.

Przyzwyczaili się już do pozornego chłodu swojej vice-kapitan. Ona znała ich całkiem nieźle, oni jej prawie w ogóle. Tak już miało być.

Biuro było puste, stosy dokumentów niewypełnione, ślad reiatsu Ichimaru wczorajszy. Nawet tu nie zajrzał, wiedząc, że jej nie będzie. Zawsze tak robił. Zrzucał wszystko na nią, niczym się nie przejmował. Powinna go zostawić samego z tym całym bajzlem. Ciekawe, jak długo by wytrzymał. I tak robiła więcej niż pozostali vice-kapitanowie z Nanao włącznie, a za to dostawała tylko dodatkową robotę. Mógłby czasami zrobić coś od siebie, a nie tylko wtedy, gdy mu nagada lub Matsumoto mu przypomni, że ona nie jest robotem i wszystkiego nie może robić za niego.

Usiadła za swoim biurkiem i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie znosiła takich patroli. Starała się robić wszystko, aby jej podwładni nie ginęli, tak ustalała wszystko, aby zminimalizować straty, ale nawet idąc z nimi, nie mogła tego powstrzymać. Wciąż była za słaba, ograniczona i choć wiedziała, że nie każdego da się uratować, czuła złość za każdym razem, gdy ginął ktoś pod jej komendą.

Drgnęła nerwowo, gdy poczuła szczupłe palce na swoim ramieniu. Zanim się jednak poderwała, druga dłoń spoczęła na bliźniaczym miejscu po drugiej stronie. Nie słyszała, jak wchodził, nie wyczuła go, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko.

– To nie była twoja wina, Shiroyama-san. Nie powinnaś się obwiniać.

– Nawet nie ruszyłeś dokumentów – warknęła.

Był ostatnią osobą, której chciała pokazywać się w chwili słabości. Odgoniła łzy i spojrzała na niego z gniewem. Miała dość jego gierek, zabawy. Mógłby traktować to choćby odrobinę poważniej.

– Nie zające, nie uciekną przecież.

– No tak, same się wypełnią. – Odepchnęła jego ręce. – Nieważne, niepotrzebnie wciąż liczę, że się zmienisz.

Wstała i wyszła bez zbędnego słowa. Nie miała pojęcia, że Ichimaru obserwował ją od samego powrotu, ale się nie ujawniał. Jak zawsze. Dystansowała się wobec niego, więc nie naruszał tych granic. Wiedział, że ją skrzywdził i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy, więc sprawował nad nią opiekę z drugiego planu. Tylko czy potrafił kogoś ochronić naprawdę?

Corrie nie była w nastroju na towarzystwo, więc zdecydowała się na Wzgórze Sokyoku. Tu zawsze panował spokój, a ona mogła odpocząć. Potrzebowała tego, żeby nie wybuchnąć, emocje skumulowały się, a to groziło poważną awanturą. Na to nie miała ochoty. Przecież do Ichimaru i tak nic nie dotrze. Zawsze potakiwał, a potem robił to samo i tak od pięciu lat. Dla niego to wciąż była zabawa. Najchętniej rozerwałaby go na strzępy. Tylko co by to zmieniło?

– Tutaj jesteś. – Usłyszała jakiś czas później.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Hisagiego lekko zaskoczona. Nikt nie potrafił jej tu znaleźć, jemu się udało.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę?

– Lubisz wysokie miejsca. – Bez pytania usiadł obok.

– Ale Sokyoku?

– W Trójce cię nie było, a o tej porze nie mogłaś odejść za daleko.

– Od razy słychać, że jesteś redaktorem „Komunikatu". – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Tak?

– Drążysz, obserwujesz, dedukujesz. Szukasz przyczyn. Prawdziwy z ciebie dziennikarz.

– To komplement czy obelga?

– Sam zdecyduj.

– Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo. – Poprawił jej pasemko włosów opadających na twarz.

Chcąc nie chcąc zaczął patrzeć na nią inaczej. Stała mu się bliższa, choć jeszcze nie czuł potrzeby deklarowania czegokolwiek. Po prostu lubił spędzać z nią czas, nawet bez wyraźnego powodu.

– Czasami odrobina nieprzewidywalności nadaje życiu smak – odparła. – Po co mnie szukałeś?

– Chciałem cię wyciągnąć na obiad.

– Kapitan Muguruma i Mashiro-san znowu się kłócą?

– Oni ciągle się kłócą. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie i zaczyna się od nowa. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba już się przyzwyczaiłem.

– A mimo to zwiewasz z Oddziału, gdy tylko masz ku temu okazję. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

– Zamienienie tej kłócącej się pary na złośliwości przyjaciółki uważam za dobry wybór – odparł.

Zaśmiała się. Lubiła mu dogryzać, ale zawsze wiedziała, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Nie robiła tego, żeby go wkurzyć czy zranić, raczej wytknąć słabości, o których wszyscy wiedzieli. On też potrafił zachowywać się w ten sposób wobec niej. Poza tym nigdy nie czuł się w jej obecności źle. Lubił jej towarzystwo, a ten lekko wredny charakterek przypominał, że tamta dziewczyna, którą poznał przed wojną z Aizenem, jeszcze w niej żyje.

– Stało się coś? – zapytał, poważniejąc.

– Straciłam dwóch ludzi na patrolu.

– Zasadzka?

– Ich brawura. – Pokręciła głową.

– Nie twoja wina.

– I tak czuję się z tym źle.

– Potrafię to zrozumieć.

– To jest zły dzień. Poza tym coś wisi w powietrzu. Coś złego.

Hisagi westchnął. Mimo śledztwa w sprawie złodziei niczego nie ustalili, a do tego zginęło jeszcze kilka mundurów, a z Akademii paręnaście sztuk Asauchi. To było podejrzane. Nie mieli jednak punktu zaczepienia. Przeciwnicy, kimkolwiek byli, doskonale się maskowali i omijali straże. Po Seireitei chodziły różne plotki, część kompletnie oderwanych od rzeczywistości, a to nie pomagało w rozwiązaniu problemu.

– Chcesz się urwać na resztę dnia? – zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

– Podmienili cię czy jak?

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Jesteś w dołku, więc pomyślałem, że gdzieś pójdziemy. Świat się chyba nie zawali bez nas.

– Coś ostatnio coraz częściej spędzamy czas razem – zauważyła.

– To źle?

– Nie, chyba nie.

– Więc w czym problem?

– Sama nie wiem. Poza tym ten stos dokumentów czekający na mnie w biurze do jutra urośnie drugie tyle. – Westchnęła.

– Ichimaru znowu olewa sprawę?

– Podejrzewam, że chodziło o to, żebym poszła na ten festiwal. Wiesz, że jak Rangiku-san chce coś osiągnąć, użyje wszystkich sposobów, które tylko przyjdą jej do głowy. Codzienny Ichimaru tak po prostu nie zniknie.

Pogłaskał ją po włosach. W tym przypadku nie pomogą żadne słowa. Kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału nadal był osobą, którą znali z przeszłości i nikt się już nie łudził, że śmierć Kiry jakoś na niego wpłynęła.

– To może chociaż uratujemy dzisiejszy wieczór, co? – zaproponował.

– Dobra myśl. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– To poczekam z kolacją.

– Skoro tak, to ja gotuję. Jestem ci winna – przypomniała.

– W porządku. Tylko czy jesteś w stanie mnie przebić?

– Nie no. – Zaśmiała się. – Naprawdę musieli cię podmienić. Prawdziwy Shuuhei nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział.

– Z czego jak z czego, ale ze swoich zdolności kulinarnych jestem naprawdę dumny. – Wypiął pierś i uniósł nos do góry.

Corrie parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. Przez chwilę nie mogła się uspokoić i wylądowała na plecach rozbawiona.

– Kim ty jesteś, co? Bo na pewno nie Shuuheiem, którego znam.

Pochylił się nad nią szatańsko uśmiechnięty. Widocznie poprawił jej humor, co napawało go dumą i zadowoleniem. Lubił iskierki w jej oczach, kiedy się śmiała. Miał wrażenie, że błyszczy wtedy jasnym blaskiem.

Nie planował tego, dał się ponieść chwili. Chwycił ją za podbródek i pocałował. Nie odepchnęła go, ale też nie odpowiedziała odrobinę zaskoczona rozwojem wydarzeń. Wycofał się, gdy dziewczynie zaczęło brakować powietrza.

– Więc to o to ci chodzi, zbereźniku. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

– Jakiś problem? – zapytał. – Nie powinienem cię całować?

– Nie w miejscu, gdzie ktoś może zobaczyć.

– Tu nikt nie przychodzi.

– Jeśli chcemy dziś zjeść razem kolację, powinnam już iść. – Zmieniła temat.

Czuła się odrobinę speszona jego bliskością. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego dokładnie, ale bezpieczniejsze wydawało jej się teraz uniknięcie dalszej konfrontacji. Kto wie, do czego to doprowadzi?

Podniósł się i podał jej pomocną dłoń.

– Nie bierz tego tak do siebie – powiedział, widząc niepewność w jej oczach.

– Czego? Jest w porządku, inny Shuuheiu. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Możesz mnie nawet odprowadzić. O ile mnie dogonisz.

Zniknęła w shunpo, rozpoczynając gonitwę. Szybko ją złapał, ledwo zdążyli zejść ze wzgórza.

– Potrzebujesz jeszcze dużo treningu, żeby mi uciec – oznajmił.

– Albo odpowiednich argumentów. – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

Zanim jednak cokolwiek się wydarzyło, wymknęła się z jego uścisku i pobiegła dalej. Słyszał jej śmiech, ale już jej nie łapał, dając złudne poczucie wyższości. Jednak to on pierwszy dotarł do bramy Oddziału Trzeciego i tam na nią czekał.

– No wiesz, tak oszukiwać dziewczynę. – Prychnęła.

– Nie mogę cię za mocno rozpieszczać, bo się zrobisz nie do zniesienia – odparł.

– Na razie ty jesteś.

– Chciałabyś. Nie spóźnij się.

– Nie zamierzam.

Posłała mu uśmiech i ruszyła do biura, po drodze przekazując Trzeciemu Oficerowi swój trening ze świeżakami. Góra dokumentów sama nie zniknie, a zmiany może pozamieniać tak, aby każdy był zadowolony.

Ichimaru nie było. Nawet nie ruszył dokumentów, co jej w ogóle nie zdziwiło, ale miała to gdzieś. Nie zamierzała bardziej denerwować się przez kapitana. To niczego nie zmieni, a miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Uporządkowanie całości zajęło jej dość sporo czasu. Poczuła zmęczenie tymi wszystkimi dokumentami. Ta praca nigdy się nie kończyła, ale ktoś to musiał robić. Tak już był ten świat stworzony.

Otworzyła okno i wciągnęła w płuca ciepłe powietrze. Lato zapowiadało się gorące i słoneczne, pewnie częściej będą wychodzić na zewnątrz zamiast siedzieć w murach Oddziałów. Ona sama jak co roku z papierową robotą wyniesie się zapewne do ogrodu, Rangiku zacznie ich wyciągać nad rzekę i inne stałe miejscówki elity. Niedługo pojawią się pierwsze jabłka w sadzie Trzynastego Oddziału. Gdyby lato było tak spokojne jak poprzednie, byłoby miło. Zawsze można by wyjść do Rukongai, żeby pobyć trochę sam na sam. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko spędzeniu wolnego czasu z Hisagim. To chyba nie było nic złego.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłaś, Shiroyama-san?

Odwróciła się i spojrzała chłodno na Ichimaru. Dzieliło ich tylko biurko, ale stał wystarczająco blisko, żeby wyraźnie widziała, jak obserwuje ją spod przymkniętych powiek.

– Dokumenty się same nie wypełniają – odparła.

– Nie wychodzisz dzisiaj nigdzie? Zapowiada się ładny wieczór.

Nie dała po sobie znać, że ją zaskoczył. Mógł usłyszeć od któregoś z wartowników, że rozmawiała z Hisagim o jakimś spotkaniu.

– Nawet jeśli, to nie jest to pańska sprawa – odpowiedziała, wracając do swojego biurka.

Zabrała z niego zgrabny stosik i położyła na blacie przed Ichimaru.

– Do podpisania.

– Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Shiroyama-san.

– To nie podlega dyskusji.

Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, więc skończyła dwa raporty obserwowana uważnie przez Ichimaru. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi, bo to było jego normalne zachowanie. Obiecała sobie, że nie da się bardziej wyprowadzić z równowagi i konsekwentnie do tego doprowadzała. Uprzątnęła swoje biurko, mając niewielką nadzieję, że jutro, gdy tu wróci, będzie puste, po czym opuściła biuro bez słowa pożegnania. Nawet nie liczyła, że Ichimaru sam z siebie podpisze dokumenty, ale jutro go przypilnuje, dzisiaj już dała sobie z tym spokój. Choć raz chciała przestać myśleć o tym, co ma jeszcze do zrobienia. Chyba coś jej się należy od życia.

Zostawiła opaskę vice-kapitana i Zanpakutou w mieszkaniu, nie będą jej potrzebne. Doprowadziła się do jako takiego porządku i wyszła. Czuła na sobie czyjś wzrok, podejrzewała, że to Ichimaru zagląda przez okno biura ciekawy, dokąd idzie, więc nie zwracała uwagi. Po służbie mogła robić, co chciała i nic mu do tego. Nie jest za nią odpowiedzialny, nawet się tak nie czuje, więc tym bardziej nie zamierzała mu się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć.

– Dobry wieczór, pani vice-kapitan.

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich podkomendnych, którzy kierowali się prawdopodobnie na jakąś imprezę. Ktoś inny mógłby nie zauważyć, ale ona wiedziała, że ukrywają butelki sake.

– Miecze na popijawie się wam nie przydadzą – powiedziała luźno. – Mnie tylko dostarczą dodatkowych papierów.

Nie czekała na ich odpowiedź. Zostawiła im wolną rękę, czy posłuchają rady czy nie. Najwyżej jutro będzie zmuszona ich ukarać i oni też zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

Nikt nie zauważył, że wchodzi na teren Dziewiątki. Może i lepiej, miała dość uśmiechania się i powitań jak na jeden dzień. Chciała spędzić ten wieczór z Hisagim i się odprężyć. Wystarczająco długo jest vice-kapitanem na co dzień.

Otworzył niemal od razu. Już w holu poczuła zapach jedzenia, przez co spojrzała uważniej na Shuuheia.

– Ja miałam gotować.

– Miałaś ciężki dzień.

– A ty może nie? – zapytała drwiąco.

– Chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność.

– Bo naprawdę pomyślę, że cię ktoś podmienił.

– Nikt mnie nie podmienił.

– Więc?

– No dobra, przyznaję się. – Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Mam prośbę.

– Znowu chcesz mnie wkręcić w pisanie do „Komunikatu"? Mowy nie ma. Mówiłam ci.

– Nie o artykuł mi chodzi, a o korektę. Hinamori odmówiła, Ise-san odmówiła, w tobie jedyna nadzieja. – Spojrzał prosząco.

– A co z osobą, która się tym dotąd zajmowała?

– Jest pod opieką Czwartego Oddziału po misji. Nie da rady się tym zająć.

– I chciałeś przekupić mnie kolacją.

– Mogę przekupić cię inaczej. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Zboczeniec.

– Od razu zboczeniec. – Obruszył się. – Głodnemu chleb na myśli.

– Głodny głodnemu wypomni – odszczekała się.

– Zgódź się po starej znajomości.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Hisagi od dawna próbował ją wkręcić w pisanie do „Komunikatu Seireitei" jako, że Ichimaru sprawę olewał, a w gazecie pojawiały się artykuły dowódców wszystkich Oddziałów. Dawniej Trójka zapełniała swoje miejsce haiku Kiry, ale teraz było inaczej.

– Drogo cię to będzie kosztować – orzekła w końcu.

– Przyjmę to dzielnie – odparł, uśmiechając się i całując ją w policzek. – Kolacja stygnie.

– Co mamy w menu?

– Ulubione danie vice-kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału.

– Przekupnik. – Zaśmiała się.

– Chyba jednak działa – stwierdził.

– No jasne.

Kolacja upłynęła im w dobrych humorach. Cały zły nastrój Corrie wyparował, zresztą dlaczego miałaby być niezadowolona, skoro miała obok Shuuheia? Potrafił ją rozluźnić i za to była mu wdzięczna.

Zamarła na moment z pałeczkami w dłoni. Hisagi przerwał opowiadanie, obserwując ją uważnie.

– Czułeś? – zapytała.

– Nie.

Podniosła się i wyszła na werandę, próbując wyczuć ten impuls sprzed chwili. Nic jednak z tego.

– Corrie?

– Chyba mi się wydawało. Nieważne. Kontynuuj.


	8. Rozdział 8

Strach. Niepewność. Niepokój. Sądzili, że zapomnieli, jak smakują te uczucia, że nigdy nie wrócą. Pomylili się. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie, gdy czujność odeszła w cień, ich spokój zaczął się rozsypywać. Jeszcze nie wiedzą, co ich czeka, ale to nic dobrego. Znów przyjdzie im walczyć.

* * *

Słońce było już dość wysoko na niebie, kiedy Corrie otworzyła oczy. W szyję łaskotał ją ciepły oddech Shuuheia, który nadal głęboko spał. Jego ramię oplatało ją w talii, więc jeszcze przez chwilę się nie ruszała.

Dookoła panowała cisza. Dziewiątka wciąż spała, warty z nocnej zmiany czekały niecierpliwie na koniec swych obowiązków, a ciepłe promienie słoneczne przeganiały resztki wczorajszej burzy, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się nad Seireitei, przerywając im zabawę. Musieli uciekać pod dach, a kapitan Hitsugaya również nie był zbyt łaskawy, przeganiając ich ze swojego biura. Nie pomogły żadne prośby, a konfiskata sake ostatecznie rozbiła plany.

Corrie aż tak to nie przeszkadzało. Kolejną noc mogła spędzić u boku Hisagiego i nikt nawet tego nie zauważył. Nie afiszowali się z tym, bo sami nie wiedzieli, co jest pomiędzy nimi. Nie było deklaracji czy przysiąg. Nadal pozostawali przyjaciółmi, niewiele się zmieniło pomiędzy nimi, choć w oczach obojga pojawiały się psotne ogniki na myśl o tym, co będzie, gdy zostaną sami. Nie myśleli, czuli. Zapominali o całej reszcie. Odpoczywali w swoim towarzystwie od oczywistych faktów, przełożonych, obowiązków i odpowiedzialności. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Corrie nadal kołatał się Kira, lecz spychała tę myśl coraz dalej i dalej, obawiając się, że jeśli dopuści to do siebie, przestraszy się i wycofa, nie mogąc spojrzeć Shuuheiowi w oczy. Oboje mieli świadomość, że są dla siebie trochę bardziej zamiennikami niż rzeczywistymi partnerami, ale ta kwestia nie mogła zostać wypowiedziana głośno. To by ich zniszczyło.

Wyswobodziła się spod jego ramienia i cicho ubrała. Musiała się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie, jeśli nadal ma to być zachowane pomiędzy nimi. Nie budziła go niepotrzebnie, mógł jeszcze pospać przez kilkanaście minut, żeby nie ziewał w czasie zebrania w Pierwszym Oddziale.

Chwycił ją za ramię, gdy lekko go pocałowała. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

– Wymykasz się? – zapytał nieco zaspanym głosem.

– Przydałoby się trochę ogarnąć przed zebraniem, a mam kawałek do domu.

– A śniadanie?

– Następnym razem.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Dopiero wtedy puścił jej ramię.

– Obiad tam, gdzie zawsze?

– Jasne. Do później.

– Do później.

Przemknęła niezauważenie do swojego Oddziału, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na ślady reiatsu dookoła. Nocami chodziło sporo shinigamich, a uliczki przesiąkły energią duchową swych użytkowników. Nic w tym dziwnego, choć świeży ślad reiatsu Matsumoto na terenie Trójki był dość zaskakujący. Najwyraźniej rudowłosa nocowała u Ichimaru, co nie zdarzało się za często. Zwykle było odwrotnie, srebrnowłosy naprawdę dużo czasu spędzał w Dziesiątce, o ile się gdzieś nie włóczył. Nie mogła winić Matsumoto, że mu wybaczyła, to przecież nie zdarzyło się z dnia na dzień tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Minęło trochę czasu, nim zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, a więź, która ich niegdyś łączyła, znów stała się silna. W opinii Corrie Rangiku zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego, lecz z sercem nie można walczyć. Nic dziwnego, że Hisagi nie miał szans. Pocieszające było tylko to, że ich przyjaciółka jest szczęśliwa.

Corrie wróciła do siebie, żeby przygotować się do służby. Zignorowała fakt gościa Ichimaru, to nie była jej sprawa, z kim przełożony spędza noce. Byleby się tylko nie spóźnili przez to na zebranie, bo to nie najlepiej będzie świadczyć o nich i ich Oddziałach. Choć znając tego srebrnowłosego lisa, bez pomocy Corrie się nie obędzie.

Rzadko się ostatnio zdarzało, żeby kapitanowie i ich zastępcy mieli wspólne zebranie. W czasach pokoju nie było takiej potrzeby, sprawy zostawały rozdzielone ze względu na swój priorytet i wszystko odpowiednio działało. Teraz jednak wiadome było, że coś się wydarzyło, choć nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co dokładnie. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o tych złodziei, których nadal nie wykryto, choć może Drugi Oddział ma na ten temat jakieś lepsze informacje.

Wszyscy stawili się na wezwanie i oczekiwali wyjaśnień od Kapitana-Dowódcy, który właśnie się pojawił i zajął należne mu miejsce. To od razu uciszyło luźniejsze rozmowy.

– W ostatnich tygodniach kilkunastu shinigamich zostało zaatakowanych przez nieznanego sprawcę. Kapitan Sui-Feng, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia?

– Przeprowadziliśmy śledztwo, które wykazało metodę ataku przeciwnika – odpowiedziała kapitan Dwójki. – Atakują pojedyncze osoby i odbierają im moce Zanpakutou. – Przez salę przeszedł niespokojny szmer. – Prawdopodobnie po to były im wszystkie skradzione do tej pory przedmioty. Niestety nie udało nam się jeszcze ustalić tożsamości i motywów sprawców.

– Członkowie których Oddziałów zostali napadnięci? – zapytał Ukitake, marszcząc brwi.

– Drugiego, Trzeciego, Siódmego, Dziewiątego i Dziesiątego. W tej chwili liczba ofiar to trzydzieści osiem osób – odparła Unohana. – Wszystkie są pod opieką Czwartego Oddziału.

Corrie zmarszczyła brwi, bo nikt jej nie informował o takim zdarzeniu. Zresztą po minach pozostałych dowódców wynikało, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Szukała w myślach zdarzeń, które mogłyby pasować, lecz wszelkie raporty o rannych mówiły raczej o bójkach niż jakiejś walce. Miała się odezwać, lecz Ichimaru zrobił to pierwszy:

– Ani ja ani Shiroyama-san nie zostaliśmy poinformowani o tej sprawie, kiedy nasi podkomendni zostali zaatakowani. Z jakiegoż to powodu, pani kapitan Czwartego Oddziału?

Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć o jej wzburzeniu. Był wyczulony na najmniejszą zmianę w reiatsu podwładnej, umiał je odczytywać, a wolał, żeby się nie wystawiała podczas zebrania. Zwykle vice-kapitanowie nie odzywali się niepytani.

– Zabroniłem ujawniać powodu do czasu ukończenia śledztwa przez Drugi Oddział – odezwał się Yamamoto. – W jakim stanie są ranni?

– Trafiają do nas w dość ciężkim stanie. Nie są to jednak śmiertelne rany. Obawiam się jednak, że obciążenie psychiczne może tu mieć największe znaczenie – wyjaśniła Unohana.

– Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, zbadasz tę sprawę i sprawdzić, czy skradzione Zanpakutou można odzyskać. Kapitan Sui-Feng, kontynuuj śledztwo. Oddziałowi Drugiemu pomogą Oddziały Szósty i Siódmy. Oddziały Piąty, Ósmy i Dziewiąty mają być gotowe do obrony Seireitei. Pozostałe Oddziały mają być w pogotowiu i nadal wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Warty mają zostać wzmocnione. Do zakończenia sprawy znoszę zakaz uwalniania shikai na terenie Seireitei. Rozejść się.

Wielu dowódców było niezadowolonych, że o wszystkim dowiadują się dopiero teraz. Natomiast wszyscy czuli niepokój. Przez sześć i pół roku panował spokój, choć nadal dobrze pamiętali spustoszenie, którego dokonał Aizen. Blizny po tamtych wydarzeniach jeszcze się nie wygoiły, u niektórych mogą nigdy się nie zagoić, a teraz będą musieli znów stanąć do walki z wrogiem, którego jeszcze nie znają. Nie to jednak było najgorsze. W ich serca zakradł się strach spowodowany umiejętnością przeciwnika. Zanpakutou było integralną częścią shinigami, a jego utrata czymś, czego nawet nie chcieli sobie wyobrażać. Czy mogli się przed tym obronić? Po co przeciwnik to robi? Wróg mógł być już wśród nich – zapewne po to były skradzione ubrania i broń. Zbyt późno to zrozumieli, a shinigamich było na tyle dużo, że nie każdy każdego znał. To była ich słabość.

– Zbierz Oddział, Shiroyama-san – polecił Ichimaru, gdy byli już przy bramach.

– Oczywiście, kapitanie.

Oficerowie i prości shinigami przyjęli te wieści z jeszcze większym oburzeniem niż ich dowódcy i Corrie musiała ich doprowadzić do porządku. Rozkaz był jasny – w nocy mają poruszać się w grupach co najmniej dwuosobowych, a warty zostaną wzmocnione do czasu rozwiązania sprawy. Shiroyama otrzymała dokumenty dotyczące dokładnego stanu zdrowia poszkodowanych shinigamich z Trójki, przygotowała też dodatkowe grafiki, żeby to wszystko ogarnąć, podczas gdy Ichimaru siedział za swoim biurkiem i gryzł persymonki.

– Shiroyama-san, w tej sytuacji to niebezpieczne, żebyś sama chodziła po nocy – odezwał się Gin.

Corrie zdrętwiała na sekundę. O sekundę za długo, bo z pewnością to zauważył. Mogła się spodziewać, że wie o jej nocnych eskapadach i ich celu, ale wcześniej się z tym nie ujawniał.

– To, co robię w wolnym czasie, nie jest pańską sprawą, kapitanie – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem.

– To prawda, ale mimo to nie chcę, żebyś chodziła sama po ciemku.

Zaśmiała się drwiąco i dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. To brzmiało jak nieśmieszny żart.

– Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się o mnie martwisz – zakpiła.

– Owszem. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie ważne – odparł, poważniejąc.

Corrie na kilka chwil zatkało, bo naprawdę nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Faktem było, że Ichimaru nieczęsto pozwalał jej na wyjścia na patrol, zasypywał dokumentami, żeby tylko była w pobliżu Oddziału, przez co niektórzy mówili, że jest najsłabszym z vice-kapitanów, maskotką Gina. Jej samej też to trochę przeszkadzało, nie chciała wciąż być trzymają z tyłu. To było nie fair, lecz Ichimaru wiedział swoje, a jego pozycja na to pozwalała. To jego niejednoznaczne zachowanie było naprawdę denerwujące, bo nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć.

– Ty również powinieneś dostosować się do własnej rady – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Oddział bez sprawnego kapitana będzie w kłopotach.

– Nie pozwolę, by wszystko zostało na twoich barkach, Shiroyama-san – obiecał.

Niedługo później Corrie wybrała się na cmentarz. Wspólny obiad z Hisagim musieli odwołać przez sprawy „na wczoraj", więc skoro mogła się wyrwać na trochę z Oddziału, postanowiła pójść do niego. Ostatnio trochę zaniedbała tę sprawę z powodu Shuuheia, bo to właśnie nad grobem Kiry miały pojawić się wątpliwości. Nie mogła jednak uciekać przed tym w nieskończoność, choć bała się. Miała niewielki zamęt w sercu. Minęło prawie siedem lat od śmierci Kiry, nie było dnia, kiedy choć przez chwilę o nim nie myślała, czuła bolesną pustkę. Nie sądziła, że można kogoś tak mocno pokochać w tak krótkim czasie, to ledwo pół roku, które ze sobą spędzili. Nim cokolwiek się naprawdę zaczęło, przyszła śmierć. Niezasłużona śmierć, z którą nie chciała się pogodzić. Nie potrafiła. Mijały kolejne lata, a ona nadal stała w miejscu, choć może najwyższy czas ruszyć dalej.

Nie miała pewności, co w tej chwili łączy ją z Hisagim. Czy można było nazwać to miłością? A może jest na to za wcześnie? Przyjaźnili się, odkąd się tylko poznali, łączyło ich wiele i dobrze czuli się we własnym towarzystwie. Przede wszystkim rozumieli się na tyle dobrze, że czasami nie trzeba było słów. Hisagi nigdy jej nie odepchnął, choć potrafił być surowy i bezwzględny, bez wstydu mogła mu się wyżalić, kiedy miała już dość zachowania swojego przełożonego. To działało też w drugą stronę i Corrie chyba najlepiej wiedziała, o czym mówi, kiedy tęsknie zaglądał za Rangiku. Yumichika miał rację, gdy zwracał na to uwagę. Ich przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi, coś się zaczęło dziać, a oni mogli się tylko temu przyglądać z zazdrością, stojąc gdzieś pośrodku drogi.

– Tutaj jesteś. – Usłyszała.

Podniosła wzrok na Shuuheia, który przystanął obok.

– Szukałeś mnie? – zapytała.

Kiwnął głową i spojrzał na nagrobek, na którym leżał świeży bukiet nagietków. Złośliwy głosik należący raczej do Kazeshiniego niż do sumienia przypominał mu o sytuacji, która trwała pomiędzy nim a Corrie. Zignorował go jednak.

– Nie jest mądrze chodzić samemu – powiedział.

– Na razie wszystkie ataki były nocne – zauważyła. – Poza tym nie jestem taka słaba.

– Wiem, ale mimo to martwię się o ciebie, gdy chodzisz sama.

– Ty też? – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Też? – powtórzył.

– Ichimaru przypomniał sobie o odpowiedzialności i prosił, żebym nie chodziła po nocach, gdy się spotykamy.

Shuuhei usiadł obok niej na trawie. Był dość zaskoczony tą informacją, bo dotąd sądził, że tylko oni wiedzą o tym, co jest pomiędzy nimi. Kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału zwykle nie interesował się tym, co robi Corrie chyba, że wiązało się to z jakimiś planami Rangiku.

– W sumie to ma rację – przyznał.

– To by wykluczało nasze wieczorne widywanie się.

– Niekoniecznie. Zawsze to ja mogę przyjść do ciebie.

– Wykluczone. Nie będziesz chodził sam po nocy – orzekła twardo. – Zagrożenie dla ciebie jest tak samo realne jak dla mnie czy innych.

Poczuła ukłucie strachu, gdy tylko to zaproponował. Zależało jej na nim i myśl, że jego także mogłaby stracić, była nie do zniesienia.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Nie będę się narażał. I tak mamy sporo obowiązków.

Poprawił jej pasemko opadające na twarz, którą okrył cień lęku. Sam nie był pewny, jak powinni teraz postąpić. Spoglądał na nagrobek zmarłego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, co by powiedział na to wszystko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko topią w namiętności tęsknotę, że to wszystko nie było tak jak być powinno. To miał być jeden wyskok pijanego smutku, a powtarzał się już od tygodni. W którymś momencie stracili nad tym kontrolę, a może nie mieli jej od początku.

– Masz wyrzuty sumienia? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

Spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Wpatrywała się w przyniesione kwiaty byle tylko nie patrzeć na niego.

– Wobec kogo? – odparł, gdy nie wyjaśniła swojej myśli.

– Wobec tego, co robimy – powiedziała cicho. – To nie jest normalne.

– Nie myślę o tym – przyznał. – Kira odszedł, Rangiku-san ma w sercu twojego kapitana. Nic tego nie zmieni. Gdybym zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, nie mógłbym ci spojrzeć w oczy.

– Kochasz ją jeszcze?

– Nie wiem. Może to już przeszło. Teraz bardziej zależy mi na tobie.

Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. W jego oczach nie widziała wątpliwości co do tej deklaracji. Uśmiechnęła się i go objęła.

– To jest szalone, ale teraz oboje znamy ryzyko – szepnęła.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, nie przejmując się tą niewielką szansą, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Już im nie zależało na ukrywaniu tego, nie w tej chwili.

– Kolacja? – zaproponował, gdy wychodzili z cmentarza.

– Chętnie. Od rana nie miałam nic w ustach.

Poszli do jednej z knajpek, którą zwykle wybierali z przyjaciółmi. Tym razem jednak zostali w głównej sali, chłonąc jej gwar. Potrzebowali ludzi dookoła, żeby upewnić się, że czas nie stoi w miejscu. Słyszeli wokół dyskusje na temat aktualnej sytuacji, wiele z tych informacji zostało zmyślonych i zniekształconych przez wielokrotne powtarzanie. Każdy mógł stać się ofiarą nieznanego sprawcy i to sprawiło, że Seireitei wrzało. W powietrzu unosił się strach, ale też czujność, sake wyjątkowo nie lała się tak szczodrze jak zwykle, a shinigami zbijali się w grupy dla bezpieczeństwa. Tylko kilku śmiałków przechwalało się, że dla nich to nic takiego i bez problemu sobie poradzą. Wśród nich znalazłyby się przypadki, które próbowałyby udowodnić te przechwałki.

– Możemy się dosiąść?

Przy ich stoliku przystanęły Matsumoto i Hinamori.

– Proszę bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się Hisagi, a Corrie gestem zaprosiła przyjaciółki, żeby usiadły.

– Wszyscy są bardzo ożywieni – zauważyła Momo.

– Nic dziwnego. Mamy prawie stan wojny – odparła Shiroyama.

– W większości Oddziałów zakazano nocnych eskapad w pojedynkę. To trochę ograniczy przeciwników.

– Niekoniecznie. Prawdopodobnie zaczną atakować w dzień, a skoro mają shihakusho, trudno będzie ich wcześnie rozpoznać.

– Myślisz, że się ośmielą?

– Na razie są bezkarni. Gdybyśmy chociaż wiedzieli, jaki jest ich cel... – Westchnęła Corrie.

– Prędzej czy później się dowiemy – stwierdził Hisagi. – Choć można podejrzewać, że chcą użyć mocy skradzionych Zanpakutou do walki z Gotei 13.

– To na pewno. Pytanie tylko, czy to im wystarczy.

Nawet oni byli świadomi tego, że teraz sytuacja wygląda dość dziwacznie. Największym zagrożeniem była umiejętność wydzierania z dusz shinigamich ich Zanpakutou. Dopóki nie dowiedzą się, jak to działa, niepokój będzie wzrastał. W tej chwili musieli liczyć na wyniki badań Dwunastego Oddziału i postarać się zminimalizować straty. Starcie wciąż czekało.


	9. Rozdział 9

Oczekiwanie na starcie. Niby nieuniknione, ale przedłużające się. Wszyscy dookoła to czują, spoglądają na swe katany, które także drżą z niepokoju. A może to podniecenie zbliżającą się walką? Nie wiesz. Twe oczy dostrzegają jeszcze coś. Uśmiechasz się, widząc tych dwoje. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu martwiłaś się o nich, dziś obawiasz się tylko jednego – nadchodzącego starcia. A co jeśli ich rozdzieli, znów łamiąc im serca?

* * *

Rangiku westchnęła po raz kolejny. Kapitan uziemił ją przy papierach, grożąc zarekwirowaniem całej sake, jaką miała. Od czasu ogłoszenia stanu alarmowego w Seireitei Hitsugaya był wyraźnie rozdrażniony, więc chcąc, nie chcąc Matsumoto postanowiła zmierzyć się z tą niewdzięczną górą papieru. Nic ani nikt też nie próbował jej od tego odrywać, Gin siedział grzecznie u siebie i sprawdzał, gdzie znajduje się Corrie. Przynajmniej tak twierdził.

Nie sądziła, że to konieczne. Corrie była silną shinigami, poza tym miała już parę czujnych, szarych oczu obok siebie. Mogli udawać przed wszystkimi, że jest inaczej, lecz prawda i tak nieśmiało wyglądała zza zasłony. Zbyt często widziała ich ostatnio razem, rozmawiali, śmiali się, a ich spojrzenia iskrzyły. Mogłaby sobie dać rękę uciąć, że coś pomiędzy nimi jest.

Spojrzała w okno, odrywając się na chwilę od tych wszystkich znaczków. Cieszyła się, że pomiędzy tą dwójką zaczyna się coś rodzić. To trwało już za długo, a sami musieli sobie pomóc. Inaczej nie dało rady.

– Matsumoto, wracaj do pracy. – Usłyszała Hitsugayę.

– Chwila przerwy, kapitanie – jęknęła. – Spójrz, jak dużo już zrobiłam. – Wskazała niewielki stosik.

W tym samym czasie Toshiro zdążył zrobić trzykrotnie więcej, ale już to pominął, bo podwładną naprawdę ciężko było zagonić do roboty.

– Od kilkunastu minut bujasz w obłokach – mruknął.

– Kapitanie...

Zanim kontynuowali sprzeczkę, ktoś zapukał do gabinetu. Po chłodnym „proszę" do środka wsunął się Hisagi z jakimiś papierami. Na ten widok Matsumoto trochę się skrzywiła, ale zaraz pomyślała, że to dobry moment, żeby wypytać go o relację z Corrie. Obserwowała krótką rozmowę Shuuheia z jej przełożonym na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

– Matsumoto, weź się za te papiery – warknął Hitsugaya, tracąc resztki cierpliwości.

– A nie mogę skończyć po obiedzie?

– Nie.

– Ale byliśmy umówieni z Shuuheiem na obiad.

Hisagi spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, bo nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

– Musimy poważnie porozmawiać i to nie może czekać – dodała.

Hitsugaya wiedział, że to kłamstwo, ale znał swoje limity, jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie, a Matsumoto będzie mu wiercić dziurę w brzuchu, wzdychać i pociągać nosem, więc wolał sobie tego oszczędzić.

– Dobra, idź. – Westchnął ciężko.

Mało go w tej chwili obchodziło, że zrzucił problem na Hisagiego, ale niech się brunet martwi, jak się od niej uwolnić. On miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż fochy swojej zastępczyni. Najchętniej zamieniłby się z Ichimaru. Gdyby Matsumoto była chociaż w połowie tak zorganizowana jak Corrien, ale nie, musiała być jej odwrotnością. Za co go pokarało taką vice-kapitan, naprawdę nie wiedział.

Rangiku z radością uciekła od papierów, ciągnąc za sobą nadal zdezorientowanego sytuacją Hisagiego, który jednak posłusznie podążył za nią. W sumie to i tak miał się zerwać na kilkanaście minut i coś zjeść, ale myślał raczej o wyciągnięciu Corrie. Cóż, najwyraźniej niedane im będzie się dziś zobaczyć.

Matsumoto wybrała osobną salkę, żeby mogli spokojnie porozmawiać bez ciekawskich uszu. To też miało powstrzymać Shuuheia przed uniknięciem tematu i rozproszeniem.

– Co takiego nie może zaczekać? – zapytał, gdy otrzymali już swój posiłek. – Czy to była tylko wymówka?

– Nie, naprawdę chciałam cię o coś zapytać.

– O co?

– O Corrie.

– Nie rozumiem – odparł, walcząc z pokusą zwiania stamtąd w tym momencie.

W tej chwili Matsumoto była ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałby na ten temat rozmawiać. To było dziwne, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu zaglądał za nią tęsknym wzrokiem, a teraz całkiem mu przeszło i romansował z Corrie, z czym się nie afiszowali. Czyżby Ichimaru jej powiedział?

– Shuu, widzę, jak na nią patrzysz. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie jestem zazdrosna, nie martw się.

– Nie o to chodzi, Rangiku-san.

– Więc o co? O to, że nie chcesz zniszczyć przyjaźni, która was łączy? Ona spogląda na ciebie tak samo.

– Bo to już nie jest przyjaźń – odparł szczerze.

Męczyło go to już od tamtego spotkania na cmentarzu. Nie miał pewności, co do tego, czy Corrie to odwzajemnia, ale on potrafił już to zdefiniować. Przekroczyli granicę, której nie powinni. Najpierw cieleśnie pod wpływem głupiego, pijanego impulsu, teraz pojawiły się uczucia. I mimo że zachowywali się nadal w ten sam sposób, to on czuł się już inaczej. Sama myśl, że Corrie może stać się ofiarą tych tajemniczych złodziei Zanpakutou, wywoływała w nim mieszaninę strachu i wściekłości. Bał się o jej bezpieczeństwo, ale też był w stanie rozerwać na strzępy każdego, kto by ją skrzywdził.

– Nie da się nie zauważyć, ale to dobrze. Ten stan już zbyt długo trwał, a oboje powinniście w końcu ruszyć dalej.

– Brzmisz tak, jakbyś trzymała za nas kciuki, Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto zaśmiała się na tę uwagę. Może powinna poczuć odrobinę złości, bo jednak jej próżna strona lubiła to uwielbienie w oczach Hisagiego, ale przyjaźnili się od tylu lat, że należało coś z tym zrobić. On taktownie nie pchał tego do przodu, gdy był Ichimaru, nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że coś ich jednak łączy. Gdyby to Gin zginął tamtego dnia, byłaby dla nich jakaś nadzieja. Teraz jednak były to tylko złudzenia, jednostronne zauroczenie.

– Zawsze je za was trzymałam – odparła. – Choć niekoniecznie myślałam, że zostaniecie razem. Jednak nawet ty nie powiesz, że nie byliście blisko, odkąd Corrie zjawiła się w Seireitei.

– To była przyjaźń – mruknął.

– Znasz ją najlepiej z nas. Potrafisz zmotywować ją do walki, podnieść na duchu, rozbawić. Wiesz, co czuje. Potrafisz o nią zadbać. Od kilku tygodni Corrie lśni swoim dawnym blaskiem.

– Za nią nie mogę ręczyć. – Westchnął. – Ona nadal tęskni za Kirą.

– I będzie tęsknić. Był jej pierwszą miłością, wrył się głęboko w jej serce, ale nawet ona wie, że czas ruszyć dalej. Potrzebny jest tylko impuls.

Hisagi nie odpowiedział. Musiał sam coś z tym zrobić, choć teraz, gdy sytuacja była niepewna, nie miał pewności, czy to dobra chwila. Jednak czy którakolwiek była właściwa? Czekanie niczego nie zmieni, a nie chciał, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Żadne z nich na to nie zasługiwało.

– Będzie z was ładna para – stwierdziła Matsumoto. – Oboje zasługujecie na trochę szczęścia.

To go podniosło na duchu. Rangiku też była zadowolona z takiego przebiegu rozmowy, rozwiała wszystkie wątpliwości kobiety. Miała nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie, życzyła im jak najlepiej. Może uratuje to też jeszcze jedną duszę, która szukała odkupienia swych win. Chciał zrobić coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł, nie potrafił. Nie chciał wybaczenia, lecz szczęścia tej, której odebrał całą radość, bo nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Wieczorem Matsumoto podzieliła się tym z Ichimaru, kiedy do niej przyszedł. Długo rozmawiali, wymieniając się uwagami. Gin przyznał się, że wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, że jego podwładna wymyka się na przemian z przenocowywaniem vice-kapitana Dziewiątki u siebie.

Przerwał im alarm. Ktoś w pobliżu został zaatakowany przez wroga. Całą noc shinigami przeczesywali Seireitei, bramy zostały zamknięte, a jednak przeciwnik umknął. A może po prostu użył skradzionych wcześniej szat, żeby wtopić się w otoczenie. Nie mieli pewności. Musieli czekać na analizę reiatsu, które udało się zabezpieczyć na miejscu zdarzenia.

Dowódcy i ich zastępcy zostali zwołani na naradę około południa. Niektórzy nie zdążyli nawet zamknąć oczu, inni spali tylko przez parę chwil. To jednak nie było teraz takie ważne, skoro Dwunasty Oddział odkrył parę rzeczy.

– Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, co udało się ustalić? – zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów Yamamoto.

– Reiatsu, które odkryto na miejscu zbrodni, udało się namierzyć we Wschodnim Rukongai. Najwyraźniej zbrodniarzom udało się jakoś przedostać poza mury Seireitei. To reiatsu na poziomie oficerskim wymieszane z energią skradzionego miecza. W ten sam sposób staramy się odnaleźć pozostałe Zanpakutou, jednak to trochę potrwa. Zakończyłem również badania nad powrotem mieczy do oryginalnych właścicieli. Na ten moment mogę stwierdzić, że jest na to nie więcej niż dziesięć procent szansy. Do tego jest spore prawdopodobieństwo śmierci takiego osobnika.

To nie była dobra wiadomość przede wszystkim dla samych ofiar. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zostaną zwolnieni ze służby jako niezdolni do dalszej walki. Dla wielu shinigamich to jak uderzenie w ich dumę. Kolejne starcia też były dość ryzykowne, lecz nie mogli ich uniknąć.

– Są jakieś szanse na zmniejszenie tego ryzyka? – zapytał Ukitake.

– Osobnik musiałby być w randze co najmniej vice-kapitana, ale na to też nie daję gwarancji. Słabeusze nawet nie powinni próbować, jeśli nie chcą zginąć.

– W tej chwili priorytetem jest powstrzymanie przeciwnika – odezwał się Yamamoto. – Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, przekażesz utworzonej grupie zwiadowczej wskazówki do odnalezienia przeciwnika, który uciekł wczorajszej nocy. Grupa zwiadowcza ma się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej na temat wroga i przekazać te informacje prosto do mnie. Pójdą vice-kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału Corrien Shiroyama, vice-kapitan Szóstego Oddziału Renji Abarai, vice-kapitan Dziewiątego Oddziału Shuuhei Hisagi i vice-kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału Rangiku Matsumoto.

– Oddział Trzeci przejął dziś wartę przy bramach Seireitei. Obecność vice-kapitana jest konieczna – odezwał się Ichimaru.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę, bo kto wdaje się w dyskusję z Kapitanem-Dowódcą? Corrie niemal się zapowietrzyła, słysząc to. Przecież taki powód nie przejdzie, poza tym jak to o niej świadczy, kiedy jej dowódca wycofuje ją z misji?

Oliwy do ognia dolał Kurotsuchi, gdy prychnął pogardliwie:

– Nie poradzisz sobie bez niej, Ichimaru? Czy może jest tak słaba, że od razu polegnie?

– W razie ataku wroga na Seireitei to Oddział Trzeci przyjmie na siebie pierwszy cios. Shiroyama-san będzie wtedy potrzebna.

Corrie miała ochotę palnąć go w łeb, ale nie wypadało zachowywać się w ten sposób przed Kapitanem-Dowódcą. Rozwścieczona zagryzła wargę, żeby się jakoś opanować. Ichimaru pogrążył właśnie ich oboje i cały Oddział.

– Żebyś mógł ją schować za swoimi plecami? – kpił dalej dowódca Dwunastki. – Od kiedy jesteś taki sentymentalny?

Stuknięcie laską o podłogę zamknęło usta wszystkim, którzy zamierzali teraz coś powiedzieć. Yamamoto spojrzał na Corrie, która spuściła głowę, czując się upokorzona. Zaciskała pięści, żeby ukryć drżenie rąk.

– Kapitanie Ichimaru, rozumiem, że będziesz się upierać, aby vice-kapitan Shiroyama została w Seireitei.

– Tak, Kapitanie-Dowódco. Nie ma potrzeby osłabiać obrony Seireitei z powodu misji zwiadowczej.

– W takim razie zamiast vice-kapitan Shiroyamy pójdzie vice-kapitan Piątego Oddziału Momo Hinamori. Rozejść się.

Corrie nie chciała nawet patrzeć na innych shinigamich. Na ich oczach jej kompetencje zostały podważone i to przez jej własnego dowódcę. Nie sądziła, że jest w stanie zrobić coś takiego, ale udało mu się, wykluczył ją z wysokopriorytetowej misji dla własnej zabawy. Miała ochotę złapać za Yukikaze i odrąbać mu ten lisi łeb raz na zawsze.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – syknęła wściekle. – Co to znowu za jakaś dziecinna gierka?

– Wolę, żebyś została w Seireitei – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Nie traktuj mnie jak jakiejś cholernej słabeuszki, Ichimaru, bo tego gorzko pożałujesz.

Musiała wyjść, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, co będzie nieodpowiednie. Wystarczy, że warczała na niego na terenie Pierwszego Oddziału, gdzie powinna chociaż zachować pozory swego stanowiska.

– Dokąd idziesz, Shiroyama-san? – Usłyszała.

Ichimaru chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z czym właśnie zadziera albo zamierzał wkurzyć ją jeszcze bardziej. Tym razem zdecydowanie przegiął.

– Sam mówiłeś, że mamy wartę i tam jest moje miejsce – warknęła, nie patrząc na niego.

Wyszła zdecydowanym krokiem, zaciskając pięści, żeby się choć trochę opanować. Nie miała pewności, czy to się uda, bo cały czas miała przed oczami scenę sprzed chwili. Po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć, że był zdolny odwalić jej taki numer. Wszystkiego się po nim spodziewała, ale nie tego.

Tuż za drzwiami budynku dogonił ją Hisagi. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co. W tej sytuacji niemal każde słowa pocieszenia mogły ją jeszcze bardziej uderzyć.

– Poradzę sobie – zapewniła go. – Idź i wracaj bezpiecznie.

– Jesteś pewna?

Nie miała tej pewności. W tej chwili była zdolna do zaatakowania własnego dowódcy, byle tylko odszczekał te haniebne słowa. Mimo to pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, żeby tylko odpuścił, choć najchętniej wtuliłaby się w niego, dając upust uczuciom. Nie czas jednak na to i nie miejsce.

– Idź już – pogoniła go.

– Zobaczymy się później – obiecał.

W przypływie impulsu pocałował ją delikatnie, na co uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Złość na moment przestała się liczyć. Spojrzała za nim, po czym spostrzegła, że mieli świadków tej sytuacji. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, prędzej czy później i tak by zauważyli, a teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

Wściekłość wróciła, gdy tylko Ichimaru wszedł do wspólnego biura. Nie odezwała się jednak wpatrzona w okno i skupiona na wyczuciu reiatsu grupy zwiadowczej. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że się nie martwiła, ale ufała, że sobie poradzą. Nie są pierwszymi lepszymi shinigami, lecz ścisłą elitą. Nie w takich sytuacjach wracali bezpiecznie.

– Obraziłaś się, Shiroyama-san? – Usłyszała.

– Jeśli myślisz, że zrobisz mi to, co zrobiłeś niegdyś Kirze, to się grubo mylisz – odparła chłodno. – Znieważ mnie jeszcze raz, to ci siłą udowodnię, że to stanowisko piastuję zasłużenie.

– W to nie wątpię.

Spojrzała na niego. Z zaskoczeniem przyjęła, że stoi bliżej, niż sądziła, ale się nie wzdrygnęła. Była zbyt rozzłoszczona, żeby poczuć zagrożenie.

– Dałeś do zrozumienia pozostałym dowódcom, że jestem zbyt słaba, żeby powierzać mi takie zadanie. Nie wymawiaj się niebezpieczeństwem, bo Rangiku-san poszła. To tylko głupia wymówka. Zbyt długo znosiłam twoje wybryki. Kolejny przeleje czarę goryczy.

– Masz mniejsze doświadczenie od członków grupy zwiadowczej.

– Nie znaczy to, że sobie nie poradzę i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Przekazałam dyspozycje pododdziałom, więc nie powinno być problemów. Mają mnie na bieżąco informować o sytuacji, a na ciebie czekają papiery.

Wyszła bez dodatkowego słowa. Ichimaru przez okno widział, jak opuszcza teren Oddziału, lecz nic już nie powiedział. Wiedział, że ledwo się powstrzymywała przed spuszczeniem ze smyczy zimnej furii, która błyszczała w jej oczach. Gdyby nie była silna, poddałaby się instynktowi. Jednak za bardzo zależało jej na Oddziale, żeby tak łatwo to wszystko zniweczyć nawet, jeśli go nienawidziła.


	10. Rozdział 10

Urażona duma shinigami. Wściekłość, nienawiść, chęć zemsty. Wszystko to kotłuje się w sercu, przypominając raz po raz o tamtych słowach. Niesprawiedliwych słowach. Łatwo o błąd. Pochmurne niebo Wewnętrznego Świata powinno być ostrzeżeniem. Przekuj to w siłę dowodu. Niech wie, że się myli.

* * *

Oddział Trzeci jakby zamarł. Wieść o krzywdzących słowach kapitana już się rozniosła, a cisza pomiędzy Ichimaru a Corrie powoli stawała się nie do zniesienia. Tak jakby stali na uzbrojonej bombie, która w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. Wystarczy jeden nieuważny krok.

Zdania były podzielone. Nie każdy miał okazję zobaczyć swoją vice-kapitan w akcji, a historie, które krążyły, niekiedy były zbyt podkoloryzowane. Zwykle bowiem jawiła się jako osoba większość czasu spędzająca nad papierami. Rzadko wychodziła na patrole, a jej shikai widziała tylko wąska grupa shinigamich. Nic więc dziwnego, że w opinii niektórych uchodziła za najsłabszego wśród vice-kapitanów, powtarzali to zazwyczaj członkowie innych Oddziałów i świeżaki. Jej podwładni jednak wiedzieli, że nie dostała tej pozycji za ładne oczy i to tuż po zakończeniu nauki w Akademii po jednym roku. To o czymś świadczyło.

Corrie nie zwracała uwagi na szkalujące spojrzenia, gdy z przyjaciółmi wyszła na obiad. Często tak było jeszcze przed ostatnim wyskokiem Ichimaru, więc się przyzwyczaiła. Nikomu niczego nie musiała udowadniać, znała swoją wartość i nie potrzebowała akceptacji całego Gotei. Ważne, że w Oddziale wiedzą, że należy się z nią liczyć.

Sytuacja należała do napiętych. Zwiad niczego nie zmienił, w pewnym momencie zgubili ślad, a Dwunasty Oddział nie skończył jeszcze swoich badań. Pozostało czekanie na kolejny ruch przeciwnika. Co rusz wybuchały sprzeczki i bójki, czasami jedno słowo zaczynało reakcję łańcuchową, więc roboty było więcej niż zwykle. Mimo to starano się żyć w miarę normalnie, nie mogli dać się całkiem zdominować wrogowi.

Renji i Ikkaku wdali się niemal od razu w jakąś sprzeczkę o głupoty, chyba mieli za dużo energii. Rozmowa o obecnej sytuacji trwała więc bez nich i tylko Corrie w ciszy spożywała swoją porcję.

– Nadal nie pogodziłaś się z Ginem? – zapytała Rangiku.

– Skarżył się?

– Nie, ale to się przedłuża i widać po was.

– Jest moim dowódcą, lecz nie ma prawa podważać moich kompetencji dla swojego kaprysu – odparła spokojnie Shiroyama.

– Ciekawsze jest to, co wydarzyło się później. – Zaśmiał się Renji, odwracając swoją uwagi od gadania Ikkaku.

Hisagi mało się nie zakrztusił. Tuż przed misją Abarai zaczął ten temat, lecz wtedy uciszyła go Matsumoto. Tym razem nie będzie taryfy ulgowej.

– Nie pamiętam żadnej ciekawej sytuacji po wyskoku mojego kapitana – odpowiedziała Corrie.

– Ty mnie tu nie kłam, bo już całe Seireitei o was plotkuje. – Abarai nie dawał za wygraną.

– O twoich eskapadach do okien twojego kapitana również. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

Twarz Renjiego przybrała odcień jego włosów na wspomnienie tamtej fatalnej w skutkach pomyłki. Chyba tylko Król Dusz wiedział, jakim cudem przeżył nocną ucieczkę przed rozwścieczonym Byakuyą i zabójczymi płatkami Senbonzakury.

– To jednak wyjaśnia wasz spokój w czasie festiwalu – odezwał się rozbawiony Yumichika. – Choć kłamstwo było niepiękne.

– To nie było kłamstwo, lecz niedomówienie, jeśli już. Poza tym też nie macie ciekawszych tematów do rozmów. – Westchnęła.

Zanim jednak ktoś jej odpowiedział, przy ich stoliku zatrzymał się jeden z jej podwładnych, co było raczej dziwne. Zwykle meldunki dostawała przez Piekielnego Motyla.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

– Puści w Rukongai – wydyszał mężczyzna.

– Kapitan wie?

– Wyszedł gdzieś i nie możemy go znaleźć.

– W porządku. Już idę. – Podniosła się.

– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy – ostrzegła ją Rangiku.

– Niczego więcej się nie dowiesz. – Zaśmiała się Corrie.

Chwilę później już jej nie było i Hisagi sam musiał wysłuchiwać docinków przyjaciół pod ich adresem.

Corrie spokojnie wysłuchała raportu. Z jakiegoś powodu Pustych było sporo, więc postanowiła iść z pododdziałami i pokierować wszystkim na miejscu. Trudno było zaprzeczyć, że zdecydowała się na to również z powodu słów Ichimaru, które tak ją ubodły. Ten oczywiście przepadł, kiedy był potrzebny, więc decydowała sama. Szkoda było czasu na szukanie dowódcy. Zostawiła też dyspozycje dla reszty Oddziału na czas, gdy jej nie będzie. To powinno wystarczyć.

Już z daleka czuła obecność przeciwnika. Rozdzieliła ostatnie rozkazy i sama ruszyła do walki. Puści zdążyli zdemolować kilkanaście budynków, rozproszyli się też w lesie, podążając za uciekającymi w popłochu duszami. Typowy rozgardiasz, który musieli opanować, zanim stanie się to prawdziwym zagrożeniem.

Walki trwały do wieczora, kilku Pustych uciekło do kolejnego okręgu, zostawiając za sobą krwawy szlak. Ta grupa była dość silna, sprawiała kłopoty, więc pognanie za nią w stylu Jedenastego Oddziału nie wchodziło w grę. Corrie wybrała zespół shinigamich, którzy mieli wraz z nią kontynuować pościg.

– Reszta niech zajmie się rannymi i zaprowadzi tu porządek – poleciła. – Gdy skończycie, wracajcie do Seireitei, Katsu-kun.

– Tak jest, pani vice-kapitan.

– I pamiętajcie, że macie się nie rozdzielać. Wróg może być w pobliżu i czekać na okazję.

– Tak jest.

Spojrzała jeszcze po dowódcach pododdziałów, mając nadzieję, że tym razem wszyscy posłuchają rozkazu. Wiedzieli już, czym to może się skończyć. Tu nie było miejsca na lekkomyślność.

Chwilę później z wybraną grupą ruszyła w pościg za uciekinierami. To nie trwało długo. Akcja poszła gładko, skoro każdy wiedział, co ma robić. Sama wzięła na siebie najsilniejszego z Pustych i chcąc nie chcąc musiała skorzystać z pomocy shikai. Inaczej trwałoby to zbyt długo.

Gdy tylko rozproszyła się energia Pustych, wyczuła obce reiatsu. Było zbyt silne, by mogła je przeoczyć czy uznać za nieszkodliwą duszę. Nie mogła też należeć do shinigami, nie rozpoznawała jej.

Atak nadszedł niespodziewanie. Ledwo zasłoniła się kataną, o którą zgrzytnęło inne ostrze. Przed nią stanął mężczyzna o czarnych jak noc oczach, długich, białych włosach i bladej cerze ubrany w skradzione shihakusho. Jednak na pewno nie był członkiem Gotei.

– Pani vice-kapitan?

Kątem oka zerknęła na osłupiałych podwładnych. Reiatsu przeciwnika ich osłabiło, niektórzy, choć dość silni, ledwo stali. Sama czuła, że powietrze zrobiła się cięższe, lecz opanowała się szybko. Nawet bez przeliczania szans wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić im na walkę z tym mężczyzną. Nie wyczuwała nikogo poza nim, więc to było dla niej korzyścią.

– Wracajcie do Seireitei i poproście o wsparcie – poleciła. – Pośpieszcie się.

– Mamy zostawić panią samą?

– Przetrzymam go. Znikajcie.

Przeciwnik zaśmiał się na jej ostatnią uwagę. Zupełnie nie przejmował się pozostałymi shinigami, których przytłoczył swoją obecnością. Niczym Arrancar interesował się tylko największą zdobyczą.

– Przetrzymasz mnie? – zakpił. – Nie dasz rady, shinigami.

– Tego bym nie powiedziała – odparła. – Jesteśmy na podobnym poziomie, a nasze spotkanie to niebagatelna szansa na zdobycie informacji na wasz temat.

– Niczego nikomu nie przekażesz, shinigami. Zginiesz tutaj.

– Nie lekceważ mnie.

Wyraźnie czuła obecność Yukikaze, która ożywiła się tylko, gdy wyczuły przeciwnika. Dawno nie miały szansy na walkę na takim poziomie. Wbrew pozorom podniecenie Zanpakutou uspokoiło Corrie i pozwoliło jej trzeźwo ocenić sytuację. W przeciwieństwie do niej mężczyzna był wypoczęty, do tego nie znała jego możliwości i umiejętności. To jednak nie przesądzało o zwycięstwie. Prawdopodobnie on też nie wiedział o wachlarzu technik Yukikaze, nigdy się tym nie dzieliła, więc taką informację ciężko było zdobyć.

Starli się w szybkim ataku. Wymieniali ciosy, Corrie wyślizgiwała się spod miecza przeciwnika wręcz na styk, starała się przewidzieć jego ruchy. Szybko zauważyła, że mężczyzna chce ją zmęczyć. W tej chwili nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić, choć wszystkie treningi z przyjaciółmi nauczyły ją wytrwałości i oszczędzania sił w długim starciu. Zmieniła jednak plan, zamierzając schwytać go osobiście. Co prawda najłatwiej byłoby go zabić, lecz od martwego nie uzyskają informacji.

– Fukidashi, Yukikaze. Gin no kiri.

Katana w jej dłoni stała się srebrna i skrząca niczym stworzona z drobnych kryształków lodu. Krótki, biały łańcuch zadźwięczał czysto, a waga ostrza zmniejszyła się wielokrotnie. Dookoła walczących pojawił się biały obłok, który pokrył wszystko w promieniu kilku metrów.

– Witaj w moim świecie – powiedziała, znikając we mgle.

To było jej królestwo, w którym żadna siła nie mogła jej wyczuć. Za to ona widziała niemal każdy ruch przerażonego przeciwnika, który rozglądał się zdezorientowany za nią. Mogła trzymać swą ofiarę w nieskończoność w tej mgle, atakować niespodziewanie z każdej strony i bardzo powoli wykończyć.

– A więc trafiłem na odpowiednie ścierwo – odezwał się spokojnie białowłosy. – W końcu sukces.

Chyba w ogóle nie przejął się sytuacją, w której się znalazł, co zaskoczyło Corrie. Nie było w nim ani grama paniki, nie rozglądał się nerwowo, nie próbował jej wyczuć. Do tego jego słowa zastanowiły ją. Coś było nie tak.

– O czym mówisz? – zapytała.

– Nie musisz wiedzieć, skoro zaraz zginiesz.

– To ty jesteś w kłopotach – zauważyła.

Chwilę później mgła została rozwiana mocnym impulsem reiatsu. Białowłosy z szerokim uśmiechem szaleńca ruszył na Corrie z nową siłą, jakby tożsamość jej Zanpakutou dodała mu sił. Była tym zdezorientowana i pozwoliła zrzucić się do defensywy.

– _Skup się_ – warknęła Yukikaze.

Ona też pozwoliła sobie na moment zawahania, lecz obie szybko odrzuciły rozważania na temat zachowania przeciwnika. Później to wyjaśnią, teraz trzeba go schwytać.

– Gin no kissu – syknęła Corrie.

Do Srebrnego Pocałunku dołożyła kilka zaklęć, żeby zająć czymś przeciwnika, nim zimne powietrze zaatakuje jego płuca. Nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie na powtórkę sprzed chwili.

– Hado No 63. Raikoho. – Usłyszała.

Ledwo uskoczyła, nim złota kula ją dosięgła i wybuchła. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem ten mężczyzna używa kidou, lecz teraz musiała co rusz odskakiwać. Niektórych zaklęć w ogóle nie znała, nigdy o nich nie słyszała. Mogła tylko zacisnąć zęby i poczekać na dobry moment do kontrataku.

Kolejny cios zatrzymał się na giętkiej, niemal przezroczystej tarczy. Corrie odwróciła spojrzenie na użytkownika tej techniki. Kilka metrów dalej stała Aya Kishihara tylko z rękojeścią miecza. W tej sposób była łatwym celem dla białowłosego, który od razu to wykorzystał. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, lecz cios jej nie dosięgnął. Opadły na nią tylko krople krwi.

– Miałaś iść z resztą – odezwała się Corrie z bólem w głosie.

Miecz przeciwnika zsunął się po ostrzu Yukikaze i rozciął ramię Shiroyamy aż do kości. Rękaw shihakusho zdążył przesiąknąć krwią, nim rana pokryła się cienką warstwą lodu, który stanowił tymczasowy opatrunek. Nawet nie jęknęła, gdy ciało zostało rozcięte.

– Chciałam się odwdzięczyć.

– Nie masz za co. Nie wtrącaj się.

Odciągnęła białowłosego od dziewczyny, zaciskając zęby. Nie miała pewności, ile potrzebuje jeszcze czasu, a brakowało jej już sił, gdy przeciwnik wydawał się w coraz lepszej kondycji. A może to ją coś osłabiało? Nie miała jednak czasu się nad tym zastanowić, odbijając ciosy.

Opadła ciężko na ziemię po kopniaku, który posłał ją na drzewo kilka metrów dalej. Ledwo łapała oddech, nie mówiąc już o wyrównaniu szans w tym pojedynku. Z każdą chwilą czuła się słabsza i nawet rozwścieczone syki Yukikaze nie pomogły jej się zmobilizować. Rana musiała być zatruta.

– Jesteś słaba i nie zasługujesz na moc swojego miecza. Nigdy jej nie dorównasz, lecz teraz to nie ma większego znaczenia.

Przebił ją tuż poniżej serca. To nie miało jej zabić, jak w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, lecz zacząć proces kradzieży Zanpakutou.

– Nie... – jęknęła.

Słyszała słowa w jakimś dziwnym języku, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, świat jakby zamarł. Zacierały jej się granice, przez co miała wrażenie, że leży we własnym Wewnętrznym Świecie, lecz to było niemożliwe. Wciąż widziała nad sobą przeciwnika i czuła ból rany rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Paraliżował ją. Ledwo uniosła wolną dłoń i złapała ostrze miecza. Na nic jednak. Nie miała sił się bronić.

– Powstań. – Ostatnie słowo było już zrozumiałe.

Wrzask ranił uszy. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że należy on do Yukikaze, która jeszcze walczyła. Bez pomocy Corrie jednak była bez szans. Shiroyama leżała bez sił, ogłuszona i sparaliżowana bólem. Nie była pewna, czy trwało to sekundy, minuty czy godziny. Wszystko zlewało się w jedno.

 _Nagła cisza ją zaskoczyła. Teraz rzeczywiście była w swoim Wewnętrznym Świecie, lecz był on pusty. Nie czuła ani odrobiny obecności Yukikaze. Ta cisza była wręcz bolesna. Chciała wstać, nie mogła, była zbyt słaba. Mogła tylko patrzeć w ciemniejące niebo i słuchać ciszy._

Ktoś nią potrząsał. Słyszała krzyki, lecz nie rozróżniała poszczególnych słów. Spojrzała zamglonym spojrzeniem na jakąś plamę tuż nad nią. Nie była jednak w stanie jej rozpoznać.

– Zabrał Yukikaze... – wyszeptała.

Tylko tyle się liczyło. Zdołała to przekazać, choć nie wiedziała komu. Zamazany obraz stał się czarny, a ona przestała cokolwiek czuć.


	11. Rozdział 11

Pusta. Odpowiada jej tylko cisza. Nieważne, jak długo by wzywała, nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Wewnętrzny Świat jest pusty. Nie ma wiatru, który poruszałby wodą w jeziorze. Została tylko pusta huśtawka i deszcz. Strugi deszczu spływające w kompletnej ciszy. Stała się martwa, choć wciąż jest żywa.

* * *

Nie chciała się budzić, choć martwa cisza ją przerażała. Gdyby mogła pozostać nieświadoma, głucha na to wszystko, zanurzyć się w pięknych snach, w których nie było bólu. Dlaczego cały czas coś próbuje ją obudzić? Te głosy, odgłos burzy i deszczu za oknem, szelest pościeli, czyjeś kroki. Czemu nie chcą zostawić jej w spokoju?

Uśmiechnęła się, czując ciepło dłoni na policzku. A może to wszystko było tylko złym snem, z którego warto się obudzić? Przecież jest ktoś, z kim za chwilę będzie się z tego śmiała, przy kim zapomni. Może to nie takie złe rozwiązanie?

Otworzyła oczy. Jasne pomieszczenie było oświetlone łagodnym światłem.

– Nie podnoś się. – Usłyszała.

Spojrzeniem odnalazła właściciela głosu, którego szare oczy spoglądały na nią z niepokojem, ale też ulgą. Chciała się do niego uśmiechnąć, gdy poczuła ból zadanych ran i pustkę.

– Yukikaze – szepnęła.

To nie był zły sen, lecz stało się naprawdę. Jej Zanpakutou została skradziona. Przy łóżku leżała katana o zielonej rękojeści, po którą bez wahania sięgnęła. Nie dosięgła jednak, a próba naciągnięcia się spowodowała ból rozchodzący się po ciele. Hisagi podał jej miecz, obserwując ją ze smutkiem. Corrie wystarczyło jedno dotknięcie, nie wyczuła obecności ducha miecza. Yukikaze zniknęła.

– Próbowaliśmy go ścigać, lecz umknął.

– To nie wasza wina, Shuuhei – odparła. – Mogłam być ostrożniejsza.

W milczeniu wysłuchała wieści. Gdy dostali prośbę o pomoc z Trzeciego Oddziału, byli już w drodze powiadomieni przez Dwunastkę o pojawieniu się przeciwnika w rejonie, do którego została posłana. Mimo to na miejsce dotarli już po kradzieży. Aya próbowała jeszcze coś zrobić, zmierzyć się z białowłosym, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans. Gdyby nie ich przybycie, dziewczyna prawdopodobnie skończyłaby martwa. Przeciwnik uciekł, dostał, co chciał i nie zamierzał mierzyć się ze wściekłymi vice-kapitanami, którzy od razu ruszyli w pościg, Corrie pozostawiając pod opieką Isane. Gdyby nie obecność Kotetsu, mogłaby się wykrwawić. Do tego kobieta odkryła w organizmie Shiroyamy truciznę, która osłabiła ją w czasie walki, a potem szybko zniknęła z organizmu. Po powrocie do Seireitei i badaniach nie było po niej śladu. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie w ten sposób działali za każdym razem, gdy atakowali shinigamich.

Pościg za białowłosym trwał niemal cały dzień. Bez powodzenia jednak. Nagle po prostu zniknął wraz z Yukikaze, którą umieścił w skradzionym wcześniej Asauchi. Próbowali go jeszcze szukać, lecz nic nie zdziałali i musieli wrócić do Seireitei z pustymi rękami i smakiem porażki w ustach.

– Kapitan Sui-Feng będzie chciała cię przesłuchać – poinformował ją na koniec.

Pokiwała głową. Nie miała pojęcia, co teraz z nią będzie. Bez miecza była bezwartościowa, stanowisko vice-kapitana to za dużo. Nie to jednak było najważniejsze. Znów straciła ważną część swojego życia. Yukikaze od początku miała ciężki charakter. Wredna, ironiczna, bezpardonowa nie powstrzymywała się przed użyciem przemocy, uwielbiała zastraszać i torturować swych wrogów, a jej techniki były przejawem okrucieństwa. Corrie trudno było się z tym pogodzić, zaakceptować taką moc. Mimo to Zanpakutou stała się dla niej przyjaciółką i powierniczką. Odkąd tylko nauczyła się jej imienia, były nierozłączne. Zawsze mogła na nią liczyć, choć czasami głośno narzekała i zarzekała się, że jej nie znosi.

– Corrie?

Spojrzała na Hisagiego. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, chyba siedział przy niej, odkąd tylko wrócili i zdali raport.

– Nic mi nie będzie – powiedziała bez przekonania.

– To nie mnie trzeba pocieszać – odparł.

Przesiadł się na łóżko tak, żeby mogła się przytulić bez urażenia ran. Nie mówił nic więcej, bo żadne słowa tu niczego nie zmienią. Zrobił tyle, ile mógł wściekły, że wróg im umknął. Może gdyby go schwytali, mogliby jeszcze odwrócić proces, a tak były na to niewielkie szanse.

Starała się płakać cicho, żeby nie zwracać zbytnio uwagi. Nie chciała w ogóle przy nim, to nie było w jej stylu. To się nie powinno tak skończyć. Nie miała sił powstrzymywać głupich łez, nie martwić innych swoim beznadziejnym stanem. Dała się podejść, osłabić, a teraz na wszystko było zbyt późno. Może Ichimaru miał rację, że jest zbyt słaba, żeby ją wypuszczać na prawdziwe misje? Może nadawała się tylko do pilnowania porządku w Oddziale i wypełniania papierków?

Gdy obudziła się ponownie, Hisagiego nie było obok. Za oknem wstawał dzień, gdzieś w budynku słyszała kroki medyków. Podejrzewała, że długo każą jej tu zostać, a potem wydalą ze służby, skoro nie mogła jej już pełnić bez Zanpakutou. Będzie musiała wynieść się do Rukongai i tam jakoś zacząć żyć. Tylko jak? Znała jedynie życie tutaj, w Seireitei, żadne inne. Nie miała pewności, czy sobie poradzi i to ją przerażało bardziej od współczujących spojrzeń shinigamich.

Po śniadaniu i zmianie opatrunków pojawiła się u niej kapitan Sui-Feng. Omaedę zostawiła na korytarzu, Corrie wyraźnie słyszała ich rozmowę. Całe szczęście, bo w tym przypadku by go nie zdzierżyła. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadali i każde spotkanie sprawiało, że miała ochotę dać mu porządną nauczkę. Może nie miała Yukikaze, ale jakieś kidou mogłoby ugodzić ten tłusty tyłek.

– Chyba już ci zapowiedzieli moją wizytę. Każdy szczegół będzie przydatny.

Corrie opowiedziała wszystko, co pamiętała z tej feralnej, nocnej walki. Szczególnie podkreśliła radość wroga, gdy rozpoznał Yukikaze, choć nie miała pomysłu, do czego mogła być im ona potrzebna. Zachowała też zimną krew, choć w środku wszystko wyło z rozpaczy. Nie pokazała jednak łez.

– Jeszcze coś?

– Nie, pani kapitan. Tylko tyle pamiętam. Resztę z pewnością uzupełniła drużyna wsparcia.

Sui-Feng kiwnęła tylko głową. Zachowała dla siebie uwagi, które przyszły jej na myśl, gdy obserwowała Shiroyamę. Nie trudno było zauważyć czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy dziewczyny, a jednak obyło się bez zawodzenia, płaczy i błagań o zwrot Zanpakutou. Była silniejsza, niż można było się spodziewać, do tego dumna. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś wiedział o jej słabościach.

Może właśnie dlatego kapitan Drugiego Oddziału na krótko położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, nim wyszła. Było to dość niespodziewane zachowanie ze strony oschłej dowódczyni Omnitsukido, choć nawet ona ma przecież uczucia.

Po jej wyjściu Corrie ponownie chwyciła katanę i położyła sobie na kolanach. Ta pustka była najgorsza, wbijała się w świadomość niczym tysiąc mieczy. Teraz to zwykłe ostrze. Puste. Zimne. Jakby obce.

– Czego chcesz? Powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem"? – warknęła.

Nie musiała podnosić głowy, żeby wiedzieć, kto jest jej kolejnym gościem. Nieproszonym.

– Aż tak źle mnie oceniasz, Shiroyama-san? Dzielnie walczyłaś.

– Odejdź, Ichimaru. Nie mam siły się z tobą użerać.

Mimo to nie wyszedł od razu. Przyglądał się podwładnej, która mimowolnie głaskała rękojeść miecza z czułością, choć spojrzenie miała zagniewane. Nie chciała go tutaj, dla niej był wrogiem, którego należało odsunąć od własnych słabości, bo tak klasyfikowała swój pobyt w Lecznicy. Tutaj nie była w stanie wiarygodnie skłamać, że czuje się dobrze i może nadal wykonywać powierzone jej obowiązki. Było widać, że jest w rozsypce.

Nie odezwał się już ponownie, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się powaga. Lisi uśmiech zniknął. To był jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Ichimaru odrzucał tę wiecznie uśmiechniętą maskę. Nie chciał drażnić Corrie, która odwracała od niego szkliste spojrzenie i chowała twarz za kurtyną włosów. Czy gdyby był wtedy w Oddziale, byłby w stanie ją powstrzymać? Nie musiała iść, mogła powierzyć tę misję Trzeciemu Oficerowi i pododdziały nie byłyby zagrożone. Stało się jednak inaczej. Teraz nie mógł już tego odwrócić. Jego zastępczyni zrobiła to, co chciała, a to pomogło wrogowi ją dopaść.

– Wszyscy w Oddziale czekają aż wyzdrowiejesz – powiedział, gdy był już w drzwiach.

Corrie mu nie odpowiedziała. Zachowywała się tak, jakby nie słyszała tych cichych słów. W tej chwili trudno było jej nawet myśleć o powrocie do obowiązków. Jak? Warunkiem otrzymania stopnia vice-kapitana było posiadanie shikai, które ona straciła. Przypinanie jej łatki najsłabszej wśród elity teraz było jak najbardziej słuszne. Ma być maskotką Oddziału odpowiedzialną za papiery? Słuchać za plecami, że jest bezużyteczna i jej miejsce jest w Rukongai? Ichimaru chyba sobie kpił. Im szybciej znajdzie kogoś nowego, tym lepiej dla Oddziału.

Pukanie odwróciło jej uwagę od czarnych myśli. W drzwiach przystanął Hisagi uśmiechający się do niej lekko.

– Co tutaj robisz o tej porze? – zapytała.

– Mashiro-san mnie przegoniła, bo podobno błądzę myślami gdzieś w okolicy tego pokoju.

– Wieść poszła w świat. – Westchnęła. – Nie dadzą nam już spokoju.

– W końcu im przejdzie. Masz ochotę zejść do ogrodu? Kotetsu-san udzieliła zgody.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Faktem było, że rany ładnie się goiły, a fizycznie szybko odzyskiwała siły nawet jak na tak poważne obrażenia, ale nie sądziła, że już dziś dostanie pozwolenie choćby na krótki spacer.

Na moment odwróciła spojrzenie na widok za oknem. Pogoda była letnia, po deszczu nie pozostał żaden ślad, więc to był dobry pomysł. Cztery ściany przygnębiały ją i pogłębiały niewesołe myśli. Wyjście na zewnątrz mogło pomóc pozbierać rozsypane elementy układanki, spojrzeć na to wszystko inaczej.

– Chętnie – odpowiedziała w końcu.

Nie zabrała ze sobą miecza, który tylko przypominał o porażce. Bez tego wyraźnie czuła pustkę i samotność, którą Yukikaze przeganiała. Teraz musiała się z tym mierzyć sama, choć u boku miała kogoś bliskiego. Już nie przyjaciela, a kogoś więcej. Ta myśl przebiła się przez całą resztę dotyczących skradzionego miecza, gdy przebudziła się po raz pierwszy jeszcze podczas burzy. Nie musiał przy niej być, nikt tego od niego nie wymagał, powinien odpoczywać po pogoni przez Rukongai, a jednak czuwał przy jej boku. To w jakiś sposób dodawało otuchy.

– Nie myśl tyle o tym. – Usłyszała, gdy spacerowali pomiędzy rzadkimi drzewami.

– Nie myślę o Yuki – odparła.

– Więc o czym?

– O tobie.

– O mnie? – zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Jestem obok, a ty o mnie myślisz?

– O tym, co się pomiędzy nami zmieniło – wyjaśniła. – Dziękuję.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować. Od tego są przyjaciele.

– Nie jesteś już dla mnie przyjacielem, lecz kim więcej – odpowiedziała cicho.

Mówienie o tym głośno było dużo trudniejsze od myślenia, przez co poczuła, że się rumieni. Spuściła głowę, chcąc ukryć twarz pod włosami. W tej chwili wiele zaryzykowała. Przekroczyli już jedną granicę i nie ponieśli konsekwencji, lecz tym razem mogło być całkiem inaczej. Jednak stało się, wypowiedziała to, co myślała. Teraz czas na jego krok.

Hisagi uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej słowa. Może niekoniecznie chciał o tym rozmawiać w takich realiach, ale stało się. Bez sensu było ją teraz okłamywać, a później próbować to odkręcać.

– Kimś więcej? – powtórzył za nią.

– Wiem, że to głupie. W ciągu kilku tygodni coś się zmieniło i nie jestem pewna, jak to nazwać. Może teraz nawet nie powinnam.

– Nie tylko ty masz mętlik w głowie z tego powodu. Druga miłość też nie jest łatwa, ale teraz mi ulżyło.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Nie do końca rozumiała, co ma na myśli.

– Potrafisz się wycofać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie – wyjaśnił. – Trudno było mi orzec, czy rzeczywiście odwzajemniasz moją miłość czy to dla ciebie nadal tylko pociąg fizyczny.

– Naprawdę masz mnie za taką płytką? – Zaśmiała się.

Oboje wybuchli śmiechem, po czym Corrie wtuliła się w niego. Nie potrzebowali więcej słów, rozumieli się wzajemnie, choć dziewczyna nadal nie wiedziała, co się z nią teraz stanie. Westchnęła cicho, co nie uszło uwadze Shuuheia.

– Czym się jeszcze martwisz? – zapytał.

– Teraz żaden ze mnie shinigami.

– Bez Yukikaze nadal masz wiele do zaoferowania.

– Już zapomniałam, jak to jest żyć bez niej – przyznała. – Dokuczała, kpiła, obnażała moje słabości, opieprzała, gadała głupoty, ale zawsze była w pobliżu. Czasami było to krępujące lub wkurzające, ale teraz jest dziwnie. Tak jakbym straciła rękę albo nogę.

– Dasz sobie radę. Zanim zostałaś shinigami, nieugięcie parłaś do celu. Teraz też dasz radę.

– Dobrze, że chociaż ty w to wierzysz. – Westchnęła.

– Nie szerz ponuractwa. Yukikaze zaraz by cię pogoniła.

– W tej chwili miałaby na myśli całkiem coś innego. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Co takiego?

Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Pewnie trwałoby to dłużej, gdyby nie poczuła bólu jednej z ran. Odsunęła się i dotknęła tego miejsca.

– Potrzebujesz jeszcze paru dni, żeby dojść do siebie – stwierdził.

– Racja.

Wrócili do budynku, żeby dziewczyna się nie przeciążyła. W innym przypadku Hisagi dostałby zakaz odwiedzin, żeby mogła spokojnie wyzdrowieć, a to nie byłoby obojgu w smak. Wykorzystywali chwile, które zostały do bitwy z przeciwnikiem. Ta mogła nadejść w każdej chwili, zanim odkryto by, czemu akurat Yukikaze była dla nich tak cenna.

* * *

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna ze znudzeniem przysłuchiwała się tej naradzie. Wielkie słowa małych ludzi. Fakt, obraz destrukcji bardzo ją nęcił, dawno nie miała możliwości rozwinąć skrzydeł w walce, lecz gadanie o tym niczego nie zmieniało. Do tego sposoby, których użyli. Trochę tchórzliwy styl walki świadczący o różnicy klas pomiędzy nimi a przeciwnikami. Gdyby nie ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę, już dawno zostaliby rozniesieni. Sama mogłaby to zrobić, gdyby nie te magiczne pęta. To ją wkurzało najbardziej. Nie była głupim, bezmyślnym narzędziem do ich zemsty. Za kogo oni ją w ogóle mieli?

Czarne oczy przywódcy spojrzały na nią. Drapieżny uśmiech zwycięzcy wpłynął na jego usta, gdy tylko odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

– Teraz pamiętasz? – zapytał.

Zawsze pamiętała, a przynajmniej ta część jej, która nie miała nic wspólnego z obecnym życiem. Nie lubiła jednak do tego wracać. Sama wybierała ścieżki, którymi chodziła. Przynajmniej do tej chwili.

– Pamiętam, Asagorze – odparła ze znudzeniem.

– Więc już rozumiesz?

– Słuszny gniew dawnych duchów – ziewnęła ostentacyjnie.

– Za cztery dni wyruszamy. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy przestaniesz lekceważyć naszą misję.

– Moglibyśmy to zrobić już dzisiaj. – Wzruszyła ramionami i przewróciła się na plecy.

– Za cztery dni będziesz w pełni sił – powtórzył. – Wtedy nikt nas nie powstrzyma.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz, Asagorze. Lepiej wiesz. W końcu jesteś przywódcą Sarurecco.

Machnęła na niego, jakby odpędzała natrętną muchę. Asagor zazgrzytał tylko zębami, ale zostawił ją w spokoju. Może słowa miała krnąbrne, lecz swoje zadanie wykona perfekcyjnie, siejąc zniszczenie i śmierć. Wtedy dokona się ich zemsta.


	12. Rozdział 12

Pokonana przez wroga unosi dumnie głowę. Znów cię to dziwi. Wygląda na kruchą i delikatną, łatwą do złamania. Jednak uparcie wstaje po każdym upadku. Jest czas łez i czas uśmiechu. Czas zgiętego karku i czas dumy. Idzie, choć zraniona. Zaciska zęby i nadal stoi dumnie. Silniejsza niż ktokolwiek inny.

* * *

Wszyscy szykowali się do wojny, choć nie wiedzieli jeszcze, kiedy wybuchnie. Czy to perspektywa kilku najbliższych dni czy miesięcy. Nie mogli jednak ukryć zamieszania i podniecenia nadchodzącą walką. Nerwy wszystkich były napięte do granic wytrzymałości.

Jednak ten widok zaskoczył każdego, kto był jego świadkiem. Shinigami na moment przerywali swe zajęcia i przyglądali się jej sylwetce. Jedni ze zdziwieniem, inni ze współczuciem, a jeszcze inni z radością. Nie zwracała na nich zbytniej uwagi. Miała określony cel do osiągnięcia i tylko to się liczyło.

– Pani vice-kapitan.

Straże przy bramie Trzeciego Oddziału zasalutowały jej, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i kiwnęła głową na powitanie. Chwilę później pewnym krokiem weszła do biura, gdzie zastała dowódcę.

– Shiroyama-san, co ty tu robisz?

Ichimaru był dość zaskoczony pojawieniem się podwładnej, skoro wczoraj nadal nie wyglądała najlepiej. Teraz stała przed nim dumnie wyprostowana i z zaciętością na twarzy.

– Moje rany już się zagoiły i pozwolono mi wrócić do obowiązków. Nie dostałam pisma ze zwolnieniem ze stanowiska czy służby – wyjaśniła.

Krytycznie spojrzała na górę raportów, które Gin ledwo ruszył. Te dni przypominał jej czas tuż po śmierci Kiry i ten, gdy dołączyła do Oddziału jako vice-kapitan. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo, a ona czuła się bardzo podobnie – zagubiona, choć nadrabiająca miną.

– Nie zwolniłbym cię ze stanowiska bez ustalenia tego z tobą, Shiroyama-san – odparł. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że będziesz chciała tak szybko wrócić.

– Martwiłam się o Oddział.

Ichimaru uśmiechnął się do niej. Tym razem bez ukrytych intencji czy ironii. Dla niej Trzeci Oddział był domem, za który brała pełną odpowiedzialność. Kochała to miejsce i tylko z tego powodu jeszcze nie odeszła mimo jego zachowania, które doprowadzało ją do szału. To w niej najbardziej cenił. Mógł powierzyć jej dowodzenie w każdym momencie i sobie poradzi, a ich podwładni jej ufali. Może nie zbliżała się do nich za bardzo, lecz zawsze mogli powierzyć jej problemy i swoje życia. Miała te cechy, których jemu brakowało.

– Podejrzewam, że tylko siłą mógłbym cię nakłonić do jeszcze jednego dnia odpoczynku – stwierdził.

– Nie chcę odpoczywać, kapitanie. Chcę pracować i zająć czymś głowę. Pomóc dorwać tego białowłosego skurwysyna, który odebrał mi Yuki – odparła szczerze.

Nie miała pewności, czy powinna mu to powierzać. Zaryzykowała, żeby nie oszaleć. Nie mogła siedzieć i tylko się przyglądać, przecież może jakoś pomóc i wykorzystać to, co jeszcze jej zostało. Z Yukikaze była potężna, ale bez mocy Zanpakutou też dawała radę silnym przeciwnikom. W tej chwili i tak najbardziej brakowało jej obecności ducha miecza i jej gadania – nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie za tym tęsknić.

– Za godzinę jest spotkanie dowódców – poinformował ją.

– Wiem, Isane-san mi powiedziała.

Powrót Corrie do obowiązków także dla pozostałej części kadry dowodzącej był dość zaskakujący, lecz tutaj więcej było uśmiechów pełnych ulgi. Może nadal nie była w pełni sił, lecz miała na tyle uporu, by wstać po porażce. Żadnemu z pozostałych poszkodowanych shinigamich to się nie udało. Mimo że fizycznie zdrowi, były dla nich niewielkie szanse na powrót do służby. Siedzieli i biadolili nad swoim losem, bezskutecznie nawołując duchy swych mieczy.

Corrie też się tak na początku zachowywała, dla niej było to jeszcze dotkliwsze, bo zajmowała najwyższe stanowisko ze wszystkich ofiar. Nie do końca miała pewność, co może się z nią stać. Jednak pierwszy szok minął i się podniosła. Może trochę chwiejnie, lecz o własnych siłach, prosząc o pozwolenie na powrót do obowiązków, skoro fizycznie czuje się zdrowa.

– Trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby cię złamać, co? – Usłyszała jeszcze przed wejściem do sali narad.

– Nie czas na depresję, Renji. Mamy stan wojny. – Spojrzała na niego krótko.

– Ranni powinni być w Lecznicy – odparł Abarai.

– Nie martw się. Poradzę sobie. – Przystanęła na swoim miejscu za Ichimaru.

– Bez sprawnego Zanpakutou? – odezwał się Omaeda, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Bez Yuki nadal jestem sprawna bitewnie. Zanpakutou to nie jedyne, co tworzy vice-kapitana – odparła spokojnie. – Inaczej każdy mógłby się ubiegać o nasze stołki.

Omaeda miał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie pojawił się Kapitan-Dowódca i wszelkie rozmowy ucichły. Corrie mogła się tylko domyślać, co vice-kapitan Dwójki chciał powiedzieć, na pewno nie było to nic miłego, bo nigdy za nią nie przepadał i wątpił w jej zdolności. Nic to, że w tych kilku stoczonych pojedynkach to ona wygrywała bez większego problemu.

– Kapitanie Ukitake, co ustaliłeś?

– Dzięki zeznaniom vice-kapitan Shiroyamy natrafiłem na starą legendę dotyczącą mściwego ducha znanego jako Fuyu no Jougi oraz grupie Sarurecco. Jeszcze przed powstaniem Gotei 13 siali postrach, który ukrócił Niebiański Strażnik i inne opiekuńcze duchy Soul Society. Mówi się, że Fuyu no Jougi miał zostać duchem jednego z Zanpakutou.

– Yukikaze – odezwał się Hirako.

– Na to właśnie wychodzi. Jeśli wierzyć legendzie, potrzeba siedmiu dni, aby ograniczony przez duszę shinigami Fuyu no Jougi odzyskał pełnię mocy. Wtedy będzie nie do powstrzymania.

– Zostały nam dwa dni – zauważył Kyoraku. – Znamy już lokalizację kryjówki Sarurecco?

– Prawdopodobnie chroni ich jakaś stara bariera, przez co nie można ich wykryć – odparł Kurotsuchi. – Jednak zważywszy na wszystkie dotychczasowe ślady, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że przyjdą ze Wschodniego Rukongai.

Stuknięcie laską o podłogę uciszyło ewentualne pytania. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kapitana-Dowódcę, oczekując rozkazów. Te padły bardzo szybko tak, aby każdy wiedział, co ma robić.

Corrie w pewnym momencie przestała słuchać. Bardziej interesowało ją to, czego dowiedziała się o Yukikaze. Zawsze wiedziała, że Zanpakutou kocha destrukcję, ale nie sądziła, że mogłaby zniszczyć wszystko, czego dotąd broniła. Nie odeszła przecież z własnej woli, lecz została uprowadzona przez jakiś tchórzliwych desperatów, którym się wydaje, że mają prawdo mścić się na Seireitei, wykorzystując jej moc. Czy jej Zanpakutou byłaby do tego zdolna?

– Nie chmurz się tak. – Hisagi trącił ją lekko w ramię, gdy wychodzili.

– Powiedział ten, co na co dzień ma do czynienia z psychopatą – mruknęła.

– Nie ja go wybrałem, a ty nie odpowiadasz za Yukikaze, odkąd zostałyście rozdzielone.

– To moja Zanpakutou. Nieważne, kim była tysiące lat temu. To ja powinnam to zakończyć.

– Zadania zostały rozdzielone. Wątpię, żeby któryś z vice-kapitanów dał radę, skoro przeciw Yukikaze pójdą kapitanowie.

– Corrien. – Usłyszeli za plecami.

– Tak, kapitanie Hitsugaya? – Shiroyama spojrzała na dowódcę Dziesiątego Oddziału.

– Będziemy potrzebować informacji o zdolnościach Yukikaze.

– Rozumiem. Kiedy będzie chciał mnie pan widzieć?

– Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej.

– Oczywiście.

Spojrzała na Hisagiego niemal z rozpaczą. Najchętniej nic by nie mówiła, to były ich wspólne tajemnice i czuła się tak, jakby zdradzała własną Zanpakutou. Tylko czy teraz mogła wierzyć, że są po tej samej stronie? Gdy przyjdzie do walki, Yukikaze może uderzyć w shinigamich wszystkim, co ma, a to niebezpieczne. Znała ją i jej zapędy. Nie będzie miała oporu przed atakowaniem osób, które dotąd były jej sojusznikami.

– Nie musisz tego robić – szepnął Shuuhei.

– Muszę. Nadal jestem shinigami i muszę bronić tego miejsca. Sama wiara, że Yukikaze nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, niewiele zmienia.

To nie było łatwe, ale opowiedziała o wszystkich technikach swej Zanpakutou, które sama poznała. Nie było osoby, której pokazałaby cały wachlarz swych umiejętności, trzymała to raczej w tajemnicy, bo niekoniecznie zgadzała się z Yukikaze co do ich zastosowania. Zawsze miała mieszane uczucia wobec tej mocy, która raczej pasowała do jakiegoś zabijaki niż do niej, ale ją zaakceptowała. Dla wrogów przecież nie było litości.

Po powrocie z Dziesiątego Oddziału próbowała zająć się zaległościami, które pojawiły się przez jej pobyt w Lecznicy. Widziała nieudolne próby Ichimaru zapanowania nad tym chaosem, ale papiery go pokonały albo on szybko się tym znudził. Dobrze, że chociaż o inne sprawy zadbali oficerowie. W innym wypadku ten Oddział już dawno by przepadł.

Nie potrafiła się skupić. Co chwilę myśl o Yukikaze odciągała ją od raportów. Coś w środku buntowało się przez pozostawieniem tego w rękach Hitsugayi i reszty, ale co ona mogła zrobić? Prawdopodobnie nie miała szans w starciu ze swoją Zanpakutou, dałaby się tylko zabić. Choć może gdyby udało się jej odzyskać władzę nad Yukikaze, wróg straciłby największy atut.

To był bardziej impuls niż racjonalna, przemyślana decyzja. Jak większość rzeczy w jej życiu, co musiała przyznać z pewnym rozbawieniem. Najwyraźniej to emocje nią rządziły, a nie odwrotnie, chociaż była osobą dość rozsądną. Każdy miał wady.

Nie lubiła wchodzić na teren Dwunastego Oddziału, ale czasami było to konieczne. Nie wszystko mogli za nią załatwić niżsi stopniem. Teraz też tak było. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie natknie się na Kurotsuchiego, bo to mogło się dla niej źle skończyć. Ze wszystkich kapitanów jemu życia by nie powierzyła, już nawet Zaraki i Ichimaru byli bardziej godni zaufania niż ten szalony naukowiec.

– Akon. – Szczęśliwie szybko dostrzegła rogatego Trzeciego Oficera.

– Nie mam teraz czasu – odparł.

– Nigdy nie masz czasu – mruknęła, słysząc tę samą śpiewkę, co zawsze. – Potrzebuję wyników badań nad tymi skradzionymi Zanpakutou.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę ci ich udostępnić, Corrie. Nie proś mnie o to.

– Ja nie proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– Znasz zasady. Nie mogę ci ich udostępnić, póki myśli kapitana wokół nich krążą.

– Ostatnim razem ci to nie przeszkadzało.

– A potem mało to nie wyszło na jaw.

– Akon, jeśli każesz mi się powtórzyć, może mi się coś wypsnąć, a tak możesz tylko zyskać. Jak zawsze, mój przyjacielu.

– Za dużo czasu spędzasz z kapitanem Ichimaru. Chodź. – Ustąpił w końcu.

– Dziękuję.

Zabrał ją do centrum dowodzenia, które było puste. Dość wyjątkowo chyba, ale nie zaczynała tego tematu. Akon wyszukał najnowsze badania swojego dowódcy i wskazał Corrie.

– Masz pół godziny. Inaczej ktoś nas przyłapie i oboje skończymy jako próbki.

– Zdążę.

Nie robiła tego pierwszy raz, więc wiedziała, czego powinna szukać w tym naukowym bełkocie. Połowa tych rzeczy była nie do końca potrzebna, więc nieujawniona, ale dla niej każda wskazówka była ważna.

Nie skończyła czytać, kiedy usłyszeli alarm. W centrum dowodzenia zaraz zrobił się ruch i ledwo udało jej się skasować swoją obecność w systemie – już jakiś czas temu Akon pokazał jej jak. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

– Idą – pisnął któryś z naukowców.

– Zawiadomić kapitanów – polecił Akon, nie tracąc głowy. – A ty stąd zmykaj i postaraj się nie robić niczego głupiego.

Corrie tylko się uśmiechnęła i popędziła do Trójki. Miała nadzieję, że nie zapanował chwilowy chaos, który trzeba będzie opanować pod nieobecność dowódcy. Rozkazy były dość jasne. Do Rukongai miała wyjść grupa kapitanów i ich zastępców, żeby zająć się Fuyu no Jougim i nie dopuścić, aby postawili choć krok w Seireitei. Oddziały zaś były zobligowane do walki, gdyby wróg przedostał się jednak za mur. Bez swego mściwego ducha bowiem Sarurecco mieli być niezbyt groźni.

Przy bramie czekali na nią Trzeci i Czwarty Oficer ze świeżymi wieściami.

– Oddział jest gotowy do walki. Według wytycznych mamy zająć pozycje razem z Oddziałami Piątym i Siódmym w trzeciej linii.

– Kapitan się pojawił? – zapytała.

– Czeka na panią w biurze.

– Dobrze. Dopóki do was nie dołączę, dowodzicie. Niech Oddział zajmie swoje pozycje. Wszyscy w gotowości.

– Tak jest.

Corrie poszła do biura niezbyt zadowolona z zachowania Ichimaru. Miał iść z Hitsugayą i pozostałymi do Rukongai. Pewnie na niego czekają, gdy on tu marnuje czas. A wystarczyło wysłać Piekielnego Motyla, skoro miał coś do powiedzenia.

– Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytała od progu.

– Gdzie byłaś, Shiroyama-san?

– To nie jest teraz ważne.

– Zanim pójdę, musisz mi coś obiecać – powiedział spokojnie.

– Niby co?

– Że zostaniesz w Seireitei, choćby nie wiem co. Najlepiej tutaj, w barakach.

Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Rozkazy były jasne, Oddział już wyruszył, a ten chce, żeby została z tyłu? Naprawdę, w takiej chwili musiał się zgrywać?

– Nie będę ci składać żadnych głupich obietnic – warknęła zniecierpliwiona.

– Więc to jest rozkaz, vice-kapitan Shiroyama. Masz zostać w Seireitei jak najdalej od walk.

Zacisnęła pięści rozzłoszczona jego zachowaniem, lecz musiała się ugiąć, gdy poczuła nacisk jego reiatsu na własny organizm. Nie była w stanie złapać głębszego oddechu czy się poruszyć, kiedy Ichimaru zatrzymał się obok niej. Nigdy dotąd nie użył przeciw niej tego argumentu.

– Zrozumiałaś, Corrien? – zapytał poważnym tonem.

– Tak jest, kapitanie – wyszeptała.

To sprawiło, że nacisk zniknął, a Ichimaru wyszedł. Oparła się ciężko o własne biurko, żeby nie upaść, kompletnie bez sił. Naprawdę był w stanie zmusić ją do uległości bez żadnego problemu i to musiała mu przyznać. Wystarczyło, że tego chciał. Musiała się dostosować.


	13. Rozdział 13

Odpowiedzialność. Shinigami znają to słowo z różnych perspektyw. Za siebie, swoje czyny, Oddział, podwładnych, drużynę, czasami nawet za dowódcę. Już w Akademii uczą nas znaczenia tego słowa. Inaczej nie można funkcjonować w tym świecie, odstaje się, a rzeczywistość szybko sprowadza nas na odpowiednie tory. Czasami wzięcie za coś odpowiedzialności jest bardzo trudne, wręcz niemożliwe, bo polega na wyborze pomiędzy tym, co słuszne a tym, czego pragniemy.

* * *

Z daleka było słychać odgłosy świadczące o przygotowaniach do walki. Powietrze przesycone było reiatsu obu grup przeciwników, ciężkawe, przez co większość dusz nie byłaby w stanie tu funkcjonować. Niedługo zetrą się w boju. Na razie jeszcze mierzyli się spojrzeniami, przeliczali szanse i oceniali wartość bojową wroga. Przywódca Sarurecco upajał się niepokojem shinigami, gdy u jego boku dostrzegli mściwego ducha, Fuyu no Jougi. Pozornie wyglądała niegroźnie – czarnowłosa dziewczyna o jasnej skórze, srebrzystych oczach ubrana w krótkie, srebrne kimono. Długie włosy miała związane w wysokiego kucyka srebrną wstążką, która nieustannie poruszała się niespokojnie, stopy bose. W miejscu, gdzie stała, na trawie osiadł szron. Nie trudno było zrozumieć, że przed sobą mają Yukikaze do niedawna należącą do Corrie. Wyglądała na podekscytowaną nadchodzącym starciem, uśmiechała się do shinigamich, zaś grupę Sarurecco ignorowała.

Hitsugaya sięgnął po Hyorinmaru, żeby zająć się Yukikaze. Dysponowali podobną mocą, więc do niego należało pozbycie się największego problemu. W tym jednak momencie srebrzyste oczy Zanpakutou skierowały się gdzieś poza grupę shinigamich. Pokręciła głową, jakby nie dowierzając w to, co widzi. Po chwili wszyscy zrozumieli, o co chodziło. Poczuli energię duchową, której nie powinno tu być. Większość shinigamich zmarszczyło brwi na taką lekkomyślność i złamanie rozkazów.

– Byłabym zawiedziona, gdybyś jednak siedziała w murach Seireitei i wypłakiwała oczy – odezwała się Yukikaze.

– To moja odpowiedzialność. Nic tego nie zmienia.

Tuż przy Hitsugayi zatrzymała się Corrie. Minęła chwila, nim uspokoiła się po starciu z reiatsu Ichimaru, który za wszelką cenę chciał ją zatrzymać poza polem walki. Nie potrafiła jednak odpuścić, choć mogło to być głupie z jej strony i lada chwila zapłaci za to śmiercią z ręki nie tak dawnej sojuszniczki. Nie powinna jednak przekazywać odpowiedzialności za Yukikaze komuś innemu, to nie było zgodne z jej sumieniem ani fair wobec samej Zanpakutou. Chociaż tyle była winna jej, Seireitei i samej sobie.

– Corrien, nie powinno cię tu w ogóle być – powiedział Toshiro.

– Nie, właśnie, że powinnam tu być, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Z jej postawy biła pewność siebie i nieugiętość. Wiedziała, że grożą jej przykre konsekwencje za złamanie rozkazów, miała przecież przejąć dowodzenie pod nieobecność Ichimaru, Gin zakazał jej tu przychodzić, ale miała to gdzieś. Czasami należało działać według własnego sumienia, choć mogło to przysporzyć innym zmartwień.

– Przyszłaś powstrzymać Sarurecco? – zapytała Yukikaze.

Podeszła bliżej, obserwując z rozbawieniem swoją shinigami. Corrie znała tę minę aż za dobrze. Dla Zanpakutou to wszystko było zabawą, igraszką, choć w każdej chwili mogła stać się poważna w swych czynach.

– Nie, przyszłam po ciebie.

– Po mnie? – Zaśmiała się Yukikaze. – I co zamierzasz zrobić, moja pani? Rzucisz jakimś smętnym przemówieniem? Zmusisz mnie do czegoś?

– Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Nie pozwolę ci jednak zniszczyć tego, czego do tej pory broniłaś.

– Wiesz, że masz ze mną niewielkie szanse w tym momencie?

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie pozwolę ci jednak na plamienie naszej dumy. Zamierzam cię odzyskać bądź zniszczyć. Do ciebie należy decyzja, Yukikaze.

– Możesz stracić przy tym życie – ostrzegła ją ponownie Zanpakutou.

– Czasami są rzeczy, za które warto umrzeć. Nieważne, co powiedzą inni.

– Zabij ją – odezwał się białowłosy przywódca Sarurecco.

Do tej pory tylko się temu przyglądał, lecz czuł, że nie można tego tak zostawić. Ta shinigami miała zginąć jako ostrzeżenie dla Gotei 13. Jednak stoi przed nim i próbuje coś zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu Fuyu no Jougi była nią dużo bardziej zainteresowana niż słuszną zemstą za ich upokorzenie.

Yukikaze znalazła się za plecami Corrie, nim ktokolwiek zdążył to zauważyć. Przyłożyła srebrne ostrze do gardła Shiroyamy, przez co Hitsugaya poruszył się niespokojnie. Zanpakutou jednak pogroziła mu palcem. Wtedy też zobaczyli łańcuch łączący ją z białowłosym Sarurecco.

– Nie przeszkadzaj, gdy rozmawiamy, mistrzu Hyorinmaru – ostrzegła go.

– Dałaś się uwięzić, wolny wietrze? – zapytała Corrie.

– To zaklęcie posłuszeństwa, którym Sarurecco potraktowali wszystkie skradzione duchy mieczy, by nagiąć ich wole do własnej.

– Wiatru nie można uwięzić ani zamknąć w butelce. Robi, co chce, jest niezależny i wolny. Sam decyduje, co jest dla niego słuszne i z kim przystać. Kogo do siebie dopuścić.

– W rzeczy samej, moja pani. – Uśmiechnęła się Yukikaze.

Opuściła miecz i odsunęła się na kilka kroków od Corrie.

– Na co czekasz? Zabij ją.

Las zafalował od podmuchu lodowatego wiatru, choć było lato. Srebrne oczy Yukikaze zmierzyły gniewnym spojrzeniem białowłosego przywódcę.

– Zapominasz się, Asagorze – syknęła. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że tą bransoletką zmusisz mnie do uległości? Nie jestem tak słaba jak pozostałe duchy, które wydarłeś z shinigamich.

Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami. Od początku Yukikaze nie wykazywała zainteresowania ich słuszną sprawą, odganiała go jak upartą muchę i lekceważyła. Miał tego dość.

– To ty się zapominasz, Fuyu no Jougi-sama – warknął. – Zapomniałaś, kim naprawdę jesteś przez tę sukę shinigami. Hado No 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho.

Błękitna masa energii uderzyła o lodową ścianę, którą Yukikaze stworzyła jednym machnięciem miecza. Huk na chwilę ogłuszył wszystkich dookoła.

– Więc pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie – odezwała się po chwili Zanpakutou, patrząc na Corrie. – Jesteś gotowa zaryzykować życie?

– Tak – odparła bez wahania.

– Nawet jeśli pewne oczęta chcą, żebyś stąd natychmiast uciekła? – zakpiła Yukikaze.

Corrie nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, o kim mówi. Nie spojrzała w jego stronę ani na Ichimaru, który kipiał wściekłością, że go nie posłuchała. Wybrała i coś w końcu zrozumiała.

– Za późno na ucieczkę – powiedziała.

– Więc chodź.

Wyciągnęła do niej rękę, którą Corrie ujęła bez wahania, sięgając po katanę. Zanpakutou poprowadziła ją bliżej Asagora, pokrywając trawę pod nimi szronem.

– Corrien – odezwał się Hitsugaya.

Był zaniepokojony rozwojem sytuacji i obawiał się, czy dziewczyna zbyt pochopnie nie zaufała Zanpakutou. Co prawda Yukikaze ich wszystkich osłoniła przed tym potężnym kidou, ale, znając jej charakter, wciąż miał wątpliwości.

– Poradzę sobie. Nie jestem sama – zapewniła go.

– Nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzać – zdecydowała Yukikaze.

Ją, Corrie i Asagora od reszty oddzieliła cienka, przezroczysta ściana z lodu, którego nie przebiła Shinso posłana przez Ichimaru. Zanpakutou tylko się zaśmiała na tę próbę. Shinigami jednak musieli zająć się najpierw pozostałymi Sarurecco.

– Już cię raz pokonał, a teraz nie będzie łatwiej – powiedziała. – Jeden błąd oznacza śmierć.

– Dokonałam wyboru. Chcę cię z powrotem.

– Więc najpierw mnie uwolnij. Pokonaj go, a nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, bym wróciła do tego samotnego jeziora wysłuchiwać twoich płaczy.

– Nie chcesz wracać? – zapytała Corrie. – Sądziłam, że lubisz mi dogadywać.

– Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, moja pani. – Zaśmiała się Yukikaze.

Na dłuższą rozmowę nie miały czasu, bo wściekły po zdradzie Zanpakutou Asagor ruszył ponownie na Corrie. Jego ciosy były znacznie silniejsze niż podczas poprzedniego pojedynku i Shiroyama szybko została ściągnięta do defensywy. Tym razem jednak była na to przygotowana. Nic nie odciągało jej myśli od zadania. Musiała to wygrać, innej drogi nie było. Śmigała w shunpo wokół przeciwnika, unikając zabójczych ataków i starając się odzyskać przynajmniej część kontroli nad starciem. Było ciężko, musiała to przyznać, lecz to tylko wzbudzało jej determinację, by uwolnić Yukikaze.

Na styk uniknęła ciosu w brzuch, shihakusho zostało w tym miejscu rozerwane. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i użyła kidou:

– Hado No 73. Soren Sokatsui!

Dwie błękitne strugi energii uderzyły Asagora w klatkę piersiową. Zaklęcie było słabsze bez inkantacji, więc nie mogło go zabić, ale poważnie zraniło. Corrie wykorzystała ten moment i cięła mężczyznę po ręce, na której miał koniec łańcucha. Ten opadł, a katana zatrzymała się na kości.

Yukikaze krzyknęła z radości i obróciła wokół własnej osi, wzbudzając zimny wiatr, który owiał oboje walczących. Była wolna. W pełni mogła wykorzystać swój potencjał, którego Corrie jeszcze nie odkryła. Bez wysiłku postawiła lodową ścianę pomiędzy shinigami a podnoszących się Sarurecco. Położyła dłonie na ramionach Shiroyamy.

– Pokażę ci coś, ale w zamian musisz obiecać, że przeżyjesz – odezwała się.

– Sama powiedziałaś, że może mnie to kosztować życie.

– Nie w walce z Asagorem. Ją masz przeżyć.

– Tyle mogę ci obiecać.

Yukikaze tupnęła i szron na trawie zamienił się w prawdziwe lodowisko. Ściany klatki pokryła gruba warstwa lodu zamykająca się nad nimi w formie kopuły. Zanpakutou pociągnęła swą shinigami do tyłu akurat w momencie, gdy potężne zaklęcie zniszczyło barierę. Udało im się uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, choć Asagor był tuż-tuż. Mimo rany nadal był groźnym przeciwnikiem, którego nie należy lekceważyć. Chłodny powiew wiatru cofnął go o kilka metrów, pozwalając Corrie na kontratak. Znalazła się za plecami przeciwnika i bezlitośnie cięła jedną ręką, drugą wystawiając do zaklęcia:

– Hado No 31. Shakkaho!

Trafiła, musiała trafić z tej odległości. Asagor wylądował kilka metrów dalej, jęcząc z bólu. Lód pod nim zabarwił się na czerwono. Shinigami jednak nie czekała, lecz nacierała dalej. Czuła opadającą temperaturę, oddechy zamieniały się w białe obłoczki.

– Yuki? – Zerknęła na Zanpakutou, która wciąż trzymała się za jej plecami.

– Ty tu nigdy nie zmarzniesz. Korzystaj z tego, co już umiesz.

– Fukidashi, Yukikaze – szepnęła.

Katana w jej dłoni przybrała swą uwolnioną postać, po czym ostrze rozproszyło się pod wpływem działania ducha miecza. Drobne igiełki lodu do złudzenia przypominające płatki kwiatu wiśni zaatakowały Asagora, zamykając go w białym obłoku o kształcie kuli.

– Czy to...?

– Kiedyś się tego nauczysz. – Zaśmiała się Zanpakutou. – Nadchodzi.

Przeciwnik, mimo że cały we krwi i drobnych rankach, nadal uderzał na tyle mocno, żeby Corrie drżały ręce. Ostrze wróciło do niej prawie w ostatniej chwili. To przypominało pojedynki z Renjim bądź Ikkaku.

– Gin no kissu. – Usłyszała za sobą.

Wręcz poczuła lodowaty, ostry podmuch, który zaatakował usta i nos, a potem także płuca Sarurecco ze wściekłością, której u niej próżno było szukać. Nie mógł się przed tym obronić, choć nadal walczył.

– To twoja szansa, moja pani.

Asagor próbował zniwelować atak Yukikaze tak jak ostatnim razem, lecz tym razem nic jej nie ograniczało. Udało mu się jednak przejechać mieczem po boku Corrie niemal aż do kolana. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu, ale nie wyhamowała ataku. Głowa przeciwnika spadła na ziemię ze wciąż zdziwioną miną.

Śnieżna klatka zniknęła, gdy Shiroyama opadła na trawę, ciężko oddychając. Brakowało jej już siły i gdyby pojedynek trwał dłużej, przegrałaby nawet z pomocą Yukikaze. Tylko ból i adrenalina trzymały ją jeszcze przytomną, choć to w każdej chwili mogło się zmienić.

Dookoła większość walk zostało zakończonych. Sarurecco nie byli silną grupą, a po śmierci Asagora zniknął duch walki tych, którzy jeszcze się trzymali. Shinigami nie mieli z nimi większych problemów.

– Została ostatnia część. – Yukikaze stała nad swoją shinigami, choć patrzyła na zbliżających się mężczyzn. – Możesz zginąć.

– Nie poznaję cię, Yuki. Jeszcze do niedawna miałabyś to gdzieś – odparła cicho Corrie. – Nie przejmowałabyś się niczyją opinią.

– Obie się zmieniłyśmy. Stałaś się niesprawiedliwa. Gonisz przed siebie, nie odwracając się na innych. – Gestem powstrzymała Hisagiego przed podejściem jeszcze bliżej.

Corrie obejrzała się, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nie potrafiła teraz dopuścić do siebie wątpliwości. Mimo bólu wstała i spojrzała hardo w oczy swej Zanpakutou.

– Nie pouczaj mnie, Yukikaze. Mam dość twojego mędrkowania. Wracaj tam, gdzie twoje miejsce – warknęła.

Zanpakutou dotknęła niedawno zabliźnionej rany, powodując podniesienie się poziomu reiatsu Shiroyamy. Jej własne także stało się dużo bardziej wyczuwalne. Drugą rękę zacisnęła na ostrzu katany.

– Jeśli puścisz miecz, zabijesz się – ostrzegła.

Corrie kiwnęła głową. To było ostatnie, co zrobiła świadomie. Potem już nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Czy stoi czy leży. Czy ktoś ją woła. Gdzie się znajduje. Raz to był las Rukongai, raz jej własny Wewnętrzny Świat. Wszystko zlało się w jedno.


	14. Rozdział 14

Coś się zmieniło. Minęło tylko kilka tygodni, a nie czuję już tej bolesnej pustki. Chyba częściowo zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak się stało, co mogłeś czuć tamtego dnia w tym jednym momencie. To nie zmieni mojego stosunku do niego, ale może w końcu pozwoli zaakceptować wybór, którego dokonałeś. Gniewasz się? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Czas ruszyć dalej. Nie można całe życie opłakiwać tych, którzy odeszli. Nie chciałbyś tego. Zawsze pozostaniesz bliski memu sercu, lecz najwyższy czas zacząć coś nowego. Zgadzasz się?

* * *

 _Wiatr delikatnie poruszał wodą w jeziorze, marszcząc jego taflę. Muskał jej policzki subtelnym, chłodnym dotykiem. Pusta huśtawka kołysała się lekko, a na błękitnym niebie płynęły leniwie białe obłoczki. To miejsce znowu było spokojne i piękne._

 _Corrie leżała z przymkniętymi oczami na trawie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, czując chłodne dłonie wraz z wiatrem na swych policzkach. A może były jednym? Nieważne. Nie musiała widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że jest obok. Najpiękniejsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Zawsze rozpierała ją duma ze współpracy z nią nawet, jeśli czasami ich filozofie życiowe się nie zgadzały._

– _Długo zamierzasz jeszcze spać? – Usłyszała rozbawienie w głosie Yukikaze._

– _A to nie jest sen? – zapytała._

– _A jak myślisz?_

– _Witaj z powrotem, Yuki._

– _Nie żałujesz tego? – zapytała prowokacyjnie Yukikaze._

– _Nie. Teraz wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu. Nareszcie czuję się dobrze._

– _Wiesz, to nie fair, że Kazeshini słyszał, a ja nie._

– _Nie grzeb mi w głowie. Będziesz miała jeszcze okazję, żeby się z nas ponabijać._

– _Dobrze, że jesteś szczęśliwa, moja pani. A jeśli cię zrani, osobiście go ukażę._

 _Corrie spojrzała na Yukikaze ze zdziwieniem wielkości Wieży Żalu. Pierwszy raz słyszała od niej takie słowa i to jeszcze pod adresem osoby, którą przecież tak wielbiła._

– _Yuki, przerażasz mnie. Czy ty się aby na pewno dobrze czujesz?_

– _Oczywiście. Powiedziałam coś dziwnego?_

– _Zwykle bierzesz jego stronę – zauważyła Shiroyama._

– _Co do ciebie mam pewność, moja pani. A teraz powinnaś się już obudzić. Zbyt długo czekał. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo._

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, to sufit sali w Lecznicy. Tej samej, w której leżała nie tak dawno temu po pierwszym starciu z Asagorem. Powoli docierały do niej kolejne bodźce. Była zdrętwiała od długiego leżenia, gardło miała suche, zamieniło się niemal w wiórki, ale nic ją nie bolało. Nie czuła żadnej rany na swoim ciele. Przez okno wpadały promienie późno popołudniowego słońca. Gdzieś za drzwiami trwało życie, słyszała kroki i urywki rozmów.

Jednak w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze. Sądząc po spokojnym oddechu, spał w najlepsze. Odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko na ten widok. Przy łóżku na krześle w najlepsze spał Hisagi. Gdzieś zniknęła jego zwykła postawa, a ciemne cienie pod oczami nieładnie burzyły jego piękno.

Powoli usiadła, zmuszając zastałe mięśnie do ruchu. Sięgnęła po katanę opartą o szafkę przy łóżku i odetchnęła z ulgą. Od razu wyczuła obecność Yukikaze. Udało się, osiągnęła to, co miało być niemożliwym. Odzyskała swą towarzyszkę i przeżyła, choć było blisko. Wróciła jednak do tych, którym na niej zależało. Wróciła do niego.

Nie budziła Hisagiego, pozwalając mu spać. Chyba ostatnio nie miał zbyt dużo tego luksusu, więc powinien choć przez parę chwil odpocząć. Ostrożnie wstała, zajęło jej to sporo czasu, nim była pewna własnych nóg. Wtedy podeszła do okna, spoglądając na ogród Czwartego Oddziału. Ze zdziwieniem przyjęła, że drzewa przybrała bardziej jesienne kolory, choć była pełnia lata, kiedy zmierzyła się z Asagorem. Czyżby tak długo spała? Ile dokładnie? Co się mogło przez ten czas stać? Podejrzewała, że inwazja Sarurecco została powstrzymana, ale czy ktoś jeszcze na tym ucierpiał? Obawiała się też o Trzeci Oddział. Ichimaru był dobrym kapitanem, ale tylko do czasu. Od papierów wolał wędrówki po Seireitei i spotkania z Rangiku, z podwładnymi nie miał prawie żadnych relacji. Niby Oficerowie byli przygotowani do przejmowania obowiązków vice-kapitana na czas jej nieobecności, ale nie na dłuższą metę. Czy może ktoś ją już zastąpił na stanowisku?

Usłyszała otwierające się drzwi, więc się odwróciła, opierając o parapet. Uśmiechnęła się do oniemiałej na jej widok Isane i przyłożyła palec do ust, wskazując na Hisagiego. Nie chciała go obudzić.

– Nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać – powiedziała vice-kapitan Czwartego Oddziału.

– Czuję się już dobrze. Muszę się trochę rozruszać. Może pójdziemy na spacer?

Chciała podpytać kobietę o sytuację w Seireitei, więc to był dobry pomysł. Poza tym miała dość czterech ścian, w których spędziła wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Isane nie do końca była do tego przekonana, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową. Troskliwie okryła śpiącego vice-kapitana kocem i powolnym krokiem wyszły do ogrodu. Nadal było ciepło, choć chłód jesiennej nocy dawał już o sobie znać.

– Długo spałam?

– Zapadłaś w śpiączkę na sześć tygodni. Nie sądziliśmy, że kiedykolwiek się obudzisz, nawet pani kapitan nie mogła dać takich gwarancji twojemu kapitanowi czy Hisagiemu-sanowi. Ten drugi zjawiał się tu codziennie, gdy tylko skończył swoje obowiązki i nikogo nie słuchał, że powinien zadbać o własne zdrowie. Był zbyt uparty. Jak go wyrzucałam, chwilę później był znów u ciebie.

Corrie rozumiała aż za dobrze, że było bardzo źle, skoro nawet Unohana nie dawała jej większych szans. Nie dziwiła się, że Shuuhei w końcu padł. Zawsze dawał z siebie więcej, niż był w stanie, nie odpuszczał i wciąż trzymał się nadziei. Pamiętała, że zachowywał się w ten sposób po zdradzie Tosena. Nie do końca potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że jego dowódca, osoba, która wszystkiego go nauczyła, już nie wróci. Tak samo było teraz. Czekał na nią, choć mogła nigdy nie wrócić.

– Nie wiesz, co słychać w moim Oddziale? – zapytała.

– Kapitan Ichimaru dość często do ciebie zaglądał, wypytywał panią kapitan, czy są jakieś zmiany w twoim stanie. Twoje stanowisko wciąż na ciebie czeka i jakoś dają sobie radę. Rangiku-san pomaga kapitanowi Ichimaru z dokumentacją.

Shiroyama spojrzała na nią w autentycznym szoku. To było przecież niemożliwe, żeby te dwa lenie mogły zadbać o dokumentację Oddziału.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. To prawda. Wszystkim ciebie brakowało przez te sześć tygodni, choć powoli traciliśmy nadzieję. Nawet na ostatnim spotkaniu dowódców kapitan Ichimaru odmówił przyjęcia nowego zastępcy, stwierdzając, że inaczej nie będziesz miała dokąd wrócić. Tak przynajmniej mówiła kapitan Unohana.

– Kapitan Muguruma też. – Usłyszały za plecami.

Za nimi stał Hisagi. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał i nie do końca jeszcze kontaktował. Corrie uśmiechnęła się do niego, słysząc niewybredny komentarz Yukikaze gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Nie zwróciła jednak na nią uwagi.

– Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie było – dodał.

– Wyglądałeś na zmęczonego.

– Ostatnio było dużo pracy.

– Isane-san powiedziała mi prawdę.

Vice-kapitan Czwórki wycofała się taktownie, wiedząc, że potrzebują kilku chwil dla siebie. Dopiero wtedy Hisagi wziął Corrie w ramiona.

– Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób – szepnął. – Wykończysz mnie, dziewczyno.

– Wybacz.

Dopiero teraz w pełni poczuła, że wróciła. Wtuliła się w niego mocno i przymknęła na moment oczy. Tak było dobrze. Gdy je otworzyła, ponad ramieniem bruneta zobaczyła coś, co ją zaskoczyło. Kilka metrów dalej pod drzewem stała znajoma sylwetka. Gdy jednak zamrugała, nikogo tam nie było.

– Stało się coś? – Shuuhei wyczuł jej niepokój.

Puścił ją i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, na co patrzy. Niczego jednak nie widział.

– Wydawało mi się... – zaczęła. – A zresztą nieważne.

– Powiedz – poprosił.

– Może to głupie, ale miałam wrażenie, że pod tamtym drzewem stał Kira.

– Kira?

Kiwnęła głową, sama nie do końca wierząc w to, co mówi.

– Uśmiechał się – dodała.

– To chyba dobry znak – odparł.

Przygarnął ją do siebie ramieniem, nie mając ochoty wypuszczać. Nie wiedział, czy tylko jej się wydawało czy naprawdę widziała dawno zmarłego przyjaciela, ale to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia. Uśmiech oznaczał, że dobrze im życzy. To było najważniejsze. Wszystko inne dopiero przed nimi.


End file.
